Snowing Heart Flakes
by withoutspaces
Summary: She was expecting some relaxing time, thinking about herself and enjoy life again. He was unaware of everything outside the winter paradise. But in some how they managed to cross each others lives. Will Croascount be able to handle the new halo?
1. Control

Title: Snowing Heart Flakes

Rating: M

Summary: Troy Bolton, worker and snowboarder (skiing at times) at Croascount Snow Resort. Gabriella Montez, visitor and snowboarder(skiier at times). She decides to spend the winter in CR with her friends, expecting to have some time to relax. But when Troy Bolton, the gorgeous ski lift worker turns out to be her friend's boyfriend's friend, things won't be the same.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. The resort is a made up name. Take everything as a fiction.

A/N: This is probably suicide, starting a new story when I don't even update SOAB once a week. But this idea have been stuck in my head for over a year now, yes a year! I've had this idea about two people meeting in a Snow Resort even though I haven't even had a ff account that long. LOL! But yeah, here it is. I feel like I need to write something funny in between everything too, and this is perfect since I'm a snowboarder myself. And oh, don't pick on me about the names. I like the name Croascount and I got up with it, so if it's not a real name, then that's just better x]

I just have to tell about how much I debatted with myself about the whole Troy and Gabriella meeting thing. That's probably what's taken so long. I couldn't decide if they were going to like each other from the start, or be a bit annoyed with each other. Well, Gabriella. And I just decided as I wrote the chapter, so I really really hope that it will be the right thing. Please, please, please review and tell me what you think of it because like I said, this is different from what I've written before. I love to hear you guys words and thoughts about it :)

So, relax and get ready for a hell of a story ride, this is, _**Snowing Heart Flakes.**_

* * *

Gabriella Montez sighed as she watched the hundreds of people that walked by her were she was sitting on a comfortable bench in the middle of LAX. People were really crazy these days, all different kind of looks, clothes and company. Who get up this early anyway? Oh right, she did.

"Taylor, can you please tell me why I agreed to come on this trip again?" Gabriella groaned as she closed her eyes to lock out all the people around her. Sleep wasn't her best friend these days, her mind was full of crap that needed to be taken care of, the heat was incredible for being December and the teenage boy next door had seemed to find a new liking for blasting rock music.

"Because you'll meet tons of hot snowboarders and let me tell you Gabs, snowboarders fuck like real men." Sharpay cut in with a matter of fact tone and a satisfied smirk playing on her model-like face.

"Oh dear god." The tired brunette groaned and put her face in her hands, Taylor just arched an eyebrow at Sharpay who just flipped her long, blonde hair while the smirk lingered on her a bit too glossy lips. Those lines were not the words Gabriella needed to hear at 6am, but if you were friends with Sharpay, let's just say that that is something you'll have to learn.

"What are you doing here anyway, Sharpay? We're not going to a fashion show, it's going to be cold and if you haven't noticed, your butler's not coming with us." Taylor cut in and watched as the blonde glared back at her. You could think that the two of them came from completely different planets. A blonde, fashion crazed pink-lover and a dark and smart girl.

"Like I said," she smirked. "Good fucks. And for your record, I can actually snowboard AND ski." She told Taylor, obviously a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, little Miss Fucker. When's the plane boarding anyway?" Gabriella sighed and looked around the airport while wishing one of her friends could carry her aboard the plane so she could at least sleep. This sucked, really hard.

"_Flight 7O1EFH3 to Colorado is now boarding in Gate 5."_

"Thank god!" Gabriella groaned and shot up from her seat.

* * *

"This is so beautiful, Taylor! I can't believe that Chad actually got it cheaper for us." Gabriella exclaimed as she and the three girls' was sitting on the couch in her hotel room 8 hours later. The room had a big living room, with a sofa and a flat screen TV, to the left was the bedroom with a queen size bed and a wooden design. The bathroom sat together with the bedroom and had the same wooden design with black tile, a huge Jacuzzi was placed in one of the corners but there was also a cabinet. The balcony had a sight over the east hill frame and the lights from the hills were beautiful.

The whole hotel was in three sections excluding the ski-shop, a mini-supermarket and parking lot. Croascount Resort had an amount of 63 lifts, 40 cabins around the resort and the hotel had 100 rooms all together. It was a very popular skiing resort and thanks to Taylor's boyfriend, the three ladies' had decided to go up there for the winter to take a break from real-life. Sharpay from her acting career in Hollywood, Taylor from being the assistant to the president and Gabriella from… well, life.

"Yeah I know, though I told Chad that he shouldn't book the most expensive ones. But you know how boys are; don't listen to a damn thing." Taylor laughed.

"Your boyfriend is weird," Sharpay said to Taylor before turning to Gabriella. "But Gabs, Taylor told me about this über-gorgeous friend of Chad, and he sounds like a man for you. And I've seen about 10 good fucks already."

Gabriella looked at Sharpay like she was crazy. "Sharpay, I know you're blonde, but can you get those words into your brain? _I don't want a fuck!_" Sharpay's eyes widened in horror and her glossy lips parted to let her jaw drop to the floor. For a second she actually looked like hell had come crashing down.

"Gabriella, hun," she said, and walked over to sit next to her while placing a tiny hand on the brunette's petite shoulder. "I know that you're having a hard time finding boyfriends, but that will change now, sweetie. You see, this Troy boy, he is really gorgeous, a muscular body with this chestnut sandy brown hair. He works in the ski-shop and restaurant 3 hours a day. Taylor told me all about him, and I think you should give it a chance."

"Sharpay! None of us have met the guy, how can you tell me to give him a chance now?!" The petite brunette exclaimed and threw her hands in the air for the dramatic effect.

"Well then," Sharpay said and turned back to Taylor. "Let's go meet him."

Taylor and Gabriella both looked at Sharpay with an odd expression. They'd been friends for years and years, and they were used to the blonde's crazy life and ideas, but this was pure shit. The guy cold be an asshole or who knew what else since he actually hung out with Chad.

"I think we should've gone to the mental instead of ski trip," Taylor said and nodded to Sharpay with a look on her face.

"Hey! I'm completely fine thank you, I think Gabriella is the one to worry about and not me. Just because you two have a problem getting it on doesn't mean that I have a problem because I do. Some people just can't live without it." Sharpay exclaimed with a furious look on her face while her two friends just looked at her with confused faces.

"Uh…right, let's go eat, I'm hungry." Gabriella hurried up from the couch and sprinted to the door to get away from the talk before her blonde friend could get up with some more ideas that told Gabriella to take the first guy she saw and tell him to fuck her.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here if not the gorgeous LA chicks?" A male's voice said from behind the three ladies as they sat in the hotel restaurant and waited for a waiter to serve them. All three of them turned around and the dark skinned girl squealed and shot up from her stool and right into the man's arms.

"Chad!" Taylor exclaimed happily while hugging him tight. Gabriella and Sharpay rolled their eyes meaningful while the two lovebirds hugged and kissed.

"Okay, okay! Love's over, get a room if you feel the need to let your balls out, Chad, or serve us and spare us the details," Sharpay said and walked up and separated the two lovers, which gave a dangerous glare from the dark girl while the guy with the almost-afro chuckled and opened his arms to the blonde one.

"Drama queen, ice-queen, I could go on forever-" Chad chuckled but got cut off by Sharpay.

"I'm sure you could but Sharpay will do great, thanks." Chad chuckled once again and shrugged as he scoped Sharpay in for a friendly hug. They pulled back after a short second and Sharpay smirked up at him.

"Why, hello Chad. I see you still haven't done anything to your hair." Chad glared at her for a second but then replied with a proud smile.

"Nope."

Sharpay had always told Chad that he should cut his hair, at least straighten it. But being the man in love with his own hair, Chad had just shrugged it off and used his basketball and snowboard legs to run away from the shear in Sharpay's hands.

"Aaah, Gabriella." Chad sighed with a huge smile on his face as he turned to the only girl still sitting and walked to her with his arms out. The petite girl smiled as big as the guy and hugged him back. No matter how tired, annoying and did she mention tired, she was at her friend, Gabriella couldn't help but take a deep breath and sigh in relief as she hugged the man that has been like a brother for her.

"Hi, Chad, how are you?" She giggled as they pulled back and the other girls sat down again.

"Pretty darn good if I could say so myself, how about you? Are the boy's lining outside your apartment?" He chuckled and the other girls giggled at the comment, it was almost true.

"No, and they never will so stop being a Sharpay. I have enough with one already." Gabriella muttered and glared at the two mentioned.

"Hey! I can at least _do_ something with my hair, but this little boy right here," Sharpay said and patted Chad's head. "He doesn't even know what a straighten iron is." Chad just chuckled at the comment and patted her back.

"So, what can I have for the gorgeous ladies today?"

"You now what, Chad? You really shouldn't hit on other girls' while your girlfriend's sitting-" Sharpay began but was cut off my two very irritated females.

"Shut up, Shar!"

Sharpay immediately put her hands up in defence and shrugged before she turned her attention to the menu to see what the world could offer a drama-queen.

Chad got back 10 minutes later with each dish that the girls' ordered and placed it in front of them. The girls' licked their lips hungrily and two of them began to cut the meat while the third turned her attention to the waiter once again.

"Yo Chad, where's your oh-so-über-gorgeous friend, Troy?" Sharpay asked.

A figure suddenly turned up from behind Chad. "Did I hear my name?"

Gabriella's eyes shot up like a rocket shooting for the stars and almost fainted at what she saw. A guy in what looked like 24 years old body (a perfect muscular body to be exact) stood on the other side of the table. The black waiter-pants and white shirt clung to it with a perfection that could blend your eyes. His chestnut sandy hair was ruffled with some jelly, with the bangs to the side. The brunette's coffee eyes rolled over the way it was shifted to the side and then her heart stopped as it landed on the owner's eyes.

Azure blue looked back at the coffee brown, sparkling like a star-crossed night.

"Guys, this is Troy Bolton." Chad introduced, and Troy smiled as Sharpay squealed and jumped up, hugging him like she'd known him for years. This girl REALLY needs help.

"This is Sharpay, Taylor and that's Gabriella," Chad said as he pointed at the girls and Sharpay and Taylor got a nod and a "Troy Bolton, nice to meet you" until his eyes landed on Gabriella.

The petite brunette's eyes were locked on the blue-eyed boy. The blue-eyed boy walked to her with a huge smile showing off his snow white teeth. He put his hand out for her to shake and she smiled back politely. A tingle shot up both arms. Gabriella narrowed her eyes slightly at him and tried to read what was on his mind right now.

"Troy Bolton"

"Gabriella Montez"

"We're heading back now, we have a lot of work to do tonight," Chad said as he waved around the room to reveal that the restaurant was almost full. All three girls' nodded.

"But hey, why don't we all go snowboarding tomorrow when our shifts are over?" Chad suggested and Taylor and Sharpay nodded while Gabriella kept her eyes on Troy.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow then." Chad kissed Taylor's cheek and they both waved to the girls' before they started to head back to the kitchen, only to have Troy turning around and wink at Gabriella before the doors closed behind him.

"I didn't like him," Gabriella said sternly. Her eyes lingered on the door where the boy had just disappeared. Something about him made her crave for him, but another part of her told her that she needed to stay away from him if she wanted to keep control of her life. And that's what she's here for right?

"WHAT?! Gabriella, how can you NOT like him? You've only met him once, besides, his body's nothing to joke about." Sharpay exclaimed and looked dreamily at the door where the boy's just walked in. Obviously, Sharpay wasn't one of the girls who looked behind the surface to get to know the person. No, Sharpay Evans enjoy life as long as she gets a good fuck and all the guys around her knows that she's the queen. But for Gabriella, there is so much more.

_Control._

* * *


	2. Tamed

**A/N: Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed on the first chapter, it means alot alot alot to me! Special thanks to two of you, I think you know who you are. your reviews means the world to me, I cried when i read them, no kidding!  
I honestly don't like this chapter. I really don't, it's weird and I don't feel like there's something fun in it. But... urgh idk, spare me the hate and I'll try to make the next chapter better. This story will take a much less time before the action comes, compared to suffer on a board. Oh and, I haven't beta read this, because... well, I think I'm going to try to get better chapter to chapter instead, because if I just let someone beta it, I won't learn. So stay tuned, and thanks again for reading! :)**

* * *

The next few days weren't really the best for Gabriella. Sharpay was all about how gorgeous Troy was and how cute they would look together, always ending it with how Gabriella should give 'the poor guy' a chance. Gabriella, who avoided Troy, decided to ignore her blonde friend's ranting about the guy and just focus on snowboarding and skiing.

She would admit that Troy looked good; he had looks that could make any woman on this earth weak in the knees and knock their husbands, boyfriends and fiancés out of their heads for a good five hours. But that was just about it. She'd seen him again when she walked out from the restaurant that night, and he was talking to some woman's and flirting with them, even though she'd felt his eyes burning in her neck and saw him wink at her when she couldn't help but turn around. She'd thrown him a glare which got unaware for Troy because Taylor grabbed Gabriella's arm and led her out from the restaurant while muttering how incredible she was because she couldn't give the guy a chance.

"So, how are you feeling about the whole Troy situation?" Taylor asked as she and Gabriella sat at Hard Rock Café on one of the tops of Croascount Hills. They'd taken a break from skiing and they had got a cup of hot chocolate while chatting about random stuff, when suddenly Taylor had watched Gabriella closely and couldn't help but ask.

"What Troy situation? There is no situation, Taylor," Gabriella said, trying to not sound annoyed but ended up giving her friend a cold look.

"Come on Gabriella. You know what I mean."

"No I don't, because there is no situation with that guy. Will you please stop acting like Sharpay, because I really don't need a copy of that girl." She sighed. "You've always been the smart one Taylor. Why are you so excited about this when you know that I don't like him?"

It was Taylor's turn to sigh. "Because, Gabriella, I just want what's best for you, I want you to be happy. And I…" She bit her lip and looked up at Gabriella with an apologizing look. "I have this feeling that Troy is a good guy-"

Taylor was cut of by Gabriella's gasp and an ear-splitting sound. The red cup that had belonged in the brunettes hand only two seconds ago was not splinted on the floor, surrounded by the brown hot liquid. The look on Gabriella's face could make any other person back away with their hands in the air, begging for mercy. Which almost included Taylor. The brown girl stood up and apologized to the worker as she came to the table were the damage had been. The worker cleaned it up with help from Taylor, while Gabriella just glared at Taylor with annoyed eyes, not really realizing what she'd done.

"You should really give him a chance, though," Taylor in a matter of fact tone, and before Gabriella could go any further with her glare, Taylor hurried to say. "And even though you don't want to jump in bed with him the first time-" Gabriella glared. "Or ever. You can at least be friends, right? You can never have too many friends, Gabs."

Gabriella sighed as she bent down to brush some snow from her boots. "I know, Tay. It's just…" she turned to her friend and sighed again. "It's hard, you know? I don't know who you can trust," she continued, but Taylor saw right through her.

"You and I both know that's not the real truth," she said sternly. She'd known Gabriella for 11 years now, and she could read Gabriella even though she was asleep. Sure, she was a producer and actress in Hollywood, but the fact that she didn't know who she could trust wasn't half the deal from her problem right now.

"Whatever, Tay," the brunette sighed and put her ski-glasses on. "Let's go."

* * *

The wind hit Gabriella's face softly as she made her way down the hill, her mind in another world. She thought about what Taylor had said; that she could at least be friends with the guy. She snorted when the thought crossed her mind, this situation was beyond ridiculous. She hadn't even had a real conversation with the guy and people already told her to jump in bed with him. _Or just be friends with him._ Another part of her said. _Oh shut up, I don't even know the guy. _That's the truth, and Gabriella was very annoyed over Sharpay and Taylor's eager minds. _No, but you haven't tried either. _

Gabriella's thoughts were interrupted by Taylor. "Hey Gabs, I'm going to head down the easy hill this time. I'm… uhh, my legs are kind of sore." Gabriella raised an eyebrow at her friend's odd behaviour. It was their first day, but Taylor had never been the type to get sore legs on the first day. Or any other day for that matter.

"Uhm, okay Taylor. Are you okay?" Taylor bit her lip at her friend's concern, but nodded while glancing up the hill behind Gabriella.

"Yes I'm sure, I'm just a bit tired. Lack of sleep." She pretended to yawn. "I will see you later, Gabs," she said with a quick hug before she swished around and headed to the south hill.

"Uhm, bye?" Gabriella said confused as she starred after her friend. That was really odd, Taylor and Gabriella had decided to head up on the northern hill because they wanted to visit the Hard Rock Café, and now Taylor decided to just ditch her? She watched the last sight of her friend before she turned behind a few trees, she wondered if it had anything to do with the earlier conversation about a certain blue-eyed boy. "Fuck you, Bolton," she muttered and placed her mirror-glasses over her eyes.

"Talking to yourself?" Gabriella jumped and almost tripped over her skis when someone stopped on her side, making the snow pour around them like a storm.

When the snow had calmed and fallen again, she peered through the dark glasses to see who the person was. Her heart jumped when he saw the guy. He had a black, gray and white check jacket, light grey ski pants, a dark gray beanie, topped with mirroring glasses that covered his eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me," she muttered, making a note in the back of her mind that she'd have a serious talk with Taylor. This was her 'problem'.

"Are you sure you're okay, Montez? Talking to yourself are said to be the first symptom when you're on your way to get crazy," Troy teased with a chuckle. Gabriella wished she hadn't put her glasses on so Troy could actually see the death glare she sent him. If anyone was crazy here, it'd be him.

"I am feeling perfectly fine thank you, _Bolton,_" she said through her teeth. She wasn't in the mood for a talk with this guy right now, not after what Taylor had done today. So much for a best friend, huh? "What are you doing here anyway?" she then asked, deciding to at least try to be a bit nice.

"Well, since I actually live here and enjoys the snow, I decided to go skiing for a while," he told her, he was teasing her and she knew it. Gabriella took a deep breath and cursed Taylor once again for leaving her with this guy.

"You know what I mean, Bolton. Aren't you supposed to be working right now?" Gabriella said, annoyance laced in her tone.

"Oh, that's what you meant," he chuckled. He knew damn well, he just wanted to tease her. Well, two could play that game. "I got off early. Want to go together?"

Gabriella's eyes widened, did he just ask her if she wanted to ski down the damn hill with him? Did she really look like someone who hung out with idiots? But as she looked him up and down, the clothes and professional ski's telling her that he was a pro-rider, made her think twice. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Troy smirked, that meant yes. "After you, miss."

* * *

Gabriella's guard had not let her down. Troy Bolton was a pro skier, and that she could not deny. The guy rode like it was the only thing he did, he jumped and tricked, making Gabriella take a deep breath every time he made a more complicated trick. His body moved with the ski's in the most graceful way, amazing Gabriella till no end.

But Gabriella wasn't the only one to be impressed. Troy had never seen anyone move like the woman in front of him. He found himself frozen as he watched her back, he didn't know she could ski, and he sure as hell didn't know that her skiing made his heart pump faster and his head to focus on anything else than the two things on his feet and the white paradise around him, for once.

"Wow, I didn't know you could ski," Troy said with an amazed tone when they'd arrived back outside the hotel. Both of them was amazed over the others skills, but a certain brunette wasn't ready to let him in just yet. After all, he was a bastard.

"Yeah well, you never asked," she replied coldly. Troy was a bit taken back, what did he do?

"Okay ice princess, let's get another ride, revenge is a bitch." Troy smirked as he saw Gabriella jerk at the nickname; clearly she wasn't used to it which could explain the cold eyes he got.

"You really need to learn more, Troy," Gabriella laughed coldly. "Payback's a bitch." And she took off towards the longest hill of them all, knowing Troy would fallow her.

Sharpay Evans was never the type of girl to beg for something. She got what she wanted, end of discussion. But if she would have to back, heck even go down on her knees to have Troy and Gabriella together, she would do it. Without any doubt in the world, she might even give her newest Prada shoes to charity if she would have to.

"Taylor!" Sharpay's high pitched voice echoed through the entire 18th floor. Her feminine hands with perfectly shaped pedicure banged on the door to her best friend's room, waiting for it to open before she would have to visit the spa 18 floors down.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" Taylor shouted as she hurried from her bedroom, fixing her blouse on her way. "Shit Sharpay, I've just got out of the shower. What the heck is wrong with you?"

Sharpay snorted. "Yeah right, anyways we have to discuss something," she stated as the sound of hear clicking heals went through the room when she flopped down on the white couch, crossing her legs in a business-like way.

"I don't really have any saying in this anyway, do I?" Taylor sighed as she walked to the small kitchen that was in one big room together with the living room. She poured some espresso into two cups and made her way back to were her blonde friend sat.

"No," Sharpay said and took a sip of the hot liquid before she continued. "But I don't think you will want to either. It's about Troy and Gabriella," Sharpay stated. Taylor groaned, the blonde had some issue about sticking her nose in everyone else's lives. "Oh don't pull me that shit. You know you want them together too, don't tell me that Gabriella went skiing with Troy by her own choice, because I know she wouldn't."

"Fine, I did it. But that still doesn't mean that I want to force Gabriella into something that she clearly doesn't want to." Taylor gave in. She wasn't the person to do that, that was Sharpay's job and she did it very good on her own.

"We're not going to do anything yet Taylor, but if they aren't together in a month I will have to bring Match-Maker-Sharpay into the picture." Taylor looked at her friend with one of her eyebrows raised; clearly Sharpay wasn't one to feel guilty for making her best friend suffer for something she didn't want to.

"Fine Sharpay, whatever," Taylor sighed. "Just leave Gabriella alone for a while. She didn't come up here to get into some love drama, besides; she will hate us both if we push her about it any more."

* * *

Gabriella let out a long yawn as she stretched outside the hotel two hours later. She'd been riding the hill at least three times with Troy, and he went pretty damn fast. Her whole body was tired and she couldn't wait to take a hot shower to calm her nerves and muscles. Even though she was pretty annoyed with having to go with Troy, her heart and soul was calm. She could feel Troy's eyes on her when she stretched, she smirked and stopped, the smirk growing bigger when she saw the disappointment in Troy's eyes, though he quickly covered it with a smirk.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" He questioned.

Gabriella picked her jacket up from the bench and threw it over her arm. "Don't get your hopes up, Sherlock," she said and turned on her heals. Troy watched her walk away, her hips swaying dangerously which leaved Troy groaning in his throat before he turned the other direction.

She was an animal, and she needed to be tamed.


	3. Talk

**A/N: again, thank you all so much for the reviews and support. I'm so amazed, thank you! I'm actually proud of myself, this is the longest chapter I've ever written, lol. And the end, wow the end. I don't really know what to say about it? Sorry? I know there might be grammars (maybe even alot? :S) and for that, I'm really sorry, but I like the chapter either way, and I know the chapter might not be what some of you expected, for that, I'm sorry again. I have big plans for the next chapter, and I'm really excited about it. So I'll see it'll be out in the middle of next week maybe? Latest. Thank you again so much, I'm going to church now x), enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

Troy walked into his house 10 minutes later and headed for the shower the first thing, as he always did after a day of skiing. He stripped down his clothes and stepped into the shower, feeling his muscles relax under the hot liquid that was streaming down his body. It had been a cool day, skiing with Gabriella had been distracting. Her body made him think of how she would look without all those layer of clothes, instead of focusing on skiing. There was something with her though, that he really liked but couldn't put his finger on. She hadn't threw herself on him like all the other girl's he met up here, hell she didn't even throw him a look when she got here.

Oh well, now he just needed a cold shower too.

"Damn you, Montez."

When Troy got out of the shower a loud knock was heard on the door, before he could even put the towel he'd dried his hair with, a loud sound was heard and Chad broke through the door.

"Yo dude, what's up?" Chad said, sitting down lazily on one of Troy's couches.

"Well, you know, I just got out of the shower and it would be nice if you knocked _AND_ waited for at least someone who told you to come in, because believe me, Chad, some day you'll walk in on me naked and believe me even more, that day you'll regret your mother even considered the idea of having you," Troy scoffed and threw his wet towel on his best friend, who just chuckled in reply.

"We'll see about that, Bolton."

"Danforth, just… ew." Troy shook his head and turned away from his friend to get something to drink out of his fridge. "Do you want anything to drink?" he shouted from the other end of the room where the kitchen was.

"A coke," Chad shouted back and spread out on the couch even more, the smirk still playing on his lips.

"So, dude, what's up with you and Gabriella?" he asked when Troy handed him his coke and sat down in the armchair on the opposite side of the table.

Troy took a deep sip of his coke and relaxed back into the chair. "Nothing," he said innocently, but a small smirk was playing on his lips, that didn't go unnoticed by Chad.

"So you call skiing with her for a whole day, talking and flirting with her and looking at her like you want to take her right there and then, nothing?" Chad chocked and eyebrow at Troy, whose eyes had widened slightly, but he pulled it off by taking a long sip of his coke.

"What do you call it then, Mr. I-know-everything-and-thinks-I'm-so-cool?" Troy fired back.

Chad just smirked at his friend's sarcasm. "I call it flirting like hell, wanting to get into her pants."

Troy's body jerked and he shot a death glare at his friend. "Dude, don't talk about her like that. I don't want to get into her pants, I'm not that person anymore," he said in a serious tone and tried to relax back again, but found it hard.

Sure, Troy had once been one of the worst players that Chad had ever met, but he was not that kind of guy anymore. I mean, could you blame him? He worked on one of America's best known Snow Resorts, hundreds of women's visit the place every week, and who would he be to let the gorgeous ones down? He had his own house a little bit down the hills, placed perfectly in cover behind the trees.

But not anymore. He'd stopped the fucks a little over a year ago when he actually started to realize that it wasn't for any good. The girl's got hurt and he didn't like the idea of breaking anymore hearts. Sure, he still flirted with them, but that wasn't the same thing, and Chad should be very aware of that since they'd worked together and known each other since pre-school.

"Sorry, dude," Chad apologized and looked a little embarrassed. He knew Troy wasn't the man anymore, but it was something he used to make fun of. Apparently, this was something bigger for Troy then.

"Yeah, whatever. What's up for tonight?" Troy waved it off, glad to get away from the subject. Even though Chad was his best friend, he could be a bit too excited about things sometimes.

"Oh, the girl's - well Sharpay, invited us over or something like that. She thought we could hang out somewhere." Troy cocked an eyebrow at his best friend. "Okay, okay. Sharpay invited herself and the girl's over here, and I said yes," Chad hurried to say, his eyes pleading with his best friend. Troy just laughed, Chad and 'puppy eyes' didn't fit, his hair took the biggest sight anyway.

"Dude, never do that 'puppy-dog-eyes' again, it just doesn't fit," Troy laughed hysterical while Chad turned slightly red and hurried to change subject.

"So, you in?" He looked hopefully at his best friend.

Troy sighed, he was really tired and all he really wanted to do was crash in bed, watch some random show on TV and fall asleep after an hour. But then again, Gabriella might be there. He smirked. "Will Montez be there?"

Chad frowned. "Yes, but not there, we're going to be here, remember?" The smirk on Troy's lips grew even bigger, making Chad frown more and a groan escaping. "Dude, please don't tell me you're up to something with that girl. I've known Gabriella since… I don't even know, and her life has been very hectic the last few months, so I beg you please, don't mess with her if she doesn't want to."

"And what makes you think her life's been hectic?" the blue-eyed boy questioned with a smirk.

"Because, Troy Bolton with your ass up the hills, Gabriella Montez is a professional actress and producer in Hollywood." Troy's mouth hung open, he couldn't believe his ears. He would know she had a well-paid job, her clothes and style showed that off, but never in his life could he have guessed that she was famous. And he didn't even have a slightly guess.

"Are you kidding me, Danforth? Because if you are, it's not one of your best jokes."

Chad rolled his eyes at his friend's reaction. "Of course not, and if you did anything else than lick the hills you'd know the paparazzi's have gone crazy over her for the past months," he glared.

As the cool guy Troy always had been, the smirk returned to his face. "So, she is coming?"

"Troy!" Chad groaned, Troy laughing and taking it as a yes.

_Oh well, she never said she didn't want to mess_.

-

"Sharpay Rose Marie Evans!" A loud scream echoed through rum number 21 at Croascount Resort.

Sharpay and Taylor sprung up from the white leather couch in Gabriella's room, appearing in the brunette's bathroom doorway seconds later with flushed and horrified faces.

"What, Gabriella? What happened?!" Taylor rushed, her eyes flying over the bathroom in search for something dead or anything that would cause Gabriella to scream like there was no tomorrow.

"Sharpay, what the hell have you done to my make-up?!" Gabriella shrieked, holding her supposed to be dark red blush, that now was pink, in front of her blonde friend's face. Her own cheek was pink, shining and looking like it was some Halloween costume.

The blonde's eyes twinkled. "Oh Gabi, I just thought that your make-up bag would need some news. I bought the new Vogue Magazine today, and they totally said that pink was the new bling this winter," Sharpay smiled innocently. "And well, I thought that since we're going to visit Tro-" she continued but was cut of by a scream.

"If you so mention that name one more time, I swear I'll head home with the next flight! Will you two just shut the fucking hell up about him; I did not come here to have you two nagging me about a guy that I don't even know!" The scream was enough for both of her friends to back off, their hands up in the air in surrender.

"Okay, okay, sorry," Sharpay said, her eyes not as twinkling as before, but more frightened now because of her friend's behaviour. They both backed away while Gabriella shut the bathroom door again with a loud _bang_.

"Damn it, Sharpay! I told you to leave her the fuck alone," Taylor hissed, hitting Sharpay on the arm.

"Ouch! That hurt, and I just thought she would need-"

"She don't want our fucking help, Sharpay! Get that inside your blonde head. Gabriella will do just fine without our help, and if she wants to create something with Troy, then I trust her to do it, and if she wants our help then she knows she can come to us. But leave her the fuck alone while she actually doesn't do it!" Taylor said in a low voice, glaring at Sharpay before sinking down on the couch again.

"Fine," Sharpay agreed with a low snort.

Meanwhile, Gabriella rubbed her left cheek desperately to get rid of the pink colour that appeared. She was furious with Sharpay's attempt to help her, and it annoyed her to no end that she couldn't just take in that she didn't want anything going on at the moment. It was ridiculous how they nagged her about it, they hadn't even been at the place for a week and they already made her wish she didn't come.

"Stupid. Fucking. Make-up," she muttered while she rubbed the hardest she could, trying to look at least slightly normal. When she couldn't remove any more, Gabriella washed her hands careful before dashing out the bathroom and towards the living room.

"Are you fucking happy now, Sharpay? I'll go like this and meet your fucking dream boy, are you fucking happy?" she said through her teeth, glaring at a certain blonde who was settled on the sofa but shot up when the sound of her best friend's angry footsteps echoed through the hall.

"It doesn't look that much, Gabs," Taylor hurried to save, watching Gabriella's face carefully.

"Oh really, I just look like a fucking clown, people will think that I'm going to a fucking circus instead of… where the fuck we're going," she growled.

Sharpay looked at her friend with one of her pink nails tapping her chin. "You do know that you've said 'fucking' in every sense now, Gabs?" Sharpay stated matter-of-factly. "You know what, I think that's what you need, a good fuck," she finished in a convincing tone.

Gabriella exploded. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Sharpay!" she screamed, pulling at her arms that were tied behind her back by Taylor. "Will you just fucking leave me to be?!" she burst into tears, slid down to the floor sobbing with tears.

Taylor glared at Sharpay annoyed, and sat down on Gabriella's side, trying to sooth her and calm down.

"Please, Sharpay. I appreciate that you want me to be happy, really Sharpay, I do. But I just don't want this right now, I want to have some time to just think about myself and take care of myself before I jump into a relationship. Please, Shar," Gabriella sobbed through her tears; her head was resting on Taylor's shoulder.

Sharpay sighed and sat down on Gabriella's other site, helping Taylor to sooth their friend's back. "I'm sorry, Gabi. I just really want you to be happy, that's all. And in my world, well a good fuck makes me feel good, ya know? I just want the same for you, but I guess I have to learn that it isn't, huh?"

Gabriella actually giggled at her friend's words. "Yeah, you do."

"I'll try, I promise," she promised. "But you've got to admit that the last line was great?" she said proudly, making both Gabriella and Taylor frown in confusion. "That what you need is a good fuck," Sharpay said again while rolling her eyes.

Taylor and Gabriella burst out laughing. "Oh dear god, Sharpay," Gabriella laughed. Sharpay smirked but started to laugh with her two best friends too. They all ended up rolling on the floor with laughter, holding their stomach while trying to force air through their lungs.

-

"Well who do we have here if it isn't Miss. Montez herself," Troy smirked as he opened the door half an hour later, revealing a dark headed beauty with tight dark jeans, a white blouse that he could almost see through (well, he could see through if he actually beamed at her longer than he should), and a big grey cardigan over. His most sensitive organ woke up with a throb and he cursed silently over the goddess standing in front of him. "And oh, you brought your bodyguards too," he stated as he saw Taylor and Sharpay on her right side, smirking. The three girls' burst out in hysterical fits of giggles much to Troy's surprise, and his face reminded confused as the giggling ladies stepped into his house, leaving him to close the door and figure what he'd said that was so funny.

"Hey guys!" Chad said as the girls' entered the living room together. They all went for a hug, and Taylor for a kiss, which turned out to a passionate kiss, and ended with Sharpay separating them while announcing, "I'm not here to watch some porn film that my best friend and her big-headed boyfriend shows live, thank you very much." Making the rest of the people laugh out loud.

"Anyone wants something to drink?" Chad questioned his arm around Taylor's shoulders.

Everyone said yes and soon the living room was filled with wine, beer, coke, nuts and fruits. The talk went about everything and nothing, how the girls' liked it in the resort, why "F.R.I.E.N.D.S" actually stopped to be recorded, and everything in between. The laughter filled the house and glasses were to be re-filled.

After what felt like hours of talking, laughing and drinking with her friends', Gabriella felt that she really needed some air. She excused herself and made her way to the front door, the only door she knew that led outside since they hadn't really got a round-tour of the house. She stepped out in the ice cold night, taking a deep breath of air, feeling her lungs fill with fresh oxygen.

"Looking for the rain?" She heard a husky voice behind her, she turned around quickly, almost tripping on the ice and fall off the porch. There stood no one else but Troy. Of course, Gabriella rolled her eyes as she grip the railing tight so that she couldn't trip again.

"I don't smoke," she informed in a cold tone, her eyes not showing off any sign of feeling or weather she lied or not. Troy stepped towards her and stood on her side, making her shiver at the body contact since the porch was too small for them to have any space between them.

"If you say so," he spoke in an unknown tone, so she couldn't decide if he believed her or not. However, she turned towards the other side and watched the light coming from the hills thousands of meters in front of her.

"You shouldn't take everything you hear or see for granted, Bolton. It will eventually step in the way for you." And with that, Gabriella turned on her heels and disappeared into the house again, leaving Troy confused once again.

-

"So, Montez, I've heard that you're paparazzi meat right now," Troy smirked and wiggled his eyebrows fifteen minutes later when they all were settled in the living room again. Gabriella's mocha brown eyes turned darker as her head swung in Troy's direction.

"Why, are you jealous?" she replied, coldly.

The six other eyes pair watched between the two anxiously, too afraid to interrupt something to tell them to cool down a bit.

"Not at all, not at all," the sandy haired man replied with a chuckle, his azure eyes sparkling in reflection of the snow. "I'm just curious to why people would follow you wherever you go, I mean, it would be waste of time." Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him, she knew there was something to it, there had to be. "I mean, for a person who doesn't even talk, or at least gives you what you want."

Her eyes turned the colour of black, and her mouth pressed together in a tight line when the smirk grew on Troy's face. "I'd rather have them following me than your cocky ass trying to impress me down the hills," she replied, and the room went silent. Eight pair of eyes was now glued on Gabriella, but she wouldn't take her own eyes from the electric blue ones, daring him to look away.

"We'll see about that," he replied in a husky voice, his eyes so attractive that it made Gabriella cringe and fire shooting through her petite body.

This was war, and neither of them planned to lose. But what they didn't know was; they would make it up in the end.

Whether they wanted it or not.

* * *


	4. Trapped

**A/N: wow, I can't believe I'm finally done. I'm so so sorry for the delay. Everything has just been so damn screwed and twisted the past few weeks, making my head stop working and I get stuck with the ideas in my head, not being able to get it down in a document. But now I finally did, and I'm really sorry if it's crappy, I don't really know what I think about this. It's... I don't know. It's so different from everything else I've ever written and it's kind of hard. And, I'm sorry to say this, but I don't know when the next one will be out. My real life is coming crashing down on me right now, and the next few chapters are very important so I want them perfect. But not too long, I swear, Promise. Have some fate in me, and I'll have it out, hopefully before my birthday, on April 29th. Haha :)**

**But I would like to give the biggest thanks to runningequalslife (yes! I FINALLY learned how to spell your name, I'm so sorry, hahaha!), for helping me to get everything out, and down on paper. Your help really did help, so thank you so so much! Guess this is for you then :)**

**So, there is this thing I would want to try, and I can't do it without you guys so will you help me? I have around 30 followers on this story right now, and I would like to know each of your thoughts, write one words, write a novel, whatever you feel like. Just tell me what you think of this chapter, it would make me so happy and at the same time get the next chapter out faster. So, can I at least get half of all of you? that'll be 15, please? :) **

**Thanks for reading, ENJOY!**

_

* * *

_

_Her back arched as the pleasure from his lips sent shivers through her entire body. Her normally even breath was hitched in her throat and came out as short, quick pants. __The pressure from his hands that were running all over her body made her core get even wetter and she cried out in pleasure as his lips closed over her already harden nipple, his left hand working on the other one. _

"_Troy… Troy, please…" she managed to get out, her voice husky and panting. He bit down on her left nipple with a little force, making her cry out loud. She didn't know for how long she would be able to take it, she was already soaked and the force he was doing with his tongue made her feel like she was going crazy._

"_Hmm…" he murmured back as he shifted to the right one, giving it the same attention before he planted open mouthed kisses down her stomach. "You're so beautiful, Gabriella." That was the first time he'd ever said her name; and the thought of it, the sound of her name rolling off his tongue so goddamn sexy, made her core throb and the liquid slid down her thighs. _

"_Troy… Troy, please I…" she panted, her breath taken away. "I need you." _

* * *

Gabriella walked the long pathway around the hotel, her footsteps nearly audible in the deep, dark and cold snow. Her mind was in deep thought, making her go crazy from all the voices screaming in her head. One was wondering what the hell just happened, another told her it was just what she wanted, someone laughed at her and said it was her own fault, and the last one, the one she WANTED to be real, the one she insisted to be; that this was just some crazy dream because Troy had been new and that's why she dreamt about him. That's usually the deal, right?

But why? Why would she dream SUCH a dream about him? She hated him, wait, no maybe hate is a strong word, and she disliked him. She felt like puke every time she saw him, her stomach were cringing when his blue eyes and shaggy hair got into her sight.

_Have you ever thought about that maybe it is because you like him?_Someone asked her. She groaned, no, not him, that couldn't be possible. He was a big jerk; he fooled with all the girls around him just to get his own needs answered.

"He's such a womanizer," Gabriella said out in the blue, her arms resting on the railing while she looked out from the gorgeous view from Croascount's restaurant.

"Talking to yourself again, Montez?" Gabriella spun around and almost tripped with the force. There, two meters from her stood Troy Bolton, faded jeans riding low on his hips, a black jacket zipped all the way up to his jaw, with his hair moved to the side out of his eyes. His blue eyes were sparkling in contrast to the snow, and everything else suddenly looked so goddamn boring.

Gabriella bit her lip, forcing herself to stay conscious while looking deep into his eyes. "What are you doing here?" she breathed out, her heart still beating unusual fast. Whether it was because of the god standing before her, or because she had been so scared, she didn't know. Well, it must have been the last one, right?

"I always come here." Troy stood on Gabriella's left side, while Gabriella still tried to gain her shock together and remind herself that she didn't like this guy. Not at all. But her breath was uneven, and suddenly she felt so much bigger, clumsier and more worried that she would have if Troy wouldn't stand on her left. She played with her fingers and avoided everything else, just trying to focus on them.

Troy watched the sight in front of him, his thoughts on something else than the gorgeous view in front of him for once. He'd get a little pissed when he saw that someone else was here, on his place. But when he saw who it was, his heart started to bump faster and even though his mind told him to leave, his feet's continued to walk forward. Gabriella looked so beautiful even though she was wearing a pair of sweets, uggs and a brown jacket. It took all of Troy's power not to throw himself over her.

He looked over at her; she was playing with her hands and looked deep in thought. His veins felt like they were going to explode, his hands were almost trembling. How could it be legal to look like her?

"What's up?" Troy asked, making Gabriella jump for the second time that night. The concern in his voice was so obvious that it made Gabriella even more nervous. So much for dislike.

"What? What do you mean?" she played it off, avoiding Troy's eyes that bored into her.

"You look concerned about something or worried…" he travelled off.

Gabriella bit her lip again, was she so obvious? What the hell was happening, she was never like this. She closed her eyes tightly, okay come on, Gabriella, you can do this.

Troy watched Gabriella close her eyes almost painfully. He wondered what was going on, why would she be up this late? When she opened her eyes again, they looked close to what they'd been days before when they'd been at Troy's house, cold and dark. Troy almost backed a step, what did he do?

"It's nothing. Why would you think I would tell you?"

Troy hesitated. "I just," he rubbed his neck nervously. "I just thought you looked very sad about something. And it surprised me when I saw that you were here, because I'm almost always the only one here, or I am. I've never seen anyone here. I'm sorry?"

Gabriella watched him closely while he spoke, as much as she didn't want to admit it, he sounded concerned and actually worried. Even sorry. "Why would you care, anyway?" she sighed and finally felt her body relax a bit more, and she leaned out over the railing again.

Troy's head turned towards Gabriella in confusion. "Why wouldn't I care?"

Gabriella turned away from the white paradise in front of her when she realized that Troy was looking at her. She met his eyes and saw that they were filled with confusion. "Because," she frowned. Her eyes locked with his once again, and Troy realized what she meant.

"Oh, you think I'm one of those guys," he stated. He didn't seem pissed, but he wasn't happy either. "You think I screw around with women like they are some sort of toy, get what I want and leave. That my dick is longer than my brain can think." He knew why Gabriella acted like she did towards him; she thought he was one of _them_.

"Well, aren't you?" Their eyes locked. Gabriella looked at him with a serious look, while Troy just tried to take in what she said. His heart sank an inch, it hurt but he tried to hide it if she thought that he was one of them. He couldn't show her.

Troy just shrugged. What else could he do?

* * *

Sharpay Evans was a girl to get what she wanted. When she was twelve, she got the sparkling pink purse she wanted, that coasted too much for a twelve year old. When she was thirteen her dad gave her, her first credit card, which were fast empty of money after a day in the mall. When she turned seventeen, the pink convertible she wanted stood outside the mansion of house she lived in, waiting for her to drive like a diva in through Albuquerque.

The only thing Sharpay Evans never had gotten in her entire life (that she could think of), was for her best friend to hook up with a guy that looked like the god of angels, while her best friend were too blind to see of well they would fit.

"Gabriella Montez! Will you just tell me what the hell is going on before I tackle you down and force you to tell me what you're hiding?!" Sharpay said in a high, frustrated voice. The two best friends were sitting (more like Gabriella lying and Sharpay standing with her hands on her hips) in Gabriella's living room. Gabriella had been quiet all morning, just told Sharpay that she didn't feel like skiing today. While Taylor had understood and went by herself, Sharpay stayed and tried to get it out of Gabriella. And for the first time, Sharpay Evans didn't seem to get what she wanted.

"I'm right here, Sharpay. Already lying too, just jump on me if you want to," Gabriella replied in a tired voice. She didn't know why she let herself be like this, she didn't even know why. But after yesterday night, she didn't feel like seeing Troy again. The look in his eyes when she'd said those words was something she couldn't quite understand, but it made her think twice and almost feel bad about it.

"Argh!" Sharpay groaned, she sunk down on the couch again, her hands over her face. "Seriously girl, what is up with you? I hate this Gabriella; it's all quiet and boring. She makes me sick." Sharpay watched her friend lying in front of her, just starring up the ceiling.

"Then go, Sharpay, please. You won't get anything out of me anyway so just walk away. Don't waste your time." Gabriella's eyes never left the ceiling while she said this; she almost looked like she was in trance.

"Fine," the blonde said a bit irritated. "But I won't leave you all alone, Gabs. I'll be back in a few hours." Sharpay rose from the couch and paused for a second to look at her friend. She wasn't even sure that Gabriella had heard her. Sharpay leaned over so her face was above Gabriella's but in the air. "And I'll bring, Tay." And with that, she stormed out of the room, her footsteps echoing through the hallway.

Gabriella sighed. She didn't feel like being social today, not hanging out with a bunch of people and talk and laugh like nothing ever happened.

But what did happen anyway?

-

Nine hours later, Sharpay had still not come over. Gabriella was pretty sure that she'd hooked up with some guy by now. Taylor had stopped by around lunch and just talked normal stuff with Gabriella. Unlike Sharpay, she knew better than pressure Gabriella and force her to say something. Gabriella now stood at her refrigerator and pored herself some orange juice.

"Someone told me you were hiding in here." Gabriella jumped in surprise and turned around. Her heart stopped and her jaw dropped, because in the doorway of her hotel room stood Troy, dark jeans and his skiing jacket, his glasses on his head above a brown beanie.

"Troy! What the hell are you doing here?! Are you lost? Because this is my room if you didn't know," Gabriella snapped, a little harder than she meant it to be, and kept a hand over her racing heart.

Troy smirked and took his chance to step into the kitchen. "No, I know you live here, that's why I'm here." He sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and looked very calm and satisfied with himself, making Gabriella even angrier.

"What the hell are you doing here then?" she couldn't hide her anger, after all this was her room and she didn't even know Troy that good. "And, how on earth did you get in here? I'm pretty sure I locked the door when Taylor left."

Troy searched for something in his pocket before he found it and hung it on his finger, showing it to Gabriella. "I work here, remember? We have extra keys; just imagine if thousands of people lost their key. This place would be useless." He didn't say it in a tone that told her that she was dumb for not thinking about it, more like telling her a fact. "And for your first question. I didn't see you today, and Sharpay muttered something about hiding from something from your deepest deep. Now, I don't really know what that's supposed to mean, but you sure know how to piss that girl off," Troy chuckled, his white teeth making his smile even more beautiful.

"That still doesn't give you the right to just break into my room like it's yours. What if I wouldn't have been here? Or what if I'd been naked?" Gabriella muttered, but she immediately regretted the last words and a blush spread over her cheeks. "Forget the last part."

Troy laughed out loud. "Oh, I would have enjoyed it if you had been a little less dressed than you are now, believe me, sweetheart. As for the other parts, I would've just walked out again if I had seen that you weren't here. But now when that's not the case, no need to think about it."

Gabriella glared at him. "You sure don't show that you're not who I think you are, Bolton," she said, coldly.

Troy's eyes turned dark and he narrowed his eyes in Gabriella's, but she refused to back down. "I'm not that guy, Montez, and some day you'll realize it."

Gabriella snorted. "If you say so."

Silence followed and both Troy and Gabriella looked away from each other, both in their own thoughts. While Gabriella thought about what Troy had said, Troy did the same. What the hell did the other mean with their words?

"I'm going to head up to the hill, you wanna come?" Troy suddenly said and rose from his chair. Gabriella looked at him confused.

"What hill? It's 11pm, the hills are closed."

Troy chuckled. "Not the hills, the hill. Where you were yesterday night," he explained.

"I don't think so, Bolton," Gabriella said, her cold voice coming back. Troy just shrugged, if she wanted to play that game then fine. He could play too.

"I'll see you then," he said and walked out of the kitchen, heading to the door.

"Don't count on it, Bolton," Gabriella muttered and put the glass she'd been drinking from down a little too hard. She splashed water over it before heading into the living room and turned the TV on, trying desperately to distract herself from the blue-eyed guy.

She flipped through the channels in less than a minute. On one channel, some old Friends episode played over and over, and another the Simpson, what the hell is wrong with the world these days? Gabriella turned the TV off and threw the remote on the couch in anger; she then stormed into her bathroom to brush her teeth and then threw herself on the bed.

Two minutes later, she closed her eyes in hope to calm herself down. But when it didn't help, she pushed the fluffy covers away and sat up, her feet on the floor and starred out of the window; the white snowflakes were falling peacefully, waiting for Gabriella to step out in it. She put a big jacket on and walked out. It was a chilly night, not too cold but still cold, however that fit together she didn't know.

She walked and walked, never really thinking about where she was heading until she came to the steps of the same place she was yesterday. Slowly, she moved up the short staircase and stepped out on the platform. A dark figure was standing at the same spot that she'd been standing at yesterday. Gabriella slowly moved forward, careful to not make any noise. When she was a hundred percent sure that the shadow was Troy, Gabriella stepped out on his side.

"Mumbling to yourself, Bolton?" Troy's head jerked to the side. He didn't jump like Gabriella had done, but he sure got a surprise, a nice one to be perfect.

He smirked. "I wasn't mumbling, Montez."

"Why couldn't you at least have pretended? I want to play too, you know," she frowned, almost sounding like a little child. But Troy loved it, her expression taunted him and he couldn't help but move a little bit closer while her eyes were closed. "You're just so full of yourself, Bolton."

"I'll do it next time, I swear." He put his hands up to show he was honest. Gabriella watched him closely. No matter how weird it would sound, she never quite saw how good Troy was actually looking. His blue eyes were sparkling, like a diamond and his body looked strong like a rock, but at the same time very comfortable.

"And what makes you think there will be a next time?" Gabriella whispered, because Troy was now stepping closer to her, trapping her between the railing and himself, giving her no space to run away.

"You've told me that once, and I'm not going to believe you anymore," he whispered in the same low, husky voice. A chill of hot sparks rushed through Gabriella's body, because Troy was now so close to her that she could feel his warm breath tickling her face.

"Jerk," Gabriella whispered back, but the meaning of it didn't come out like it should. It was more like a demand to make him do something about it, to shoot something back at her.

Troy smiled a genuine smile and closed the gap between them. He was now standing in front of Gabriella, without any part of their bodies touching, but his arms on each side of her against the railing. She was screwed.

"I'm not a jerk, and I'll prove it to you."

Troy pressed his lips to Gabriella's. Gabriella's body jerked and stiffened when she felt his soft, silk lips against hers. Troy pressed his body up against Gabriella's carefully, walking her the last inch backwards so she was now standing against the railing. His fingers stroke over her hips under her jacket, tickling and sending sparks from the places his fingers touched, through her entire body.


	5. Desire

**Okay well, hello? Uhm, I'm so sorry for just disappearing. I've been sick, like really sick. I got home from the hospital a week ago, and I'm not even gonna try to explain what's wrong with me cus it's WAY complicated and I'm not even sure myself. I'm still not like, perfectly fine, but as my future husband says, 'A little bit longer, and I'll be fine' :) I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out though. And about suffer on a board, I don't know either. I have some serious thinking to deal with about that story, so, keep holding on to me. I will come back, I promise!**

**I just want to give a HUGE BIG FAT thank you to my best friend, Caroline, for putting up with me through this. So if you read this, Cee, you're the best, always gonna be (: **

**Okay, off to my beloved story. Sooo, eh. I don't have much to say, I'm REALLY sorry for grammar and spelling errors and anything you can find. I haven't written in a long time, and believe me you forget pretty damn easy. But I tried, and this is like, 8 pages I think and I've never written a chapter this long, but I guess I owe you that. So, Enjoy! (:**

* * *

Gabriella Montez had been in relationships, no one could accuse her for anything else. She'd had her ups and downs with boys, she'd been treated good and she'd been treated bad. She knew how to kiss, and she knew how a good kisser was. She knew how it felt to long for someone in more than one way, and she knew how to put the longing into action.

The one thing Gabriella Montez did not know was that what she felt right now was not anywhere near longing. Her mind would not let her concentrate, her lips refused to pull together in fear of loosing the sweet taste it had at the moment, but most of all, her body almost arched for the contact of the man again. Her blood ran through her veins like a crazy frog, but at the same time, she'd never felt more alive than she did right now.

This was pure desire.

-

While Gabriella was lying in her bed, pondering about what happened three hours ago, Troy was sitting on his terrace with his head in his hands. The beautiful view in front of him, the mountains far away and spruce forest, was nothing compared to the feeling he had lingering in his body, fighting to stay.

Just thinking about the feeling of her body pressed against his own made his body warmer, his veins on fire.

He took a deep, shaky breath and pushed his hands through his hair for the millionth time that night. His thoughts wouldn't let go of the beautiful brunette that was probably fast asleep in her hotel room right now. To not be able to be there with her, not be able to kiss her like he wanted to made him want to scream. She wasn't his, and she would probably never be. The animal he'd earlier announced her to be, seemed impossible to be tamed.

-

"Come on, dude, what's up with you?" a frizzy Chad said and handed his best friend a glass of cold water. The beauty of living somewhere where it's cold is that the water is the best you'll ever taste. Which was a good thing for Troy at this moment, he hadn't been sleeping all night and his head was pounding like a fucking basketball.

Troy sighed, and took a sip for his water before he replied in a low, painful voice. "I told you, Chad. Nothing, I've just had a rough night, that's all." The snowboarder sighed once more and moved to lie down on the couch, covering the angelic face with a satin purple pillow. The chances of convincing Chad were like ninety-nine, and he would consider himself lucky if he was alive when Sharpay had found out about him being a wreck.

"Fine then, but you're lucky it's Saturday, Durham would not be pretty if you stayed home from work because of that," Chad said in a dramatic tone, making Troy chuckle slightly until his head reminded him that he was still alive.

The glory of having a best friend like Chad was definitely the way he always made Troy laugh (or, well, there was still this one time when Chad told his parents about when he walked in on a fifteen-year-old Troy and his girlfriend at the time, having some private activities. Oh yeah, that was not a pretty moment), with his dumb or overdramatic comments. He'd met Chad in pre-school, when the teacher paired them up together for a drawing contest (which, unfortunately, they lost since the only thing they did, was yell at each other and throw crayons on each other), he'd shared his lunch with Chad in middle school when he "forgot his lunch". Chad had been the one going with Troy in the ambulance when he broke his arm in 8th grade. Troy had practically lived at Chad's house through freshman year when his parents were fighting all the time. On the winter break of senior year, Chad had been the one to invite Troy and his family over to the cabin they had at Croascount Resort. And when college was over, Troy had been the one to arrange the jobs at CR they now had. To sum it all together, they'd been sharing, they'd been fighting, but in the end none of them could live without the others friendship and brotherly love they'd built through their 22 years of knowing each other.

-

The cold wind rang through her ears, catching the untied hair with force, her cheeks stinging. But the air she forced into her lungs was nothing but healing and comforting for Gabriella. The black and red snowboard swished smoothly over the white snow down Croascount's highest hill, clouds of the beautiful gleaming snow spread around the petite girl, making her imperceptible. Even if you watched closely, you couldn't see the bothered and upset look on the girl's face. Or how her heart was tumbling like a rapid vibrator in her petite chest.

It wasn't the fact that she'd kissed the man she didn't want anything to do with, not either that she'd let him kiss her in the first place. It was the fact that, after all that she'd told herself, she had never felt more alive inside than the seconds Troy Bolton's lips was on hers. Not even this, riding down the most famous hill in the entire world on her snowboard alone, could compare to the sparks, lust and living feelings she'd felt. And when it finally downed on her that Troy Bolton had pulled his well known and famous action on her, she couldn't do anything else than go insane. Could you blame her? A guy you dislike with such passion because he's a player pulls his trigger on you and you fall for it. Would you jump in joy and happiness?

She hadn't told Sharpay and Taylor, knowing that they would kill her (well, at least the blonde one) when they found out, didn't matter. This was something she was embarrassed of, almost ashamed. The tricks of Troy Bolton had worked on Gabriella Montez, and that she would not go around and announce, to say it all in one, she wasn't really proud of it.

And she would never admit to a living human soul that she'd liked what the blue-eyed boy did to her.

_Oh well, so she thought…_

-

Troy walked out from his daily work hour in the ski-shop. Sighing big and revealing as he strolled down the hotel lobby to one of the restaurants. The sleep didn't seem to feel like catching up with him, he'd spent every night at the hillside for the past few days. Chad had suggested he booked a appointment at the doctors in Colorado, asking them to give him some sleeping pills but Troy had said no. He didn't need the pills, he needed the petite brunette beauty that sat in the spot he'd normally sit facing his best friend at their favourite table, laughing at something his best friend just said, joined by her two best friends and another worker, Mark.

Troy's heart flipped, the reason far more than one reason. The jealousy towards his best friend stung deep in him, envy with his best friend because of his power to make her laugh, make her smile that heart melting smile that he would give anything to see when he said something. Rising and thudding harder because she was sitting at his table, where he soon would sit. His blood rose when he saw that Mark sat on the other side of Gabriella, clearly interested in making her his next 'mark's-eternety-long-i-have-to-have-sex-list-with'.

"Well, well, well, look who's find her way out of her home," Troy said, in an amused tone as he walked down through the tables, finally standing at the end of the table with all ten eyes on him. Two of them turning back in the different direction when she saw who it was, continuing talking like she hadn't noticed him.

"That was so funny, Chad, I wish I could've seen that."

Troy frowned, but quickly covered it with a 'sneeze' when the eyes of a particularly blonde landed on him. Why did she avoid him? Pretend like he didn't exist, that was not very nice, and it made him self-conscious – wait, what? Troy Bolton did not get self-conscious, not at any point. What the hell was he thinking?

Chad laughed and nodded while wiping his tears, motioned for Troy to sit down. "Hey dude, we were just talking about you. I told the girl's here about that time on your 21st birthday, when you ran out in bare underwear in front of the whole CR personal," he laughed, and pounded him in the back.

They were talking about him? Was Gabriella laughing at him? Or with him?

Troy shot a cold look at Chad and sat down. "Thanks so much," he muttered, and started to rip the wrapping off his sandwich.

The talking went on while Troy just sat and ate his lunch in silence, glaring out the window with his thoughts everywhere else than the conversation about where they should eat dinner tonight. He just listened with one ear while the other half of him thought of different ways to get back at Chad.

But Chad wasn't the one who was going to get the cold side.

"Well, we could hang at my place," Mark started. "My house is big enough, we could watch some cool movies on the flat screen in the…" Troy's mind cut it there. He was too tired to hear of Mark's rich bitchy talk. He just wanted to impress, and Troy never really liked him anyways.

But when Mark started to pull his arm over the back of Gabriella's chair, and tell her about how big his house were, "It's three levels, I prefer the third one, because that's the one that has the gym and swimming pool. I could show you-" Troy had had enough.

"You're not even going to be there and I don't think Gabriella is even slightly interested in your fuck up of a home, so I suggest you shut your little rich mouth before I do it for you, Henderson," Troy snapped, his eyes cold as they ever could be. Mark's eyes went wide at what Troy said, and he shot a cold glance back at Troy. Knowing that he shouldn't do anything, Mark excused himself and walked away with stern steps, leaving a very frustrated and angry Troy, and a confused Gabriella behind.

Gabriella watched Troy carefully while he went back to glaring down in the table and eating his sandwich. His eyes were dark and the expression on his face gave away that he was very annoyed with someone or something. Gabriella had a clue about what, but she had no idea why.

Troy finished his lunch and rose from his chair. "I'll see you…" he mumbled, and with movements that showed off his mood he left the table, walking by the trashcan where he threw the wrapping from his sandwich.

She wouldn't let him get away with this. "I'll see you guys later," she said quickly, and left the table.

She ran down the lobby after Troy, looking for him everywhere. But it wasn't until she was at the end of the other side on the hotel that she found him, ignoring the thought of how he could've got there in such short time. "Troy!"

Troy turned around at his name, watching the petite girl half running towards him. "What do you want, Montez?" he muttered, he really wasn't in the right mood to fight with her right now. He had enough to thing about after the confirmation that Mark was after her.

"What the hell was that all about?" Gabriella asked in a harsh voice.

Troy's eyes shot up to meet hers, glaring back at her with cold ones. "I just protected you from being one of Henderson's whores," he shrugged, but his voice still cold. Was she really going to be mad at him for that? That was just insane.

"What if I liked him? He was nice, Bolton! And you're not my father, you don't decide who I like and don't like." Her voice was low, threatening.

_Oh right, this is Montez we talk about. _

Troy got really mad now, she didn't understand. "You don't understand, Gabriella. Mark uses girls´, he is not looking for a relationship in any way, he just wants them in bed and then he's done. I was just trying to be nice, as a friend." Jeez, she was really some wired animal that just wouldn't want to be tamed.

"For your record, I liked him, and he's more of a human than a dick like you. I can take care of myself just fine, thank you." And with that she stomped away, head held high and her boots clicking against the floor.

"Fuck you, Montez."

-

"Could you two share lift, its many people who wants to ride today."

Gabriella just nodded and stepped aside, letting the other person the lift worker were talking to step on her other side. She was tired, and annoyed. All she wanted to do was ride the hills till her muscles were sore to the point that she couldn't stand anymore.

"You could at least have said thanks, Montez. I was just trying to be nice, no need to go all freaked on me." Her head shot up again, she hadn't even bothered to look who the worker gave the lift to other than her. But oh, how she regretted it now.

"Thank you for acting like an ass, daddy Bolton," she said in a fake angelic voice, while she glared at Troy.

"That's my girl," Troy smiled brightly. He really knew how to annoy Gabriella to the point where she just wanted to… She didn't even know what she wanted to do; nothing seemed to be good enough for the jackass.

The fact that Troy looked as sexy as ever when he buckled the snowboard on his feet ten minutes later didn't help Gabriella at all. It shouldn't be a surprise to her that he was a snowboarder, she'd seen his name on the list of workers, and it had said that he was a snowboard teacher for kids.

"I didn't know you were a snowboarder, Montez," Troy smirked when they started to slide in a slow rate.

It suddenly felt like she was a beginner. She'd been snowboarding pretty much since she was born, but when Troy was gliding skilled on her side it was like she had to concentrate on every move she made to not fall. It was like she was fighting against something she couldn't break. She wasn't herself anymore, her mind and heart didn't work together anymore.

Gabriella's lungs filled with fresh air, and her head felt clearer than it had done in years. Her senses felt free when she flew down the hill. The snowboard glided with the perfect slide, and she couldn't have asked for anything else.

Troy had glided off to take the wood track. She could still see him sometimes, because the track was just beside the hill. Her heart beat faster with every trick he did. He jumped over the jump, always landing perfect in the snow again, swaying back and forth with such grace that Gabriella didn't know someone could have on a snowboard.

But the seventh time Troy was going to jump, he came wrong and fell. Gabriella's heart stopped and she exploded in worry when he didn't rise again. She jumped to the side and unbuckled her snowboard, and ran to Troy as fast as she could in the snow and her boots.

"Troy?!" she said worried as she hurried to him. "Troy, are you oka-" she interrupted herself when she saw his head; blood was slowly making its way down his right side under his beanie.

Troy opened his eyes again, a pained expression on his beautiful features. "I'm fine; I just hit my head a bit."

"I can see that. Come on, do you have a first aid kit here somewhere? "She asked as she helped him up. She thought Troy would know where the nearest cabin with that stuff would be since he worked here.

Gabriella stopped and looked up at the house in front of her, and then back at Troy. "Why are you taking me to Chad's house?" Troy turned around on the first step and watched Gabriella's confused and annoyed expression. "I'm not in a fucking joking mood here, Bolton," she said, in an irritated way that Troy found incredible sexy.

He chuckled. "This is my house, Montez." Gabriella's eyes grew wider and darker at the same time. "Who said it was Chad's?" he then asked, confused. Gabriella's cheeks burnt like they were on fire. She made a clear note in the back of her head to have a serious talk with her friend, Sharpay Evans.

But while the madness at her best friend faded, the excitement overtook her. She'd been in Troy's house (well, not that she was aware of it at the time, but still), she'd actually seen the most personal space of the guy that she disliked with a passion. And in somehow, it made her excited, curious to find out more about him, get her theories proved right, and show everyone that Gabriella Montez could be very observing and smart in the case.

"Do you find my home addictive, Montez?" The smirk that was playing on his lips made her determined about at least one thing, Troy Bolton would always be a cocky bastard.

Instead of starting some lame and boring discussion, that she knew Troy wouldn't understand or take serious anyway, Gabriella just muttered something alone the lines, "Very", and continued to look around, doing her best to not reveal how curious she actually was.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" Gabriella asked, the irritation in her voice clearly showing as Troy sat down on one of his large sofas.

Troy chuckled slightly, apparently Gabriella didn't try to hide her irritation, and if she did then she was awful at it. "Walk past the stairs, down the hall towards the play room, halfway down there is a cabinet on your right. It should be there somewhere."

"Why are you keeping a first aid kit so far away? You do realize that if you were loosing more blood you'd be dead by the time I'm back." Oh yeah, Gabriella really did no effort in trying to hide how stupid she thought Troy was.

"If I lost more blood, I think and hope you would've called an ambulance helicopter and not drag me to my house, so it's fine," Troy smirked smartly, making Gabriella frown in annoyance and stomp off towards the hall, wondering what side of her that worried about the idiot 15 minutes earlier.

"The other hall!" Gabriella groaned in anger and spun around again, ignoring the chuckling Troy when she passed him in the living room.

She took the opportunity to look around as she walked down the hall, and she could not say that she was not impressed. Troy had a good taste in design. The walls were a shadow of light creamy gold and big black/white pictures were hanging on them.

Gabriella found the kit quickly and hurried back to the living room again. She sat down in front of Troy on the table and looked at his wound. His golden bangs were hanging into it and without thinking; Gabriella lifted her hand and brushed them away.

It wasn't the fact that the blood were half dried, or that it was very dirty that made her heart shiver and tingles of warmth going from her hands through her entire body. Troy's golden locks were so soft and his skin was like silk.

Gabriella couldn't seem to think, she knew she had to stop this and it wasn't like she didn't want to, but the feelings she'd got when she touched him made her mute.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" She heard Troy's faint voice, and she shook her head quickly to gain her focus again.

"What? Oh, uh… Yes, uh can you hold your hand here so your hair doesn't fall back again?" she said, feeling slightly awkward. Troy lifted his hand and placed it where Gabriella said, their hands brushed when she pulled her hand away, and the electric warmth shot through her again_. 'Come on, Gabriella, focus'_ she thought and fought to not brush their skins again.

Gabriella worked in silence, concentrating very hard to clean the wound free from every dirty piece of whatever that had find their way to it, and when she was done the darkness had fallen. Troy smiled in appreciation when he let go of his hair, leaving it to form with the other hair on his right side, looking more beautiful than ever with the plaster right above his right brow. "Thank you."

Gabriella just smiled and avoided to look into his eyes. "I'm gonna go and throw this away," she gestured to the dirty cotton she'd used. "You… should lie down." She hurried into the kitchen and threw the cotton in the trashcan, and then leaned over the counter. _'You should lie down? What the fuck, Montez, you hate him!'_

She dropped her head into her hands, feeling given up. "Why? It's not nice to leave the guests bored in your own home," a husky voice breathed in a whisper in Gabriella's ear. She jumped in surprise and turned around with a '_swish'._

Troy was standing closer than she'd thought. His intense eyes were darker than before, refused to look away from hers.

A million thoughts ran through her head, maybe he just wanted some company, maybe he just wanted something from the kitchen. But when Troy stepped closer, there was only one thought left in Gabriella's head; maybe he wanted something entire else, something that did not have anything to do with food or company. Well, not in the way she'd thought.

Gabriella's breath hitched, the space between them was smaller than a baby's body, but she had to remind strong and cold. She could do this; she would NOT be one of his girl's. "What do you want, Bolton?" She thanked someone up above for giving her the strength in her voice, and she straightened herself a bit.

Troy didn't say a word. His eyes were still on hers, hypnotizing her with the unbelievable beautiful eyes of his. He stepped closer, step by step, and the next thing she knew, their bodies were pressed up against each other and she was trapped. His body heat made her senses weak, and the blood started to rush through her entire body.

Gabriella's eyes lifted slowly to look into Troy's. Brown met blue, blue met brown.

Without a warning, Troy's lips came crashing down on hers, giving her no space to pull away as he pressed her up against the counter, his hands on each side of her. His skilful lips just massaged hers, working to get a response, just anything.

* * *

**Did anyone else notice how many times I wrote 'Gabriella' in there? Anyways, reviews would make me so so happy (if anyone reads this, i mean). So don't be shy, just throw it at me :)**


	6. Passionate Rules

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I'm not dead I just really haven't been in the mood to write this chapter, and I can't believe that I actually did it AND, you have no idea how nervous I am for you to read this, I actually think I'll die sometime in the near hour or so... I'm currently on the go of writing SOAB but I'm not really going forward so Idk when it will be out. The next chapter of THIS story, will probably be out when the school's come to an end, which is next thursday. Okay so just expect another three weeks and I'll be back in two. There will be a shorter note in the end too, please take your time to read it, it would mean alot to me. **

**Also, since I have a really hard time spelling and grammar and stuff, I was wondering if any sweet soul(that speaks english as a first language, that would be the best) would want to be my beta reader. Please send me a PM or something if you're interested (this feel like an auction, wtf?), it would really really mean the world to me and I really want to know and learn my misstakes so I can move on and up a level with my writing skills. **

**Oh yeah, I changed my penname too. This one is more me, but don't bother ask why cus I wasn't the one to come up with it (sounds really good, eh). Enjoy!**

* * *

A thrill of sparks ran down the spine of the petite brunette. The soft feeling from the beautiful creature's lips on hers made her body warm, and the fact that a snowstorm was about to take place right outside the window wasn't anything her mind took notice of.

Troy's body was pressed up against hers, his lips working on hers. She wanted to push him away, her mind told her to do something to stop this. But something in her didn't agree with the words. Somewhere deep inside Gabriella was a feeling of peace and softness, almost as if enjoying what was happening.

It didn't take that feeling longer than a mille second to take over the better of her, and her hands slowly snuck their way around Troy's waist, pulling him even closer to her if possible. Her lips carefully moved with his at first but when the jolt of desire slowly spread through her petite body she couldn't help but let out a soft small moan at the pleasure. Troy took the opportunity to push his delicate tongue into her mouth, exploring her walls and creating a battle with her tongue.

A small moan left Gabriella's mouth when Troy left her lips and started to work his way down her throat and neck. "Troy…" Her body felt hot, alive, craving for his lips to roam all over her. Her breath was no longer even, but came out in short gasps and pants which only drove Troy further.

"You know you want this, Montez," he whispered huskily in her left ear, right before he started to nip and suck on the skin right below her earlobe forcing a mark to form on her glowing skin. "You know you can't resist it."

Gabriella arched her back at Troy's words. His husky voice was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard, yet so incredible sexy that it made her core to soak in want. He had her under his spell now she knew it, the feelings that were running through her body like a heated storm was all his work.

No, she couldn't resist this.

But two could play a game.

She moaned at his touch and ran her hands up his arms, feeling him shiver under her touch which made her smirk. Even though the desire to have him inside her right at that moment, she couldn't resist the urge to tease him like he'd been teasing her for the entire time she'd been here. If he shivered only from her hands running up his arms, she could do so much more.

Payback's a bitch, Bolton.

The brunette's hands slowly ran up over his shoulders, down his muscular frame and outlined the six-pack through the white shirt. The blue-eyed heartthrob froze under the touch, feeling his manhood begin to grow into a painful throb. His breath hitched when the small hands slowly made its way even lower, running up and down his well formed thighs. He threw his head back with a low groan, using every single power in his body to not rip himself and the goddess before him off all their clothes and take her right there and then. He wouldn't do that, he wanted to hear her beg, to tease and torture her to the point where she would beg for him to fuck her brains out.

For all that she'd said to him that wasn't true. He would show her.

With a dangerously low growl, Troy gained his control and furiously grasped Gabriella's lips with his own. Wasting no time in forcing his tongue through her already parted lips to begin a frantic battle, showing her who was going to win this. He lifted her long, gorgeous legs from the ground and started to walk them out of the kitchen. Still working to get another moan from her lips.

But Gabriella wouldn't give after that generously, she wrapped her legs tightly around Troy's waist, squeezing. Her tongue fought his with so much power that it almost made Troy pull back and tumble on the couch. The passion from both of them was the strongest any of them had ever experienced, driving them to work harder.

Troy, with his hands under her ass, climbed the stairs without a word or complain about the weight. Gabriella's lips were on his neck, making his head almost go dizzy but he refused to let her take over. All he wanted to do was to get up the fucking stairs to his bedroom, show to her that she was playing with fire.

Gabriella hadn't noticed that Troy had walked them up the stairs until she heard a door being shut loudly, and feel her body being pressed up against it afterwards. Troy's hands were all over her now, his mouth on hers taking control all over again.

"You think you're so goddamn smart all the fucking time, Gabriella," he said through nips, his teeth were now working too to torture her even more. And it really did, Gabriella's body exploded all over again and she could feel her panties getting soaked to a point where she thought that it would drip down her legs. It was not only the force and furry in Troy's actions that drove her wild, he had also used her full name for the first time. And the way it rolled over his tongue, right in this moment was more than she could take.

"Troy, please. Oh god…" she panted, his hands were gripping her firm ass and his teeth were making another bite mark on her neck. The chills were long way gone, fire were now exploding.

Gabriella's hands made their way up under Troy's shirt, giving him the hint that she wanted it off. Troy pulled back only for a second to rip the white t-shirt over his head, revealing the six-pack that had floated her mind since that dream. His skin was glowing, begging for her to touch it. But before she could even pull her hand from her side, Troy had her own shirt on the floor and made his way towards the king size bed.

Troy hovered over Gabriella with his arms on each side of her head. He pressed his body down on hers, but put all the weight on his elbows to not crush her completely. His throbbing member felt like it was going to explode if he didn't release it anytime soon. Her gorgeous breasts covered only with a lace brown bra.

The heat from the two young adults was thick, yet so passionate. None of them were aware of the window cracking or the wind whining outside. White snowflakes was whining and roaming around in its opposite direction, creating a storm that would later be known as one of the most dangerous in years.

But nothing of this could keep Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez from each other, the desire and longing they'd had for one other was all they could think about and act on. And the passion and want that now filled Snow Flake 1882 could storm that snow any day of the week.

Troy's moved from caressing her hips to make their way down her long tanned legs and back up her stomach. Shivers ran down her spine as his hands softly stroked the smooth skin right above the waistline of her pants, she was aching for him to take them off. As if he'd read her thoughts his fingers began to slowly unbutton them and slide them down her legs, his fingers working like fireworks on her skin.

Troy took a moment to take in the view of a half naked Gabriella lying under him, her olive skin was glowing, her legs spread a little so he could lie in between them, her chest was raising and falling a little faster than normal, and last but not least, his eyes landed on hers.

It was almost as if someone had suddenly awoken him when he saw the look in her normally sweet mocha eyes. Because Gabriella's eyes were now dark, filled with passion and if Troy didn't think wrong, reflecting her heart at that very moment. His heart began to pound faster, and warmth spread through his body once again.

And slowly, still his eyes on hers, he bought his lips down on her again; but this time, the kiss was softer, gentle and if she dared to say it, lovingly. His tongue slowly caressed her bottom lip to ask her for permission. Their tongues danced together like a pro waltz and Gabriella loosened her hands from Troy's neck, running them down his bare back in an incredible slow pace.

Troy groaned when she reached his hips where his white Calvin Klein boxers peaked up under his pants. He drew in a deep breath between his teeth as she made sure to brush against his already hard member when her hands worked to pull his jeans off.

Rolling them over Gabriella straddled Troy's waist, grinding her hips against his which made them both moan out in pleasure. Gabriella bent down and prepared kisses all over Troy's chest, her tongue touching the golden skin lightly with every caress. When she came to his belly button her hands began to travel the waist band of his boxers, slowly running her tongue afterwards over the touched space. Meanwhile Troy's hands tangled in her hair his hips bucking and begging her to take them off.

But that was not Gabriella's mission.

When Troy thought he would actually blow his pants off, she trailed wet open-mouth kisses up his abdomen again while her grinds got more powerful and more unbearable. "You aren't playing fair here, Miss Montez," he whispered huskily in her ear, grinning when her breath hitched and her legs tensed around his lower body. Her head came up to hover inches from his, a smirk playing on her swollen beautiful lips.

"No one told me about any rules," she said mockingly and caught his lips again with a mind-blowing kiss. Her hands were on his shoulders, and he bent up to catch them holding her in front of him.

"First rule," he whispered again, let go of her hands and trailed them to her back where the clasp of her bra was. He undid the clasp skilfully and let it fall to the side. "No bras." Being a guy, he couldn't avoid stare at her chest. He drew in a deep breath for the second time that night and looked up to find a smirk placed on Gabriella's face once again.

"Like what you see, Bolton?" They were back to the playful tone again, and Troy couldn't do anything else but grab her and throw them around so he once again was on top.

"You have no idea." Came his reply, and he dug his face to catch her left nipple with his mouth. Catching Gabriella off guard making her moan like crazy while his tongue and lips worked to make her nipples pert. Gabriella bucked her hips in pleasure, panting out Troy's name over and over.

Troy smirked, trailing his lips wherever he could find skin on her delicate body. When he finally worked his way down from her belly button, he hooked his fingers along the side of her panties and slid them down her long legs. The palms of his hands moved up her thighs back up, brushing her damp folds on the way and they both gasped at the new touch. He couldn't help but pause for a second, looking down at her again sucking her beauty in. She really was beautiful; it was almost unsympathetic to him how someone could be so goddamn gorgeous.

He wet his lips hungrily and ducked down again, sucking her stomach with more force than anytime before that night. "You're so gorgeous," he whispered between kisses. The tension was almost unbearable and Gabriella's stomach curled in lust. Just a little lower, just a little bit lower.

Answering her prayers, Troy's hands slid down her inner thigh and then up again, teasing her as his fingers slowly played with her soaked folds. Finally catching her lips, he pushed one finger inside her drawing a mewing sound from the shaking Gabriella. His tongue darted in and out of her mouth at the same pace as his fingers worked inside her.

Troy couldn't help but shiver and let out a growl, she felt so amazing. The feeling of her surrounding his fingers and the look on her beautiful face was almost enough for him to cum right there.

With some power she didn't even know she had at that moment Gabriella placed a hand over the one that was pumping in and out of her. Troy's movements stilled and confused he lifted his face from her neck, looking for the reason why she would tell him to stop. She couldn't get after thoughts now? He was so sure that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her, hell he'd even seen the passion in her eyes, the cry for him when he touched her. What could possible be wrong?

"Shouldn't there be any rule about how I'm the only naked one here?" she whispered huskily, running her hands up over his shoulders and down his strong back, pausing at the waistband of his boxers. Her eyes were sparkling and her mouth twisted into a teasing grin.

Troy groaned out loud when her hands hooked the band and slowly, ever so slowly pulled them down his firm ass, ankles and finally over his feet's. "Oh, shit… Ga-gabriella…" His arms were shaking and it was a miracle to Troy that he didn't loose his strength and crushed the girl under him. He threw his head back in pleasure, bucking his hips into hers.

The brunette's eyes were frozen on the spot that was poking her inner thigh.

If Gabriella Montez thought she'd seen heaven when Troy Bolton's shirt were ripped to the floor, then Troy Bolton must be sent from something up above heaven. The most exotic part of his body was rock hard and full in the air, shining just like the rest of his body. She couldn't help but reach down and gently slide her fingers over the tip, her eyes flying to his when she felt him stiffen in her grasp.

His beautiful eyes closed for only a few seconds and when he opened them again they were deeper, more intense and burning with desire when they met hers. Her breaths came out in short gasps now as his hands placed on her shoulders pushed her down to lie flat on the pillows again, her beautiful locks spreading around over them.

"You're playing with fire, Montez," his hoarse voice whispered inches from hers. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

Gabriella's core was throbbing, liquid running down her legs. Their eyes refused to leave each other, daring the other one to look away. Wrapping her legs around his hips, his hard member placed right beside her core. "Oh I can handle this," she whispered, giving a squeeze. "Can you?"

Their tongues fought for dominance for a few minutes, their hops rocking and with a loud groan Troy pulled away, bending over the bed and ripped his nightstand open to fumble inside it. Closing it with force he bent back and ripped the package open, revealing a blue condom inside. Two tiny hands suddenly snapped the condom out of his hands and before he could even react, the latex was rolling onto his hard cock by Gabriella.

Spreading her legs further apart, he placed his tip right above her opening. "Third rule, no more teasing allowed." And with that, he pushed himself with one single stroke inside her making them both moan out in pure bliss.

"Fuck, Gabriella…" Troy groaned, his member throbbing at the pleasure that he was putting on it. Her walls were so tight around him and her wet channel made it impossible for him to move for another ten seconds. The bliss was slowly taking over his body.

Wrapping her arms under his, hugging him while she squeezed her walls around him Gabriella whispered, "And what happens if you break the rules?"

Breathing deeply, adjusting himself just slightly Troy groaned. "Fuck the rules; they're made to be crossed." And with that he began to move within her with steady thrusts, the feel of her surrounding him being the most amazing feeling he'd ever felt.

Gabriella moaned into Troy's mouth. His erection pumped hard inside her, hitting every single pleasure spot with a perfect rhythm.

The dream she'd had about sleeping with Troy was nothing compared to this. The waves of pleasure and bliss that washed over her body had never been there that night, the feeling of being weightless yet feeling him fill her fully was nothing she'd never ever felt at any state before. The only thoughts running through her head right now was how amazingly good he fit inside her, all thoughts of him taking off fucking some other girl the night after was totally blown away.

And for a moment, Gabriella's eyes locked with his blue ones. A few strands of his hair were wet, and she gently brushed them out of his eyes. She reached up to brush her lips over the plaster gently, her other hand massaging the golden hair on the nape of his neck. Troy's eyes followed her every movement, stroking her from the inside with a gentle rhythm. The feeling of having her in the closest way possible was almost overwhelming, and when he felt her lips massage his bottom one he groaned.

Working up the pace again, moans were filling the room in no time.

"Mmm…" Gabriella mewed, buried her head in the crook of his neck. She was closing up, her toes curling with every stroke; every place that he seemed to hit so perfectly was making her want to scream out in bliss and pleasure.

Troy himself sucked on her skin desperately, thrusting harder with each stroke loving the sounds that came from the beautiful goddess below him. It was mind blowing, wonderful, fantastic, and oh so goddamn good. "Fuck, Gabriella…" he panted. "You're so tight."

Gabriella now thrust her hips to meet his, clinging to his body for everything she had. Waves of bliss washing over her all over again and her walls tightened around him, screaming out in pleasure as their orgasms hit in a toe curling explosion.

* * *

_A/N: okay so, please don't leave mean reviews. This is my first time ever writing something like this, and I'm gonna be honest; it was the hardest thing I've ever written. You think you know exactly what to write when you've read other stories and get 'insperation' and stuff, but really. Ohboy. It's not that good, I know, I repeat stuff alot and just blah. But please, remember I'm a beginner. Okay I think it's time for me to drop my head in my hands and blush now. REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!_


	7. Before the Storm

**A/N; So here it goes. I had to write, I couldn't stand it anymore. I don't know how the updates will look in the future, but I've been on a roll those past few dates. This chapter is kind of boring, at the same time important to the plot. I've planned this story out now, so I know how I'm going to write it, it's just a matter of time and lust now. I'm going away tomorrow-sunday so I thought I'd update before. Also, please don't ask for action, because it will come I swear it'll come, and some of you will hate me for it too. I'm getting a beta-reader too, though I thought she should finish school before taking my stories into her hands. lol. Uhm, so enjoy!**

* * *

It was a gray morning; the storm had finally calmed down leaving a howling wind to whine over the resort. Some spruces laid spread over the white snow land, branches been cracked from its trunk. A lonely deer ran over the street leading up to the big resort, disappearing though the tight forest again, probably going back to the other deer's after yesterday's storm.

Without a human being in sight, the brown-haired guy left his home to walk the snowy and icy walk up to the hotel. It was a cold morning, one of the coldest in a while but he didn't really mind. The whole idea with a snow land is that it's cold, and he wouldn't trade it for anything.

Finally, stomping off the snow from his feet's he entered the hotel, greeting the always happy receptionist April with a 'morning' and smile before he turned his way over to the food restaurant. A few early morning workers were seated there, some talking with a friend while eating, some reading the news paper and some just eating. The guy greeted once again some of the workers with a nod as he made his way over to the buffet to pick up his morning coffee and a sandwich before continuing to a table in the far end of the big room, where a dark-haired, well-trained guy sat reading the sports of the day while sipping his coffee in-between.

"Yo Stephen," he murmured, and sat down in a chair.

The other guy lifted his head to greet his friend back. "Morning, early pass?" he questioned while taking another sip of his black morning coffee and placing the paper on the table to give full attention.

"You could say so, yes," a groan came back and he dunked his head on the table to make the whole situation a whole lot more dramatic. There was always a 'fight' between the workers for who should take the morning pass; even though they had a scheme to go after there would always be those who actually would trade a pass for something else. Could you blame them, though?

Stephen chuckled and smacked the groaning man's shoulder. "Come on dude, act up. It'll be over before you know it. And hey, think of it this way, you'll be the one to see all the hot chicks first and therefore, you'll be able to catch them before anyone else," he lifted his eyebrows jokingly.

"Ha-ha, now I feel so much better," he joked back and took a big bite from his sandwich.

"See, told you so." He laughed. "Well, I'm going to head off. Talking money with the boss in ten, so I have to prepare a good speech," he said and stood up, gathering all his stuff before turning back. "Any ideas?" he smirked.

"Piss off, Bentley," the brown-headed man chuckled and threw his paper at him.

His colleague chuckled back at him and waved. "See you later, Danforth." And with that, Chad was left to eat his breakfast with no one else but himself. So much for a good company this morning, eh?

After pouring the well needed cup of coffee in his mouth and taken the last bite of the better needed sandwich, Chad Danforth took the scooter to the Sunlight side of Croascount. Even though the early pass, he was glad that he got Sunlight as it was his favourite section of all the different ones at the resort. Weird name you would think, but he loved it no matter what. It was on the opposite side of the hotel and a good ten minutes ride with the snow scooter.

Swishing through the new fallen snow all too fast Chad enjoyed the moment to the max. Not a human soul in sight, the snow fluffy and pouring around him as he forced it away; the grey morning could piss off. This was his paradise, and that's final.

As he rode his scooter, Chad thought about his beautiful girlfriend who was probably lying in her bed, covers up to her jaw and her chest raising and sinking slowly. Her beautiful dark orbs closed while nothing but her steady breaths was heard in the room. He'd spent the night at hers. They'd had a peaceful night just sitting in front of the fireplace talking quietly about random stuff that came to mind. Taylor had told him about her worry for Gabriella, how she thought that 'after all that's happening with Troy' would make her cave and break her to the max. She'd come here to get some peace and now all she gets is Troy, Troy, Troy.

It wasn't like Chad didn't know about this; he wanted Troy and Gabriella to bond too but if that needed time then so let it. Troy had been his best friend since he couldn't remember, and he'd known Gabriella for a few years now. He loved them both but why rush them? In his mind he believed that people that got rushed into things did worse than people that could take their own time.

But despite those thoughts, the afro-haired guy couldn't deny that he wondered what ever went wrong between the two.

As he stood at the lifts half an hour later, Chad spotted a pink dressed girl. Smirking he waited for her to ski over to him, he was surprised to see the once drama queen this early but happy to have something to actually enjoy.

"Well hello Miss. Sharpay," Chad laughed as she stepped to the side to talk to him.

"Oh cut the slack, Danforth, it's not THAT early," she waved her hands in the air and ignored the chuckle that came from the worker.

"Oh yeah, I hadn't expected you here this early. It's a bit early, don't you think?" he pretended like he hadn't heard her words earlier, laughing when the blonde gave him the finger and glared at him.

"Seriously Chad, what do you think of me? Anyways, I'm not here to have a cute talk to you even though I have some serious manners to discuss with you about your dear friend Troy Bolton." Chad sighed, right. "Oh well, I do want to discuss a part of it now, we'll have to have a meeting later about the other part. Moving on, what's wrong with him?" Chad snapped out of his inner thoughts at the last question. His attention snapped to her and saw her dead serious face looking questioningly at him.

"What?"

"What's wrong with him?" Sharpay asked again.

"No, I heard you but, what the heck do you mean?"

"What's wrong with your friend Troy Bolton?! What's taking him so goddamn long?!" Sharpay nearly screamed at the poor guy. He looked around and sighed thankfully when he realized the still early hour keeping other people to not be around.

"Please Sharpay, I'm aware of that you have problems talking clearly to people when you're in your own little pink world, but please try, because I have no idea what you're talking about. Troy's taking long time with what?" Chad pleaded.

Ignoring the comments about her being blunt, Sharpay decided to let Chad into her worries. "Why won't Gabriella tell me that she and Troy's all over each other and planning their wedding?" she actually sounded sad now.

Chad just looked at her for a second, wondering what exactly she meant. When it finally clicked to him that she didn't mean it like that he rubbed his face tiredly. "I don't know Sharpay, I honestly don't know. Troy hasn't told me anything and I'm not going to ask him either, all I know is that he thinks Gabriella's a bit too snappy."

Sharpay watched Chad for a few moments trying to decide whether he was telling the truth or not. It finally got up to her that he was, and she just nodded sadly. "Okay, I'll see you later then, Chad."

"Yeah, see you, Shar," he said softly, giving the lift to her and watched as her pink form disappeared up the hill. He loved Sharpay, he really did. He'd known her almost as long as Troy and he knew that she was lying or 'just not telling' as she would say herself, to Gabriella about not knowing Troy. The real deal is that the three of them went to the same College.

~*~

Troy had woken up that morning finding Gabriella gone. He didn't really expect her lying on his side waiting for him to wake up and go for a round two, but he couldn't deny that he wondered how she thought when she just walked out on him because really, they needed to talk about what happened.

And what happened really? Neither of them was drunk, so it couldn't have been something like a one-night-stand between two drunken persons. She hadn't been fighting against it and so it just couldn't be something like in the heat of the moment, he told himself.

Deciding to take it as it comes and wait till he met Gabriella to think about it, Troy had made himself breakfast in his own kitchen deciding that he wasn't in the mood to eat in a propped restaurant with the rest of his co-workers. At 9:30 he made his way to the scooter store to ride his way over to Chad and his pass.

"Well look who we have here. Morning Dude, where have you been?" Chad immediately asked when Troy stepped off from his scooter and cut the engine beside Troy's. Moving his ski-glasses to sit on his head, Troy walked over to his best friend and sighed tiredly. Did he mention that he hadn't slept that good last night?

"Hey Chad, I don't have the pass until 10 so you should be happy that I'm here 15 minutes early," Troy told him, making Chad shut up and look a little concerned at his friend.

"What's with you anyway? You look a bit… drained?" he asked, deciding it was best to leave the object to be and move on with something that didn't make him all snappy.

Troy sighed and fixed his jacket while he talked, "I've had a restless sleep. It's nothing really, I'm just waiting for the coffee to stick in and I'm fine. Though I'm not really that up for a day of handing hundreds of lifts at the moment, but I'll pull it together."

The almost-afro haired guy watched his best friend closely, Troy Bolton never complained if it wasn't necessary. He was known to be tough and he could handle most any situation with a calm that made the girls' drool after him. Troy Bolton complaining about lack of sleep wasn't really one of the most normal stuff either, which only meant that something was up.

"Hey man, you know, if you want me to I could take the pass. I mean you're probably not feeling that well, and don't even bother trying to say something else because it's pretty obvious," Chad offered and hurried to convince Troy when he frowned.

Troy hesitated for a moment, it would be nice to just go lay back in bed for a while. He sure could use a couple of more hours to sleep, and collect his thoughts. But on the other hand, did he want to see Gabriella the biggest chance would be out riding her snowboard or skis, and not at his home in his bed.

Like last night.

"Thanks for the offer man, but its okay, really," Troy sighed. "And besides, I don't want my bad sleep to come out over you." That was completely true. So what if he hadn't had a good sleep, Chad shouldn't be the one to work extra because of that. Even though he was his best friend and only meant it for Troy's best.

Chad paused, but after a few seconds he seemed to decide that he believed Troy. "Okay man, whatever you say." He patted Troy's back and they both turned to the lifts again. "Hey, by the way, are you up for a ride with the girls' tonight? Taylor and I were thinking of heading up north to Sunset Hill."

Troy thought for only a second. The girls' would mean Gabriella, and even though he was tired as never before he did need to talk with her. "Yeah sure."

* * *


	8. About Last Night

**I'm not a person to complain about my reviews, cus honestly I don't like whining about something like that. Since I took a 'break', I know I might have lost readers. But honestly, is there only three people out there who reads this? It takes me hours, days to write a chapter, and like, ten seconds to write a review. I'm not lying when I say that I write better, longer, and get more insperation when I get reviews telling me what they think of it. I'm not asking you to review, I'm just telling you that it would mean the world to me if you post those small words. And I'm honestly loosing faith in this story. I feel like I've lost the storyline... Is it worth putting down the energy on it anymore?**

**And you can all thank the best beta reader through times and times, Noelle82 for making this chapter readable. (is that even a word?) ENJOY! :)**

* * *

It wasn't like Gabriella didn't know that she needed to talk to the blue-eyed boy, that was trapped in her brain, later today. And it really wasn't like she had planned on escaping later this morning because of it. But the feelings that the two of them had evoked last night changed both their looks on the subject.

While Gabriella was stuck on what she was going to say to Troy, Troy himself was stuck on what Gabriella was going to say to him. It was a trap none of them could get out of without one another.

It was almost 5:00 pm and Gabriella had been up since…well, it wasn't like she had slept at all after the night's actions. She'd taken a really nice walk early that morning to clear her head and to try thinking of something that could get her out of the mess she had caused by herself. But nothing seemed to come to mind; it was like every tiny little cell in her body was against her and working like black and white. _"You'__ll just have to suck it up, Gabriella." _She winced at the thought and kicked herself mentally for letting this happen. _"Oh, come on, you liked it, and you can'__t deny that."_ No, she couldn't. There was no way in hell she could deny that she'd liked it. No other guy had ever, and it really is ever, made her come that hard, feel such passion or made her as wet as Troy Bolton had done hours earlier. It was stupid to deny it, but she could always try couldn't she?

"He kind of looked like Ryan Kwanten, you know? I'm not sure it's him though, but I'm definitely going to dig it deeper. He's so sexy," Sharpay went on and on while the three girls' were heading up the north lifts later that night. Gabriella and Taylor were not even bothering to stop her, both knowing that nothing would make her stop, anyway.

"What happened to Troy yesterday, G? He had a cut on his forehead," Taylor asked, turning the attention from Sharpay.

Gabriella curled in her seat, for once glad that Sharpay was seated between her and Taylor. She knew someone must have told Taylor since she wouldn't ask Gabriella if she didn't know that she was near him when it happened. It would be best to just go with it. "He fell," she explained, not even bothering to tell the rest.

Tingles shot through her when pictures from yesterday played once again in her head.

Gabriella took a deep breath when she jumped off the lift together with her two friends. She could see the guys standing a bit further away waiting for them. Troy looked gorgeous in his snowboard uniform with dark brown squares all over it, black helmet and mirror glasses on. She was immediately lost in the thoughts from the night before again and didn't come out of it till Sharpay shook her, and she flushed pink and looked away. _"Come on Gabriella, focus." _

"Where should we go?" Chad asked everybody. Troy and Gabriella were playing alone, pretending like nothing was wrong. It was easier for them both.

"How about we ride Sunset, and then we meet up here again later?" Troy proposed. Everybody seemed to like the idea except from Gabriella, who just stood quietly, while looking down at her snowboard boots. She jumped when she heard his voice say her name, "Or what do you think, Gabriella? How would you want to ride?" The smirk on his face was impossible to miss, and she narrowed her eyes at him. None of their friends seemed to understand the words he spoke, but Gabriella knew that he was talking about their night.

She had thought that maybe the cockiness would've softened, and he would show a softer side of himself after that. But clearly she was wrong.

"Fuck you, Bolton," she hissed through her teeth, watching the smirk on his face grow wider.

"Now we all know you want to do that."

The other six' eyes were jumping back and forth between their two friends. Tension was in the air, and something was clearly not right between them, but everyone stayed quiet, afraid of saying something that would have one of them blowing up and throwing the other off the hill.

But in the end, it was Chad who broke the awkward silence and spoke, "Okay, let's go then."

Troy and Gabriella made sure to place a good three friends between them as they rode off. Both of them were annoyed with the other for a reason that both of them were too stuck in their own heads to of them wanted to admit something to the other, and since both of them had a very high sense of pride, they didn't want to start talking either. So the teasing and dark comments began, and on a much higher level than before.

They didn't meet any other staff from Croascount. The hills were only open for the staff that night, but most of Chad and Troy's co-workers liked to stay near the hotel during the night. Since the last lifts would be closed by the time they decided to stop the riding, it meant that they were taking the scooter back with the guys later, something Gabriella had not given a thought.

After the third ride down, Gabriella decided to take a break and sit down at a table on the outside part of Restaurant Sunset. She put her snowboard in the snow, walked over to a stool, and sat down, taking her helmet off and shaking her hair a bit to let it flow free in the soft, night breeze.

She sighed as she looked out over the beautiful view. What could possibly have gone wrong between her and Troy? Was it her? Were her standards too high? Or was it that he was too much of a cocky bastard? Deep inside, she knew that none of that was true; she was the only one to blame in this case. _Well, at least for how it started. _She had been the one to reject him in the very beginning, and she had been the one to not want anything to do with him.

"_Oh, fuck it. He'__s the one being a cocky fucking bastard," _she mumbled, upset with her own thoughts.

"I thought I told you that talking to yourself is something you do when you're crazy. Maybe you should go to the clinic and check yourself; I might even drive you if you're nice. Anything to help you become at least a tiny bit normal." Gabriella closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, reminding herself to stay calm as she heard whose voice it was.

"Wow, how mature of you, Troy, very mature." She turned around, her eyes cold as ever and her voice not flowing far away from the same level.

Troy smirked at her words. "I always liked being a child."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. Troy sat down in the stool on the other side of the table, taking Gabriella in. She had her helmet in her hands, her hair was in two lose pigtails, making the lose strands of hair fly in the breeze, and for a second, Troy wondered if she really was for real or just something he imagined. Her beauty was so natural, and it was a miracle to him how someone so beautiful could be so cold inside. Then he thought about last night, she had not been the cold Gabriella last night. Last night she'd been sexy and seductive. She'd been joking, teasing, and almost vulnerable in a way.

How could she have possibly changed into this cold one in such short time?

Taking a deep breath, Troy decided to speak. "Look Gabriella." He paused. "About last night-." Gabriella's cold eyes shot up to meet his, and he trailed off, taken aback by her reaction.

"What about last night, Troy?" she hissed.

He watched her, trying to make out how and what she wanted to hear, because he did not want to fight over this, no matter how much she thought that was his mission. He just wanted to make it clear that they were on the same page about it.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did and I… I'm sorry, I really am." He paused again, looking out over white land while running a hand through his hair. What was he supposed to say? Well, he didn't really have anything to lose, did he?

His soft voice caught Gabriella's attention. This was the guy she thought he would've been when they met the first time after last night; she had thought that he would've been this guy from the beginning. And it made her slightly mad that he had acted like an ass, but as he sat before her right now, looking like he really regretted it, she sighed and said with a slightly softer voice than usual, "What are you sorry about, Troy?" It wasn't like it was his fault, and she knew that. She had wanted him as much as he had wanted her. Sure, he had been the one to stand so close, taking her lips in a lip lock impossible to pull away from, had been the one to pull her clothes off later, and had been the one to…

Well, it didn't make sense, anyway.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know Gabriella, but I do know that I don't want you to be mad at me. And if my apology can make you _not_ mad at me, then I don't really care what I'm apologizing for." Well, that made sense, and also made Gabriella's insides take an unusual spin.

"There's nothing to apologize for here, Troy. We obviously were attracted to each other last night, and I do not regret what happened. I can't really say I do, maybe in some way I do, because I'm not a one-night-stand girl, but in another way no."

Troy drew in a deep breath and quietly thanked God. Because he did not regret last night either, not in any possible way. "Okay, well, how do you want to take it from here then?" he asked carefully, not wanting to lose this Gabriella too quickly.

Gabriella rubbed her face. "I… look, can't we just forget about it? It would be easier to just pretend that nothing happened," she said, and when Troy was about to cut in she continued, "I'm not saying I regret it, just to not think or talk about it."

"Got it." He winked at her, and Gabriella rolled her eyes again.

When the five friends met up again, all of them were tired and wanted to go home so they decided on it. "But we'll have to pair up, because we only have two scooters," Chad explained. Taylor immediately walked over to his side and put her hand in his, signalling that she was going with him. "I have got three seats, and Troy has two."

"I'm going with you guys," Sharpay squealed and paired up with Chad and Taylor, leaving Gabriella to sand there alone in the middle. Her eyes darted back and forth between them, and she frowned.

"Come on, why can't I go with Taylor?" she groaned.

Sharpay stepped forward and patted her shoulder so she was stumbling forward to Troy. "Because you're going with Troy."

Gabriella stomped off and sat down behind Troy, giving cold looks to the other two girls before Troy took off. She placed her hands around his torso from behind, making both herself and him to shiver.

Troy shivered at her touch, and even though he had four layers of clothes under her hands, he still shivered. He put more pressure on the gas with his thumb, leaving Gabriella to take a better grip around him and pull on tighter. Her frame was now brushing against his back and her hands were only a few centimetres from his hardening cock.

_Some desire…_

_

* * *

_


	9. Operation Ground and Pound

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

The ride to the hotel was quiet; the only thing heard was the whirling snow around them as they swished over it. Troy drove fast, like a guy should drive, but it was something about the way he held on to the scooter, how his body curved in the exact right places as he made a turn or jumped a bit over something that made Gabriella's insides to go against her and make her legs feel like Jell-O.

As the snowmobile came to a stop, Gabriella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. That had been one of the best things she'd done in her entire life. Not only because Troy was… well Troy, being the perfectly gorgeous and sexy figure he was, but because the feeling she'd got when they swished over land was something she'd want to do every day for the rest of her life.

Gabriella slowly climbed off the snowmobile, making sure she didn't touch Troy even though she was about to fall. Her legs were a bit shaky after the ride and the snow was deep when she stepped her foot down, leaving her to wobble before a strong arm took a hold of her and stopped her from falling headlong.

"Whoa, take it easy there, will you, Montez? Or I might think that you've fallen for me," Troy said, finishing his last statement with a smirk.

Gabriella cast him a death glare before tugging her arm away from his grip forcefully, not even bothering to say 'thank you'. "Keep dreaming, Bolton," she responded in a cold voice, determined to not let him get to her this time.

Gathering her strength and focusing on not falling again, Gabriella turned around and was about to walk away when a hand once again pulled her back and she was only inches from Troy's face. His azure eyes were glistening and famous smirk that never seemed to leave his face grew wider with every second. "Oh, I will, Montez." His lips were so close now that if Gabriella only shifted slightly, they would brush against each other.

Something not only the brown-eyed Goddess wanted, but something the blue-eyed God craved, too.

"Goodnight, Gabriella," he whispered, his hot breath landing on her lips, spreading through her entire body.

Gabriella smiled, bending down and whispered in his ear, "Night, Troy, sweet dreams." And with that, she turned on her heals once again, leaving after a hot and bothered Troy looking after her as she swayed her hips and made her way inside the hotel. He let out a sigh when she disappeared from his vision.

"_Darn it."_

_______________________________

It was as if they'd never happened, as if the feelings that had evoked inside Snow Flake 1882 a few days prior. Like that soft voice Gabriella had heard from Troy the next night was something she'd imagined, something that hadn't really been there. Sometimes, she found herself wishing she could go back, start over. What would it be like if they were those joking and teasing friends instead of… this?

For Troy, it was the same thing. He wanted to turn back and have that soft Gabriella again, even just for a moment. Get to know her, see the real her and not the one that always had a perfect comment back at him when he teased her.

"God, Troy, I could just slap you!"

Troy snapped out of his daydream. Sharpay was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace in his living room, and she was not in the best mood. She'd stormed into his house that morning, exclaiming how she was too irritated to even think of riding the hills and then went on with how he could be such a bastard.

"Actually, I could slap both of you. You two are seriously so out of your fucking minds, it's making me laugh!"

"Okay, Sharpay, I get it, you want to yell. But please, let me in on what you're talking about so I at least know that it's something about _me_, and not some weird bastard you-."

"Don't you dare fucking open your mouth right now, Troy Bolton," Sharpay hissed. "I am so fucking through with you right now, I swear, if we weren't in the middle of the top of the world, where a stylist is impossible to find, I'd rip the extensions out of my hair. Get my wink?" she threatened.

Troy's eyes widened and he looked more confused than ever before but decided that it could only mean well to go with her advice and let her ventilate a little more before he decided to step in and actually try to understand what she was going about. He put his hands up in front of him in surrender, making a frustrated Sharpay groan (sounding more like a scream) and pace faster in front of him. Boy, she was really on something.

"I mean. What. The. Flying. Fuck. Of. Lord. In. Heaven, Troy Bolton. What the fuck do you have inside your head?" She let out an aggravated sigh and continued, "I came here, offering to ski and snowboard on my own will. I go away from my home and life in Hollywood for an unknown amount of time, and I get this? What the fuck?!"

Okay, she was angry, that was one thing of which he was certain. He knew Sharpay Evans could go a bit over the limit with her words, but this? Whoa.

"Well, I-," he began, but was immediately shut up by a perfectly manicured finger from his blonde friend.

"Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up?" Troy could only thank God for not taking any offence, which most people probably would have done, but he knew Sharpay too well to even bother. He knew she was just upset and in a passionate need to ventilate. But for Christ's sake, this was a one in a million.

"I'm sorry, Troy," she sighed, flopping down on the big brown couch with her hands over her face. "I don't mean anything that I'm saying; it's just that…" she paused. "HOW CAN YOU TWO NOT JUST FUCKING SEE IT?!"

Troy jumped out of the couch at the sudden outburst; Sharpay was standing up, her eyes flashing fire and her whole body shaking. It was strange to see because Sharpay had always been the calm one, no harm done and the only time she actually screamed was when she was happy or excited. He'd never seen her like this, irritation and frustration floating around her like a personal aura.

The night was beautiful, the air still and the stars shone with a perfect vision. Troy slowly made his way up the hillside. His mind was overworked with thoughts about his life right now. Suddenly, not everything seemed to revolve around this place, his home, his love. It seemed that one certain person was slowly taking over his thoughts, shoving the thought and need to go snowboarding twenty-four-seven, and that person was as sure as hell not his mother.

He liked the 'game' him and Gabriella were playing, liked the teasing comments, the winks and hints. He liked how he could make her blush from something she'd said, leaving him to turn the words into something sexual, and the next second she would have him with a hard-on from a small whisper in his ear. It was how they were working right now, and he liked it, without a doubt. There was no need denying that he was attracted to Gabriella, she was unbelievable gorgeous, hot and sexy. Her female body curved in the perfect places, worked out just fine and her skin toned with the slightest hint of tan, leaving it looking like it was glowing.

And those eyes. Her eyes tended to change colour from which mood she was in. From the first time he had met her, they'd been a middle dark, diamond gold looking shade. But from the night a few days ago, he'd learned that they could be a colour of dark mocha too. And from that moment, that was the only colour he'd seen when they'd looked into each others' eyes again. And he only knew that it was from passion. But whether it was a passion of annoyance, or something she felt for him, he didn't know. And he didn't even think it was anything like that. Maybe for a while. At some moments. But no, that couldn't be possible.

"I should have known that you would be here," a voice stated behind him, and Troy didn't need to turn around to know who the newly arrived person was. He smirked; he would have known that she would come too.

She came and stood beside him in silence, of course, she held her distance with a good one and a half meters.

Gabriella would have thought that after spending almost four weeks at the resort, she would have gotten used to the beautiful views everywhere. From the top of the hills, from her hotel windows, and from this place. But as her eyes roamed over the place before her, she knew that she never would. It was a passion of hers now, and she could never leave this behind without a second look again.

"Did Sharpay feel the need to reveal her lungs at you, too, today?" Troy suddenly spoke up, curiosity taking over the better of him. He'd been thinking about discussing it with Gabriella for the entire night now, since it was slowly starting to brighten up for him that Sharpay was talking about Gabriella and him, though he didn't really understand the rest of her statements.

Gabriella turned slightly so she could se him. She looked at him suspiciously. Was this just something for him to have her confused and then take advantage of it? "What do you mean?"

"I take it as she didn't," he muttered, before sighing and going to sit down. "She's been at my house all evening, yelling about… yeah," he explained, leaving the part of why she was yelling in hope that Gabriella wouldn't ask, though he was proved wrong immediately.

"What did she yell about?" She had come to sit down with him now, looking at him curiously.

Troy frowned and rubbed his neck with his right hand, avoiding meeting Gabriella's gaze. Part of him didn't like this seriousness between them right now, and that part was slowly becoming bigger. "Well, you know, she's probably just upset that the guy she saw the other night wasn't Ryan Kwanten, or whatever that guy's name is." He shrugged, he knew she wouldn't buy it, but he really wasn't up for this right now. Or ever.

"Yeah, right, and my mother just called and told me she was deaf. Come on, Troy, what did she really say?" Gabriella said, sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Oh, really? That sounds cool. Could she hear when you laughed?" He smirked when her expression grew into anger. Her mind was thinking so fast for a comeback that he could almost see the heat coming out of her ears. He laughed, "Chill, Gabriella, I'm sure it was nothing. Probably just her period or something like that. You know, girl stuff."

Gabriella snorted. "Yeah, and I'm sure she would come to you for that, Bolton. Now come on, just tell me already."

"She was rambling about how she thought 'we' were blind, stupid and totally out of our minds." He quickly continued when he saw the confused look on her face, "And I think 'we', is you and me. Though I have no idea why she's so frustrated and _why_ she actually thinks this."

A frown crossed the brown-haired woman's face. Her best friend had seemed to go nuts, but why? It couldn't be about the fact that she wanted her to hook up with Troy, because she'd done better, hadn't she? Especially after that one night… Though she hadn't told any of her friends yet, afraid of what they would say.

Troy leaned in closer to Gabriella. "But who cares, we both know each other pretty well, don't we?" It took all her strength to not let the shiver run down her spine and flow out through her core, and she couldn't help but hear the double meaning in his words.

Her lips were, once again, just mere inches from his. Her eyes were narrowed deep in his, blue and brown dark with passion, both minds determined to not let the other one win the battle. This was a game that neither wanted to lose, because both knew what the price to pay would be in the end.

"I think we do, Bolton."

* * *

_So here it goes, the next chapter. And I'm proud to say that I've found the most perfect song to go with for the storyline, and now I have something to lean on and know where I have to head to get to that part, so I'm not giving up! Your reviews really gave me hope and new strenght people, special thanks to those people who I replied to in their reviews. I-Fizzy, your review gave me everything back, thank you! wickedd cool, told ya you gave me an idea; Sharpay goes nuts, lmao! And Noelle82, the best fo the best, always!_

So, I'm heading back to read my beloved immortal-series, though **Blue Moon** is kind of a disappointment in my point of view after** Evermore**, but I guess I'll get over it, sometime... So I'm going away for a few days, so chapters will be up after next week, and I hope that I have found the strenght to update this more often now, but that still needs your reviews, so please do! You all rock.


	10. Catch Me

**AN; bam bam bam bam barambambaraaaam! [that was supposed to be the starwards song when darth wader comes into the room] well hello hello. I'm kinda a bit remorsefull (? :S) about this chapter, cus it kinda has something important to it. And I kind of like this chapter, and if you guys review and tell me what you think about the ending (vs. where it's going) I might just write the next chapter too. :) Because let's face it, I was not very happy with the amount of reviews from chapter 9 when I have 50 subscribers to this story. Just saying! anyways, enjoy this and please don't yell at me for grammar because it's not beta. This story might just have 1-3 chapters left, it depends. Just say the words and it might just be longer. Enjoy! (:**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Day's passed and Troy and Gabriella seemed to find themselves with each other more than they might have wished for, their friends' came up with excuses about needing food, feeling sick, going to the spa, work, everything you could imagine and more to leave the two mind-struck people alone with each other.

"Taylor, wait up!" Gabriella ran as good as she could in her snowboard boots after her friend, she hadn't really talked to Taylor for real in days and she missed it. Taylor was probably her best friend, the one you could really talk to. Of course Sharpay had her awesome sides, but she was a better comfort in a better mood.

"Oh, hey, Gabriella," Taylor said, smiling as she turned around to face her best friend. She had hoped that she could escape and see if Gabriella would end up with Troy yet another day, but apparently she had been too slow.

"Oh, come on, Taylor. Don't give me that shit, what's up with you, and Chad and Sharpay these days? You're all just, weird. It's weirding me out." Gabriella complained, looking her friend up and down, noticing that she was ready to go home and not a trip in the hills like she'd hoped.

"What are you talking about? We're not doing that." Taylor defended her voice a bit too high to be believable. Her gaze shifted but avoided to land on Gabriella, the last thing that gave her away.

"Oh really? Leaving me alone with the words 'tired' when I actually see you riding off in the other direction of the house? Telling me you feel sick and then turn your skis to the restaurant? Please, Taylor, I'm not stupid." She glared at her best friend. "And I'm not dumb either; I've noticed that it only happens when Troy's anywhere near. You can just _try_ to make it a bit more obvious next time."

"I just wanted to hang out, that's all." She finished softly, her voice calm again.

Taylor bit her lip and looked guilty at her best friend before she rushed over and hugged her. "Of course, and I'm really truly sorry, Gabriella." She hugged her tight and Gabriella hugged back as tight.

"It's ok, Tay. So, do you want to take a cup of tea?" Gabriella smiled as Taylor nodded and they made their way to Taylor's hotel room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you and Troy?" Taylor asked, as she smutted on her tea hours later. Gabriella narrowed her eyes at her friend and was just about to form the words _"There is no Troy and me"_ when a loud _bang_ was heard and the door to the hotel room was slammed shut.

"I do not care what you think about them, Taylor McKessie!" A loud shriek was heard from the hallway, followed by a loud _thump_. "Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are getting on my nerves. I can see the way they are looking at each other that they are attracted to each other, no matter what fucking act they are trying to put up in front of us. Do I look like I'm stupid?! And if I so will have to kidnap them and put his fucking dick in her core-"

Sharpay interrupted her heated talk when she appeared in the doorway, coming eye to eye with the girl in discussion. Her eyes narrowed like a cat seeing a rat. "Then I will." She finished off, making both Gabriella and Taylor to gasp.

It wasn't the fact that Sharpay had came so close to the truth that it almost burnt, but the fact that she actually had said the words that Gabriella feared the most. _'The act they are putting up.' _That could only be a bad sign.

"Out, Sharpay." The brunette didn't notice her dark-haired best friend demand her other best friend out of her apartment, she was too caught up in the words that had flowed the room only seconds ago. She didn't feel anger towards Sharpay at all, because after all she was right, and Gabriella knew that. She was just so shocked that the words had been said out loud right in front of her, and hit her in the face like she'd just discovered them. The truth was hanging in the air, exposed to everyone to see.

"I'm sorry, Gabs. I don't know what's up with her these days," Taylor apologized, but her thoughts were on the same level as her blonde friend's was. Something was definitely up with the two, something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"I slept with him."

The room went dead-quiet. The African-American girl's movements stilled like she'd frozen. She wasn't sure that she'd heard right, when she turned her head slowly towards the Latino girl that sat just as frozen, she could see the truth written over her features.

"What did you say?"

Gabriella's eyes were big, her mouth closed, and the right name of the expression on her face was shock. She sat frozen apart from her head that moved to look into her best friend's eyes. Yeah, shock was definitely the right word. "I… Me and Troy… We- I... Troy and I slept with each other." And as soon as the words were out there, she let out a deep breath that she hadn't known that she was holding. And she felt as if a big weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"WHAT?!" Okay, maybe telling Taylor was an underestimated thing to do. She was best friend with Sharpay Evans after all.

Gabriella drew in a deep breath and began to explain. "It was that night when Troy fell and got that cut on his forehead. We were snowboarding 'together' and he took a wood track." She bit her lip and met her friend's gaze, her eyes glimmering. "Oh, you should've seen him, Taylor. He was so amazing, and he looked so god damn gorgeous and professional. People were looking after him as he swished by them, and I'm not going to deny that I did too." She took a deep breath and looked down at her hands in her lap, and Taylor rubbed her back, smiling.

"You were snowboarding together, huh?" She smiled knowingly.

"And then, I couldn't see him so I stopped. I got really worried, Taylor, I thought that something might have happened to him. And I don't even know why, because I don't like the guy. He's a bastard, only out for a good lay." Taylor raised her eyebrows, and Gabriella quickly continued. "Anyway, so I found him and he told me he fell and he was bleeding. So I acted on instinct you know. I took him to his house and cleaned the cut. And then, oh God…" she trailed off, hiding her head in her hands.

"What happened, hun?" Taylor asked softly, rubbing Gabriella's back again soothingly.

Gabriella thought back on the night's events. How he'd came up behind her and been so sexy, dared her to step back. But she'd never been one to lose a battle like that, and so she wouldn't start then either.

"… and it was amazing, Taylor, it really was. The guy really is…" she paused. "I don't really know, but it was amazing, no matter how much I might wish I didn't go to his place, it was the best sex I've ever had." She finished, her cheeks filled with colour by now.

Taylor sat quiet for a few seconds; taking in everything she'd been told. She should've seen it coming. Their teasing games, the looks they sent each other, everything. It was so obvious that something had happened, now that she thought about it, and it annoyed her that she hadn't been able to put two and two together at the time. "But what's the problem now then?" She finally asked, the question she wanted answered the most.

"He's a bastard." And suddenly, the old Gabriella was back. Her angered feelings towards Troy coming back to the surface again. "He thinks everyone likes him and that he's some king or something. He acts like a cocky bastard with a dick that's too big for his own good."

"Gabriella," Taylor groaned.

The hotel club was filled with people dancing to an old Michael Jackson remix that was pumping from the DJ, talking or drinking. The atmosphere was relaxed and comfortable, a perfect place to hang out in on a normal Thursday night.

However, for Gabriella Montez, it might not have been the best. Especially if Troy Bolton war to be the bartender.

"Who the hell got up with this idea?" She asked her two friends', ignoring a male that was clearly checking her out. "And how many fucking jobs does that guy have on this resort? Can't I go anywhere without having him near me twenty-fucking-four-seven?" There was no question that she was furious, but could you blame her? She was tired of having his drop-dead sexy body and gorgeous face in front of her all the time, everyday.

"Technically, it's not twenty-four-seven, 'cus you see, Gabs, if you don't sleep with him-"

Gabriella cast a furious look at her friend. "Just shut the fuck up, Sharpay." She took a long zip of the Martini she'd ordered (and discovered that Troy was the bartender) before she treated again. "And I swear, if you were the one to come up with this idea, which I'm ninety-nine percent sure that it was, you are in some deep shit."

Sharpay didn't look as terrified as Taylor did, and Gabriella didn't feel as bad as she should, since after all, Sharpay had said all that about her and Troy so why would she care? Did she mention that she was furious?

"I didn't know he worked here," she responded, but her eyes told otherwise as they were glistering with delight that her friend was so worked up on Troy working here; it obviously meant she had some feelings toward him after all.

"Like hell you did, I'm not stupid." And with that, she snatched her purse from the bar and made her way towards the dance floor.

Gabriella quickly avoided another guy's tries to grab her by her arm to dance with him, and she made her way to the middle of the floor. Apart from skiing, snowboarding and running, dancing was probably one of her favourite things. She could let herself loose control on the dance floor easily and get rid of any thoughts that occupied her mind at the moment.

"Come on, Gabriella," Taylor tried to talk softly, but ended up shouting over the music. "Sharpay didn't mean to make you mad or anything, you know that too, don't you?" Gabriella glared at Taylor while they moved to the music. "Oh come on, have you already forgotten what I told you? He's not like that."

"Oh really?" Gabriella pointed towards the end of the bar where Troy were fixing drinks while flirting openly with two blondes, with too little clothes to be anything else than whores. Taylor looked back at Gabriella as her eyes were black.

"Gabriella…" she tried, but Gabriella just shook her head and mumbled something about 'doesn't matter anyways' and they continued dancing.

Back at the bar had Sharpay found out the same thing as Gabriella had pointed out for Taylor, and she was not happier than Gabriella about it. Her eyes turned dark and she slammed her glass on the bar table, excusing herself from the Ryan Kwanten copy and made her way towards the end of the bar.

"Troysie! Baby, I've missed you so much." The two blondes looked disgusted at Sharpay, but you don't mock with the Sharpay Evans glare and before anything else was said, the blondes were gone out of sight.

"Sharp-"

The blonde put her hand up in front of her signalling for him to be quiet. "How dare you, Troy Bolton." She grabbed his arm and dragged him behind the bar into his office; not caring about his complains and struggles. "How fucking dare you, Troy Bolton? Flirting with some blonde whores while there is clearly someone else you're interested in."

"What are you t-"

"Oh don't you go all 'what are you talking about' on me, you know exactly what I'm talking about, jerk." She shoved her finger in his chest with every word, making Troy flinch. "And if I see you talking to those girls' again, or any other fucker for that matter, I swear I will make sure with my own hands that you won't get any grandchild's." And with that, she left the office, a very confused Troy still standing in front of his desk. Trying to understand what Sharpay Evans' parents ever did wrong with her.

"Hey, guys'. What do you say about dinner at my place tomorrow night?" Troy asked as the gang stood outside the bar later that night, about to say goodnight and take off to their own places for a good night's sleep.

Gabriella had danced off her anger at Troy, and Troy himself didn't have Sharpay's words ringing in his ears anymore. The tension was the same as it had been any normal time when they'd all been together before everything started to blow up and cross the lines. Though, six pair of eyes was glued on two of them, every two pair focusing on different moves.

Taylor looked for some spark between the two. Sharpay looked for any movement that meant joining each other as one. And Chad just looked for some peace between them.

"Sure, Troy. That'd be great, what time?" Taylor replied sweetly, her head resting on Chad's shoulder while he had his arm around her waist. They were clearly not going home to their own tonight.

"Say 6:30?" Everyone nodded and said their goodbyes, Troy taking off towards his house alone, Chad and Taylor towards Chad's and Sharpay and Gabriella to the hotel.

"Are you ok, Gabs?" Sharpay asked when they stopped outside Sharpay's door. She was a bit concerned about her friend; she'd been quiet for a few hours now.

"Yeah, of course, I'm just really tired," Gabriella smiled back softly, speaking the truth.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow." They hugged and said their goodbyes, and Gabriella made her way to her own room. She was exhausted from everything that had happened that day, the only thing she wanted to do was to lie down in her bed and sleep till the dinner the following day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriella stood in front of the mirror at 6pm the next day, studying her figure carefully. She had her favourite pair of black skinny jeans on, a white tank top and a big grey cardigan over. Light make-up was applied on her face and she had her hair down in soft waves.

She hadn't been skiing that day because she was too tired, she'd only met up with Sharpay to have lunch and then she'd immediately went back to the hotel.

She found herself outside Troy's house 25 minutes later, and when he opened the door she had to stop herself from breathing a deep breath. Faded jeans hung low around his waist, an ocean blue shirt that brought out his eyes to the part where she didn't know if she would be able to look away. And to top it off, his brown hair fell over his eyes in a beautiful manner, so distracting that all Gabriella wanted to do was to run her hands through it.

"Hey," he spoke with a smile on his face, stepping aside to let her in.

"Hi," she smiled back, stepping inside as a breeze caught her hair and a shiver of cold ran over her.

"It's really cold outside tonight," Troy said lightly, making an easy conversation. "Here, let me take your coat."

"Thanks," Gabriella murmured, looking around for the others but finding none of their clothes. She frowned, they weren't here yet? "Where are the others?"

"They haven't arrived yet," Troy spoke in a daze as he turned around to look at her. She looked stunning even though she didn't wear anything more glamorous than jeans and a cardigan. Her hair was perfectly waved, and he had to stop an impulse to run his hands through it.

"Oh, okay." As she spoke, Troy's phone rang and he signalled to her to follow him into the kitchen while he answered. As he took the phone and placed it to his ear, a beep was heard from her own cell and she fished it up from her pocket to reveal a new text from Sharpay.

"That was Chad," Troy explained when he hung up. "He and Taylor didn't feel very well, so they're not coming."

"Well that's weird, because I just got a text from Sharpay, telling that some 'mega-fabulous-sparkling-things' got in her way so she couldn't make it. Though I have no idea what that means, and I'm not sure I want to either," she added.

Troy laughed at her comment and somewhat disgusted face. "Looks like it'll only be me and you then."

Gabriella hesitated, the two of them, alone in his house? That hadn't turned out like she'd thought it would the last time, and there was a big risk that it wouldn't do this time either. "Y-you and me? I can, you know… just…"

"Don't bother, I've made enough food for six, please don't abandon me here to look like something rolling tomorrow," Troy exclaimed, his eyes pleading with her to stay. And it wasn't like she could resist those eyes so she shrugged and smiled.

"Sure, it's not like I have anything to eat at home anyway, and I have to eat after all since I'm not a vampire or immortal." Troy laughed at her joke, placed his palm on the small of her back and guided her towards the table.

"Sit down; I'll just grab some plates. It wouldn't be that fun to sit in the dining room only two. Would look funny though, we could sit on each end of the table and look like the king and queen in some movie." It was Gabriella's turn to laugh, and she found herself very comfortable with Troy's presence right now.

When she had arrived there, she had thought it would be a weird tension between the two of them that night, and especially as their friends' left them to hang out by themselves later. But when Troy had started off with those jokes, everything had changed and she felt like this could be a good evening after all.

"So, what have you been up to today?" Troy asked as he sat down and they began to eat.

Gabriella took a bite of the lasagne Troy had made before she answered. "Nothing really, I've been too tired to actually rise from my couch. I've just been lying around, watching some movies and eaten away on a lot of candy," she laughed.

"Oh really, I thought your cheeks looked a bit rounder." Gabriella glared at him, and he put up his hands in surrender while he laughed. "Just kidding, just kidding. You look as beautiful as ever," he said truthfully, a genuine smile showing off and his azure eyes sparkling.

Gabriella bent her head as he blushed as his comment. "Thanks," she murmured.

* * *


	11. Lame Comeback

_I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow  
Why don't you jump in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo  
And possibly bend you over look back and watch me_

_Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that_

The loud music was pumping through the club. People were sweating from dancing to the song, it was filled with so much sexual references and mixing it with the good amount of alcohol that was selling, people at Croascount Resort were high on it. Grinding, dancing some were even in the middle of foreplay.

Gabriella had gotten to the club a few hours earlier with her friends', and the few drinks they'd made her drink had only made her relax a little better. She was now grinding with a random guy on the dance floor, not aware of the piercing blue orbs that were glued on her moving form from behind the bar.

She was not aware of the hard on she was giving him, just dancing like she was. Nor did she know about the blood that was rushing through his veins, making his whole body boil. Her dark hair flowing around her as she danced, her killers of heels, her mini-dress but most of all, the look on her face. Her cheeks were flushed, showing that she really put all of her energy to the dancing. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes dark. It was impossible for every single person in that room to read what her expression said, it was lust, it was hate, it was passion and it was frustration.

Damn she looked _fine._

"Yo, Troy, dude! Over here!" The blue sapphires tore away from the beauty that was currently having her back against the stranger and bending up and down. Searching for the voice that had called for him, Troy sighed in relief when he saw his best friend waving at him a bit further down the bar.

Chad sat at the end of the bar with company of no other then Sharpay Evans. It was a bit of a surprise for him, but he couldn't have cared less at the moment. He just wanted to be near someone who he knew. And someone who knew the exotic brunette that was giving him some kind of punishment from the dance floor…

"Hey man, what's up?" Troy said as he bent over to do the normal guy handshake with Chad. "Hey Sharpay, what are you guys doing here?"

For a moment, the blonde girl just looked at the sandy-haired boy like he was the biggest idiot in the world for asking that question. But luckily, the best friend hurried to step in and save him some harsh words. "You know, just chilling. There really isn't much else to do up here. Do you need any help by the way? I noticed that you were one man short."

Shaking his head, Troy made some drinks for his friends while he said, "Nah, it's okay man. You have the night off and I think we're handling it pretty good so far."

While he mixed the drinks they had asked for, his eyes sneaked up and watched over the bar to make sure that she was still there. Her body as appealing as ever and he had to use most of his power to turn his eyes away before something uncomfortable would happen around his lower body parts.

This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by the blonde haired, Sharpay Evans. As a matter of fact, she's studied the guy's every movement and at last she saw who his eyes seemed to turn to every third second. Her best friend. Of course, she smirked. They had had some chemistry since the first time they met and everyone with eyes could see that they had some kind of attraction to the other, whether they knew it or not.

"So where's Taylor and that…" he paused. "Gabriella girl?"

Sharpay raised a perfect shaped eyebrow at him. "Oh don't talk about her like you don't know her at all, Troy Bolton. You know damn well who she is and there is no reason for you to pretend that you don't, so stop the 'Gabriella girl'." Her tone was harsh and demanding.

"_Damn right, I know her__," _he thought to himself. "Whoa, chill Sharpay. There's no need to go all mad at me for a slip, okay?"

He only got a glare back and Chad, who had been watching the whole conversation hurried to step in. "Taylor's home not feeling well, and Gabriella is dancing." Like Troy didn't know she was dancing, he'd been watching her the whole fucking night.

Deciding he wouldn't talk, nor think about the brunette, Troy instead turned towards his best friend again. "And you didn't offer to stay home with her? Damn man, I think I understand why she's not feeling well," he joked, a smirk now playing over his handsome face.

"Hey man, I tried, believe me. But she insisted that I would take Gabriella out, mumbling something about needing it, whatever, and I got Sharpay on the way," Chad defended himself, trying to make his friend look at it from his point of view. Oblivious to his joking.

-

Gabriella was breathing heavy as she made her way through the dancing people towards the bar, desperate to get something to cool her off and find her friends. As she stepped off the dance floor and searched the crowd at the bar, she caught the big afro and the blonde extensions talking and laughing with someone behind the bar. Stepping closer, she saw the sandy-brown hair, the dazzling blue eyes and beautiful smile laughing together with them.

Her stomach tied in knots as she wished that she'd be the one he was laughing with. And her already hot body seemed to be set on fire when his elegant form moved up and down the bar to serve different costumers their drinks, while still talking to his friends.

Nearing them slowly, she took several breaths to calm down, smoothing out the dark blue dress nervously and trying to make her cheeks less flushed by placing her hands on them. But it didn't seem to help, because she was burning all over.

"Hey Gabs, do you want something to drink?" Chad greeted with a grin when he saw her walking towards them.

"Just water, please." Gabriella sat down on an empty chair on the other side of Chad, looking the other way as he called for Troy and ordered her water.

Without even looking at Gabriella, Troy handed Chad her water and walked away, determined to keep the promise he made himself just minutes earlier. No talking, no looking and no thinking.

-

Troy let out a big sigh when he turned in his bed for the thousand time that night. He had been really tired when he closed the club a few hours earlier, but it seemed like that was then. His head was spinning with nothing particular, but still, he couldn't sleep. His body was tense and the bed seemed too soft for his liking.

Sighing again, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was clearly that sleep wasn't an option right now, even though the clock showed 2:36am.

Gabriella breathed in a deep breath as she watched the view from the Hillside. Its breathtakingly nature never seemed to stop amaze her, and she was happy that she'd found it. Her thoughts could go free and she always left the place feeling better than when she came, even if it was just the slightest.

It had been a weird night. Despite that she'd only drunk two drinks that night, she knew it was too much and she could feel the headache creeping in her head. She'd danced with a complete stranger. And to top it all off, Troy had ignored her for the entire night.

"The guy didn't have enough pride to buy you a drink?" She knew the voice. With a smirk on her lips, she turned around and wasn't surprised at all to see no other but Troy standing there in all his glory. Damn, he looked gorgeous in the sweatpants and big snowboard jacket, beanie and hands in his pockets.

"As a matter of fact, yes he did but I said no. He was a pushy," she said in her sweet voice. For a few seconds, Troy shuddered; he'd never heard such a soft and amazing voice, and it never seemed to stop surprise him.

It was weird that both of them understood what the other talked about without having to ask.

"Well then, he was lucky he got to… I don't really call that dancing, more like grinding with you, at least." Troy smirked when Gabriella's jaw dropped at his words. But he did not take it back, because it was true, she was grinding.

"I did not-"

"Oh you so did, sweetheart."

Gabriella's eyes turned into ice and her lips stretched into a thin line. Troy had gone too far this time, and she was furious.

"How dare you, Bolton?" She breathed out, her voice in a harsh whisper. "Who do you think you are telling me what I'm doing? If you thought I was grinding, why the fuck did you watch, huh? Bet you wish you were that guy, I bet your pants were so hard against your too cocky erection that it hurt like hell and you had to hide it to your co-workers. You just don't know when it's time to stop, do you, _Troy_?" She spit the last word with such disgust that it made Troy's senses kick in.

With one swift movement, he had her pinned against the railing, one arm on each side of her. "Oh, I did, Gabriella. And I think you wish that I was the one pressing my cock in your ass while you grinded down my frame, don't you?"

With eyes on fire and nowhere to escape, Gabriella decided that she would not loose this argument. He had no right to talk to her in that way and she would show him that she was not some kind of piece of meat that men could just throw on the bed and fuck and walk out.

"In your dreams, Troy. The day you have your frame pressed into my ass this earth won't exist." The harsh words didn't seem to have any other effect than lust.

Before a reply came from him, before Gabriella even had the chance to notice that dark hint of lust in his blue sapphires, his body pressed up against hers and his lips came down on hers in a hard, yet passionate kiss.

"Just like now, Gabriella? When I have my frame pressed up on your frame, kissing you with a lust filled with so much passion that it amazes you how quickly I can change your mind? Because from what I see, the world's still spinning and we're perfectly fine," he whispered against her lips.

A moan that she couldn't fight back slipped from her slightly open lips, and Troy bit down harsh on them, swallowing it. Her back pressed against the railing so tight that she could feel every piece of ice cold wood, but at the same time, the heat from Troy's body that was pressing into her frame was so much stronger, and her entire body was on fire.

She couldn't stop herself from closing her eyes and moaning and groaning when his lips made his way down her throat and neck. It wouldn't be a surprise to her if she woke the entire resort with her loud noises, but she couldn't care less at the moment. All she could think about was how good Troy Bolton's lips felt on her skin, and how much she wanted him to fill her again, make her whole again.

Biting, sucking and licking down her neck, making sure to leave a mark, Troy whispered, "You're screwing me Gabriella," he bit down harsher, making her groan out in both pain and pleasure. "You're screwing me all over so fucking hard."


	12. Got Dynamite

**A/N; hello, if anyone still reads :) well, 12 chapters in almost a year, not saying I'm proud x) but what can I say, I have no excuses for the last couple of months. Except I've been to Thailand, and let me tell you, it's fucking amazing :) Enjoy this chapter, and thanks for reviews I've gotten on earlier chapters, that's why this is out, they make me smile :)**

* * *

Gabriella sighed as she stepped inside her room again. If she wasn't tired before, then this was it. She was not only tired because of lack from sleep, but in her mind too. Things had taken an unknown turn that night and she had not been ready for it, not knowing what to do when he pressed his hard frame against her.

He had made her so mad when he'd told her what she was and was not doing. Anger had boiled like hot water inside her and she had used all her power to not slap the stupid cocky smirk that had played over his face when he'd spoken the words. She hated it when people told her what to do when it was none of their business, and then when he, a guy she didn't even know came and told her stupid things her insides turned like fire. But instead of slapping him, she'd been cold towards him and hissed her reply.

But when he then - without anything as a tiny little warning – had pressed her against the railing, she'd lost everything she wanted to say to him.

_Gabriella shivered at the words he'd mumbled against her neck. If it was because of the cold air, or because it was him she didn't know. All she knew was that she was fucking enjoying it, whether she was willing to confess that later or not. _

"_It's… not… my… fault… Bolton," she mumbled between moans and groans. All she wanted him to do was find the nearest empty room and fuck her brains out. The effect he was having on her was unbelievable. Her mind was completely blank and all she could think about was how good his muscled hard frame felt against her, and how his mouth did wonders to her neck, jaw and lips. _

_Troy groaned at her reactions. He hadn't thought her response would be this good, and it made him so fucking hard. The small sounds that escaped her mouth had him almost exploding where he was standing, with her in front of him, almost begging for him. _

"_Damn it, Gabriella," he groaned. His hands travelled down her hips and stroked the bare skin that was showing. Her lips seek his again and his tongue found hers in no time, duelling, fighting for dominance. She was good; she didn't give up the battle. "You're not screwing that fucker again, you hear me?" Troy groaned again, his lips still on hers. His hips pushed against her forcefully, showing her he meant what he said. _

_Biting down hard on his bottom lip she said, "And what makes you think that I'll do as you say?" She bucked her hips back against him, feeling him through his sweets, he was hard already. A grin spread over her lips when she felt what she did to him, he was completely under her power and her senses started to kick in again. Her hands wandered down his hips, over his thighs, missing the bulge on purpose as he bucked and begged for her to touch it. _

"_You will," he managed to get out. Her hands on his thighs made him shiver; she stroked them slowly, too slowly for his liking. __The hiss of breath that escaped through his teeth turned into clouds in front of him, and slowly over Gabriella's face. She wasn't bothered, but just smiled up at him as they caught eyes with each other. _

"_But you see, Troy, that's where you're wrong," Gabriella whispered and pushed him away. Since Troy was too busy to catch his breath as only seconds earlier her hands were on his thighs, he stumbled backwards a bit before he caught his balance again. "You're not my boyfriend, nor best friend, so you better stay away from me with your cocky comments and arrogant demands as long as you're going to act like a complete bastard." _

_And with that, she stepped away from him and made her way around the corner of the small building. Leaving Troy with not only a boner, but her words ringing through his ears. _

Troy stumbled across his living room as he made his way towards his bedroom. His mind was completely ragged, his senses not working like he had wanted them to do after what had happened only a few minutes earlier.

The words Gabriella had said before she left was still going through his head, making him feel a bit dizzy. Troy knew he was a bit cocky sometimes, he had always been and it was a part of his personality. That had been one of the main things to why he had been so popular in High School when he was younger, that and because he had been the basketball captain. But it was him, and it had never accrued to him, nor had anyone ever told him that it was too much. People liked him because of his cockiness and self-confidence. Hearing that she was tired of how he talked, acted, whatever word she'd used, was like saying that she was tired of him. And even though he told him it was not because of that, it hurt like hell to hear that, especially from her.

Damn it, he thought to himself. It is time to do something about the situation. And instead of turning to the right down the corridor, he made a U-turn and walked straight back to the hallway where he'd left his cell phone. Working quickly through the iPhone menu he found the number he was searching for and put the phone to his ear, waiting impatient for the person on the other end to pick up.

"This better be good, Bolton, or I swear I'll kill you," the muffled voice on the other end said. Troy laughed at Chad's words but quickly went silent as he remembered why he really had called at the late hour.

"I need your help, man." These were words that was almost unknown by Troy Bolton. He rarely spoke them, and if he did, Chad knew he was serious, but that didn't stop him from groaning as he turned to check the watch on his night-stand.

"At three-fucking-fifty? Shit Bolton, what have you done?" he sighed, but sat up in his bed to make sure that he didn't fall asleep again. They'd been best friends since kindergarten for a reason after all.

Troy raised one of his eyebrows. "What makes you think that _I_ have done something?"

"Don't be a Sharpay, dude. Just tell me already so I can go back to bed."

"Okay sorry, well you were right, I've done something. Something really stupid, or well, I wouldn't call it stupid." He smiled to himself at the things he and Gabriella had done, the good things.

"_Just fucking tell me!"_

Troy came back to reality from his friends' outburst. "Erhm, right… well, you know that Gabriella and I am having a bit of a rough time to get along with each other?" he paused to make sure that he still had his friend with him, when he heard Chad humming on the other end, he continued. "Well in public, and well overall I guess. But we… I uhm… Wesleptwitheachother." He breathed out in relief, it was finally out and it felt better than he'd expected it to.

Despite the fact that he was only half-awake, despite the fact that it was in the middle of the night, and despite the fact that Troy had just said those words without any space in-between, Chad Danforth was not stupid, and he'd heard every single word his best friend just told him. And for some strange reason that he was not going to care about at this moment, it did not surprise him at all. Because somewhere, when it came down to it, it was as if it was written in the stars (damn, that sounded pretty damn geeky, he thought to himself) that Troy and Gabriella would sleep with each other (not that he cared or anything), and end up… well, somewhere else.

"So?"

Troy's mouth fell open, after what he'd just told his best friend, the only thing he had to say was _"so_"? "Dude! Did you not hear me? I fucking _slept with her_," he hissed, afraid of speaking too loud, maybe she was hiding somewhere, laughing at him because he ran to his best friend worrying.

"I heard you very well, stop hissing at me, Bolton," Chad muttered half irritated into the phone. "What's your big problem?"

"My big problem?! I'll tell you what it is. We didn't get along, we slept with each other, we still don't get along, she teases me, I tease her, she gets furious with me and we still don't get along. She's like a fucking roller-coaster; one second she's all over me and the next she's practically screaming her lungs out at me."

"Dude, stop whining over the girl. I feel bad for her," Chad chuckled, but became serious when he heard Troy about to hiss at him again on the other end. "I'm serious dude, what are you doing to her? She's never been like this before, and I've known her for a pretty long time of my life. Are you playing with her feelings or something?"

It was Troy's turn to laugh. "Playing with her- dude, I'm telling you there are no feelings attached in this… weird thing that's going on between me and Gabriella." And even though he said it out loud, there was a small pull at his heart that went unnoticed by Troy.

"Fix it."

"Dude, I'm telling you, I'm trying to get on her good side-"

"Then try harder, I'm going to bed now."

"What, dude! I need your help!"

"I can't fix your fuck up's, Troy. You need to fix your own problems now, and I'm telling you as your friend, and Gabriella's friend, fix it, whatever it is just fucking fix it. Goodnight." And with less than two seconds he'd disconnected Troy, leaving him no better than he'd felt when he'd called for help.

"So much for help," Troy muttered as he threw the phone on his couch and glared out the big windows. It was still dark, but because of the snow it was not completely dark, but peaceful and very, very beautiful.

He sighed, threw one last glare at his lifeless phone and then made his way to bed.

-

Gabriella on the other hand, could still not fall asleep. Her eyes stung, her body ached and her head was spinning, but she could still not sleep. She sat on the balcony, her big and thick down comforter around her and a photo in her hand.

Her eyes didn't sting because she was tired.

Her body didn't ache because she was tired.

And her head was definitely not spinning because she was tired.


	13. It's Not Over

_A/N; I seriously don't know what I'm doing anymore, I've lost everything for this story and I just get extremely annoyed whenever I'm sitting down to write it. So I'm really sorry for bad updating, oh and school is taking over my life seriously I didn't even know it was legal to have this many tests and exams and just blah. But, enjoy my dear friends, and feel free to tell me (or not) how bad the ending is, because believe me I know that but oh well, I'm gonna stop now._

* * *

The photo in her hands slowly slid down the floor. Its coloured frame landing downside, hiding the smiling faces on it from her sight. Instead, she drew her eyes to look out over the beautiful view that seemed to be seen wherever you were at the resort. In a way, it had calmed her to be there. The snow and 'calm' atmosphere made her good. But things were starting to take an awful turn.

Her meetings with Troy were starting to fool with her head pretty badly, and now the picture that laid downside on the floor under her. For a moment, she wished that it would have slid through the small narrow openings of the floorboard that held the balcony together. In that way, it would have slid down to the balcony under her, and hopefully that person would throw it away, leaving her to her misery. But that thought was quickly out of her mind as she bent down to pick the picture up again, her eyes going blank at the sight.

Gabriella had never been much for crying. She found other ways to reveal pain or suffering through, and she felt that it helped her better than just moping around crying for days over something that wouldn't get better anyway. And that was why she was now sitting on her balcony with the down comforter around her, shuddering as the cold air found their ways to get to her body through it. It felt good in a way, because the cold air made her feel alive and that's exactly what she needed. Something chilling her body felt excellent when her feelings inside were everything but cold.

~*~

"_Aww, come on, just one little picture, Gabi," he pleaded. Kissing down her neck in the way that he knew she liked it. He knew how to please her, he knew how she liked it when there were just the two of them, and he knew just how to work with her when he wanted something that she didn't want to give. _

"_Alright, alright! One picture, no more." __And she stood from his lap while he smirked in triumph and fixed the camera on timer, to sit back again and pull her onto his lap once more. _

"_Smile to the camera!" he exclaimed, and just as Gabriella made a goofy grin and stuck her tongue out towards the camera, he let his hands glide over her sides, making her turn halfway around with a happy laugh on her face at the exact moment that the light went off and flashed the perfect picture of the two of them. _

_~*~_

The photo was perfect, almost too perfect. There was not a single flaw on it and it annoyed her. Why had she even kept it? It was like it was from another century, hundreds of years ago. Back when time didn't have an end, and happy seemed to be her everyday life.

Today, it was more like happy was Gabriella Montez motto.

She could be happy, she was not boring. But it always took some extra effort to bring that smile back to her lips. She always smiled with her friends, because well let's face it, they were pretty damn awesome and she loved them more than anything else in the world, but it never really came to that extreme happiness anymore. It bothered her sometimes. More then bothered.

-

"This world can screw itself backwards," Troy muttered as he sat down at the breakfast table he'd seen Taylor sitting at. The dark girl looked up at her friend and laughed a little at the words.

"Well gooood morning, Troy. The world's happy to be here with you on this beautiful day too." She laughed and Troy couldn't help but let a small smile spread over his face at his friend's capacity of making him smile.

"Seriously though, what has it done to you to have you in this mood?" Troy reached for a bowl and poured some cheerio's in to it.

"It's unfair and won't give second chances," he muttered again, showing the spoon into his mouth and chewed aggressively.

"Do you mean sixth and seventh chances?" Taylor watched as Troy glared at her and then showed more food into his mouth to stop him from snapping, because he knew that she was not the one to be irritated with. In fact she was right, his second chance had passed long ago and he'd just watched it fly by.

"God, it's so fucking unfair, Taylor! I knew I screwed up, I asked for help and all I get is two fucking useless words. I mean, what did I ever do to piss him off? I've always been a good friend. I was the one to help him to get the courage to ask you out, for crying out loud!" He threw his spoon down and threw his head back, letting out a frustrated sigh.

Chad had told Taylor that morning about his conversation with Troy the night before, so she was not clueless.

"I'm guessing this is about the conversation you had with Chad yesterday?" Taylor questioned. Troy nodded. "About how you wanted help because you, how shall I put it, 'don't get along with Gabriella'?" And she had the fucking nerve to smirk at him, but knowing that he needed her he just scoffed and nodded his head again. Man, he swore that he saw the satisfied smirk on her face before she spoke up again.

"Troy, have you tried talking to Gabriella?"

This earned another scoff. "Yeah right, 'hello Gabriella, I think I might have some feelings about you but I'm not sure that's why I'm acting like a fucking bastard. Oh and by the way, you're fucking sexy when you're annoyed to hell with of me.' Uhm, no thanks Taylor, I think I'll pass that one," he muttered, once again grabbing the spoon and showing food into his mouth.

"You idiot, sometimes I actually think that you're as dumb as Chad," and she sighed a bit frustrated. "I meant like, trying to get on her good side. Like, not being a complete bastard and making all those remarks as soon as she's near you. Have you ever thought about that?"

Troy looked down into his bowl while he thought about what she had just said. "Well, no…"

A pleased grin spread over the African-American girl's face again. "Well then, you have your solution. Or at least first try."

~*~

"_GABRIELLA LOOK HERE PLEASE!!"_

"_MISS. MONTEZ, OVER HERE!"_

"_IS IT TRUE THAT YOU'RE PREGNANT WITH BEN'S CHILD?!"_

"_GABRIELLA! WAS HE REALLY THE ONE WHO BROKE UP WITH YOU!!??" _

"_WORK IT, BABY, WORK IT!"_

__

~*~

Yeah, despite the words Troy had told his best friend the night before about "no feelings attached" in his and Gabriella's… relationship, his blood boiled when he rode behind her in the lift, watching her talk and laugh with some man that he'd never seen before. Even though he knew nothing about them, if they knew each other from before or not, Troy didn't like what he saw at all. Why couldn't Gabriella laugh like that when she was with him? And why did she even laugh with that man, he was a fuckwad. He looked at her as if she was some easy meat.

When he jumped down from the lift, Troy was glad to see that the two of them went into different directions, and he turned his skis towards the brunette beauty.

"So you're desperate now, Montez?" Gabriella jumped in surprise and turned around as quickly as she could with her skis. She honestly hadn't seen Troy behind her, and if she had she would have planned a better comeback to something he would say.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You looked damn ready to jump the guys bones, was that what you wanted?"

Gabriella's jaw practically fell open at the words that left his lips; she couldn't believe what she just heard. "Just to clear it all up to you, even though you have absolutely nothing to do with it, he offered me dinner tonight but I said no," she hissed furiously.

It was now Troy's turn to be surprised, his jaw formed an 'o', He was out of remarks at the moment.

"Yeah, leave me alone." And with that, she was one her way down the slope, leaving a stunned Troy behind.

_Why had she turned down that guy? _That was the question Troy asked himself all the way down the slope. Not that he wasn't glad, because he wanted… no, screw that, he _should _be the only guy Gabriella was with.

-

"ARGH! He's just so fucking stupid!" Gabriella groaned as she threw herself down on the couch in Chad's living room where Taylor was all the more.

"Who?" Taylor asked as she came back to the room with two cups of hot chocolate.

"Santa Clause," Gabriella replied sarcastically as she excepted the cup from her best friend. "Troy, who do you think? Why can't he just leave me alone? I mean, it can't be fun being him when I'm acting like this. I'm being really mean, and it's with purpose, and he still goes at it, who the hell does that, Tay?" she whined, sinking lower against the cosy pillows.

"Oh come on, Gabs, don't tell me you want me to reply that question because I think you know the answer to that one yourself."

"He's a guy and guys are jerks?" The brunette muttered.

-

It impossible. He couldn't do it no matter how much he tried, tossed and turned. He'd never be able to do it again. Memories about a certain brunette hunted his brain and he just couldn't sleep.

"God, what is going on with me," he muttered to himself, his fingers running through the dark treasures of hair. "It's fucking useless, like it's going nowhere." He kicked some snow with his foot and rose from the chair he was currently sitting on.

"It's like a fucking soccer game; the ball is going back and forth on the field, between me and her. It's never even, one second we're talking like we're actually mature friends…" he trailed off, squinting his eyes out over the view from the Hillside to see a deer running its way through the trees.

"And the next we're acting like teenagers that hate each other?" A voice behind him finished his sentence off.


	14. All the Right Moves

_A/N; I'm seriously laughing at myself now because I'm kind of lame, I know. You guys,you seriously are the best ever. Thank you a million times for the reviews on the last chapter, they seriously are the best and yeah this sounds corny and I never believe when I read this myself, but they really are the reason to why I wrote this. Lucky me had a day off from school and I wouldn't want to spend it in any other way than writing this. Your reviews really makes me happy and wants me to take this story even further. This has been a great day so I'm posting this now and I would like to send Mr. Zachary to all of you for your amazing reviews. Really thank you so much you guys have no idea what your words mean to me. I like this chapter alot actually, and I like where it's going and I hope and think you will too. Enjoy mates, love ya all! P.s CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEERS TO JOE&DEMI!!!!! :D:D:D_

* * *

Troy turned around. Of course she would be here, why wouldn't she? This was their place; they were the only ones that ever came up there.

"What are you doing here?" he muttered, not in the mood for a cocky comment at that moment. His feelings was like a tousled ball of yarn and having to come up with smarty-pants comebacks to make her annoyed with him wasn't on the top priority of his list.

"My, my, Mr. Bolton, are you not in a cocky mood today?"

Troy threw her a faked smile, not even bothering to try with a comeback.

Gabriella watched him with a curious look; she'd never seen him like this before. So…quiet. Normally he'd always be one to talk; even though he'd nothing to talk about he would just come up with some bastard statement just to have something in the air. But she liked this Troy more, the one that didn't say something inappropriate just to bug her, she liked how he looked to… vulnerable in a way, how she could almost see his thoughts through his head.

She would take the chance.

"They say it's going be really cold tomorrow, are the lifts still open then?" She placed her elbows on the railing, supporting her weight on them as she looked down at the slope that led down from the platform they were standing on to wild mark.

But Troy didn't reply, he just kept on looking out over the mountains not really caring if he was being rude at the moment. But right then, and right there, he didn't care if he seemed like a weak prick to Gabriella, because he was tired of the acting he somehow put up whenever she was around. It wasn't on purpose; it was just the natural thing for him to do when she was near him. Since the second he saw her he wanted to prove his masculinity to her, show her that he was a good guy but it all failed miserably when this act started, and he honestly didn't know where it came from.

Being a kid, Troy Bolton was the nicest guy you'd meet. He was the most popular boy through high school, girls wanted him and guys wanted to be him. He grew up into a fine gentleman, his father raised him to be strong and always give one hundred percent into everything he did. His mother taught him to respect everyone and don't judge one before he got to know them.

And now he'd failed, again.

He wasn't strong and he didn't give one hundred percent into everything. The situation he was in showed that pretty well. He'd been a big show off when it came to the woman standing on his side. If his father saw him now, he would be disappointed in him, again.

"I used to love it up here," he said. Gabriella looked at him strangely, not understanding where it came from but kept quiet because she sensed that it was not time for her to talk yet. "Chad and I have been here every single winter since our senior year. The snow comforts one in a way that you can't really explain. The cold clears your head whenever you need it. It's amazing to be able to just throw your snowboard shoes on and go any time you want. This is my paradise." He opened his arms to show her that he meant everything around them.

"Troy…" Gabriella said softly but stopped when he held up a hand to stop her.

He sighed. "When I was a kid, I played basketball all the time. My father gave me a ball before I could even walk and I played with it since. I was the captain through my entire high school years, and I was a promising talent they said. But I didn't want it." He shook his head as if trying to convince himself that he was right. "I came up here for the first time in senior year, and there was something special with the wind when it blew against my already frozen face. I loved how the snowboard and skis moved underneath me however I wanted them to, how it was up to me how I wanted them to go. I could advance or slow down whenever I wanted to." He looked over at Gabriella, not really sure what he was doing but seeing that she watched him with a face he couldn't quite make out.

"It really is special…" she whispered.

"It was never like that with basketball," he said calmly. "You always have to look out for your team mates, see if they can make a better shot than you, and maybe even score a point for the team. I loved it too; I really did, but not enough to make it into an every day habit. My dad was furious when I told him I didn't want to play in college anymore, and I felt so bad." Another sigh, heavier this time. He sounded tired, like he had been carrying on something heavy for a long time. "So I started to play a bit anyway, just to make him happy. But then he called the talent scouts. My mom told him off though, thank God. I wanted to snowboard. Since the day I got home from CR for the first time, I wanted to snowboard and ski for the rest of my life, I even wanted to go to a snowboard college." They laughed a bit at this, eying each other when they noticed.

"I moved up here right after I finished college. My dad was a bit disappointed at first, but he got over it and he actually enjoys coming up here on his vacations with Mom and just relax." He looked over at the brunette. "I understand why you decided to come up here on vacation, Gabriella. It is a paradise on earth, you have everything you need here and it's quite isolated from everything you have in Hollywood."

Gabriella drew in a deep breath when he mentioned her home. There was something inside her that woke at the sight of Troy talking about the place she so desperately wanted to avoid. It made her realize that even though her time in Croascount Resort hadn't been all that she'd hoped for, it was a hundred times better than everything she'd left in her hometown.

"I'm not a player, Gabriella." He turned his body so he was standing in front of her now. "I used to flirt much in college, yes, and okay I guess you can call me a player on some level, but I was never the cocky type that would laugh about it later and talk shit with my mates about them. And I'm not anymore. I might throw a compliment here and there, but it never gets more than that."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow; she had a hard time believing that what he was saying was true. Just look at him, a pretty damn fine looking guy in his mid twenties and he didn't score girls, that's like… it just doesn't happen.

"Please don't look at me like that. Fine I did sleep with some girls a year ago, but I haven't since then." He paused and looked at her. "Apart from you."

Gabriella's brown orbs met his azure ones and she felt a spark shooting through her stomach at the sight. She loved those eyes, there was no doubt about it she'd done it all along, but something had changed. Now she saw beyond those blue sapphires and into something that she had never known existed in them. Butterflies tickled her stomach when she saw how he looked back at her with the exact same look, like he saw something beyond them.

Troy suddenly took a step closer to her, bringing his hand to rest on her cheek, stroking it tenderly. And then the words that neither of them had ever thought he would say to her came. "I'm sorry." Gabriella found herself leaning into his touch, his tender hands stroking her soft skin. "I'm sorry that I've been a pain in the ass while you've been here, but…" he trailed off, not sure what he was going to say, not trusting himself around her anymore.

Gabriella's hand was now in Troy's, kissing his knuckles and letting their fingers lace while they rested between them. "But what, Troy?"

He sighed for the third time that night, looking straight into her eyes. "But being around you makes me want to be better than everyone else." Gabriella looked wide-eyed at him, clearly misunderstood. "I mean, I want to be better than everyone else so you'll choose me." And he saw how she let out a breath again.

"I'm not here to choose anyone, Troy," she said softly. This new way of talking to each other seemed completely normal, and at the moment it wasn't strange at all that they used to be enemies only two hours ago. It was like they'd been friends for a long time, known each other.

"I really like you, Gabriella." He squeezed her hand a bit to prove his point, searching her eyes for something that would tell him that she felt the same back.

"You don't even know me Troy. Maybe you like the idea of me, but you don't know me." She tried to pull away but he held her hands back, tugging her face back to look at him again.

"But that's were you're wrong, Gabriella. I know that you love to ski more than snowboard even though you rarely admit it. I know that you can be very annoyed with Sharpay at times, but at the end of the day you always forgive her for whatever she's done. I know that you like to dance, and I know that you don't really like alcohol that much. I know that you blush when someone gives you compliments, but get annoyed when someone's trying to ask you out when you've said no." He paused and tugged her closer, bringing her jacket down a bit on her neck. "And I know that when I touch or kiss you here, you go crazy." He let his fingers run over the spot where her neck met her throat, feeling how she shivered under his touch. Now it might sound cocky, but he was pretty sure that it was because of his touch and not for the cold air.

"Those things are easy to find out about someone, Troy." She struggled to not say yes to him, even though she didn't really know why.

"You're right, they are. But I did it out of pure observation."

"But that still doesn't make you know me, you know."

"No, but I _want _to know everything about you, Gabriella."


	15. Undisclosed Desire

_A/N; Yo yo, as usual you mates are amazing. I would like to send Zac to you all in thanks so just pretend he's there to give you a hug for your awesome reviews. Uhm, this chapter is more of a filler and a warmup for the next chapter, now I won't spoil anything because that would be a shame, but I think you'll like it ;) Once again, thank you so much your response was awesome and I get so happy when people likes what I write! Enjoy! _

* * *

"What's with all your energy and happiness today, Gabriella? It is really starting to creep me off, and I slept with that Ryan Kwanten wannabe last night." Sharpay had never been one to be shy about her sexual activities.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just so glad we're here, God it's such a beautiful paradise here, don't you think, Shar?" A very enthusiastic Gabriella said as she sat down at the breakfast table the next morning.

~*~

_Gabriella's eyes met Troy's, she stared, he looked back. __She couldn't rip her eyes away, it was impossible. The sparks in her stomach came back, tickling her sides as if trying to tell her something. And as something moved far away down the slopes from the Hillside, the blue-eyed guy make the quickest movement of his life and grabbed the woman in front of him, tugging her to him, staring into her beautiful eyes while he stroked her slightly pink cheek. _

_And then he kissed her. _

~*~

Sharpay looked over at Taylor who also sat at the table, reading the newspaper before her other friend came to the table. The exchanged weird faces and then turned them back to their currently very happy friend.

"What's up with you?" Taylor asked, watching as Gabriella showed a big piece of bread in her mouth and chewing for all she was worth, the beaming eyes far away.

"Gabriella!" Sharpay snapped, her hand moving in front of the brunettes eyes to make her come back down to earth.

"Huh?" Gabriella said confused, taking another big bite of her sandwich.

"Welcome back do earth," Taylor smiled when Gabriella looked at her confused. "What's up with you today? You're acting like you've won on lottery or something."

"I'm just happy, since when was that a crime?" The brunette explained simply, looking at her best friends as if she didn't know what they were talking about.

Life was good, the night had been good, things were good.

"Let's see, maybe since you haven't been like this since… I can't actually remember which is very uncommon for me since I am Sharpay Evans after all, but that's beside the point. The point is, something must have happened because you were not this 'happy' – as you put it – yesterday when you complained like a dead cat to Taylor about the Bolton boy, who by the way are coming over right at this moment." Gabriella flew around, and true to Sharpay's words, there was the reason to why she was so happy this morning, walking towards their table was Troy, clad in light washed jeans and a grey t-shirt with the United Kingdoms flag and some text on it that clung to his upper body perfectly.

A beaming smile once again lit Gabriella's whole face when she met his eyes, and so did his. The four eyes that watched the two people in front of them went wide when the blue-eyed boy bent down to kiss their best friends cheek tenderly.

Troy took hold of a chair from the table beside them and placed it beside Gabriella's, sitting down and then placing his arm around the back of her chair, looking at the two other female at the table who was currently in shock.

Gabriella wasn't focused on her two best friends but on the man sitting on her side, his masculine scent filled her nose trails making her insides turn like butterflies. She looked over at Troy and blushed when he winked at her.

"W-what is going on here? Is Ashton Kutcher here or something? Why are you two acting like you are... friends?" Sharpay said shocked, and Taylor nodded in agreement, not being able to close her mouth or get a word out.

"Why are you so shocked, Sharpay? You wanted this all along, didn't you?" Troy asked with an amused smile on his face as he bent over to pick up a bite of Gabriella's sandwich, making Gabriella smack him playfully on the chest.

"Of course I freaking wanted this! But what the hell happened last night?" Gabriella rolled her eyes, Sharpay always acted like she had the right to have all the secrets and dirty details; it was quite funny sometimes actually.

_~*~_

"_God, Troy, where did all this come from? We've never talked this much without being mean to each other before, and suddenly you exclaim that you want to know everything about me. How am I supposed to know you're not going to backstab me later and laugh with all the other creepy players here?" Gabriella exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air to add to the dramatic effect. _

"_Because if you ask Chad, he is going to say that I've been madly in love with you since the day you arrived here." Troy explained, making her giggle a bit resulting in him grinning too. "And if you ask me, that is a bit dramatic and too much untrue, but I've definitely been interested in you since you came." Gabriella cocked an eyebrow at him again, crossing her hands over her chest. "Even though I showed it in a bad way." He hurried to add, making her nod in agreement. _

"_That you did." _

_~*~_

"I mean it's not like you had sex last night like I did, because you don't have that glow, but dang girl – and boy," she nodded her head to Troy. "You did some pretty good things."

This made Troy laugh, he'd known Sharpay for a very long time and he knew how she could be blunt. But Gabriella just glared at her best friend, trying to understand why she always had to be so blunt and just completely careless. Because even though the blonde girl was not shy at all about her sexual activities, the brunette was quite the opposite and she liked to keep it that way. Especially since she and Troy had made up just last night.

Taylor, who had now gotten her sake back, saw her friend's unease and nudged Sharpay under the table, earning a glare form her. "What Sharpay means," Taylor corrected. "Is what happened between you two last night that makes you so happy?"

"Uhm, well-"

"YO TROY MATE!" Ah, saved by Chad. The crazy-haired man came walking across the restaurant in a hurried pace towards the four friends table. He didn't seem to notice anything that wasn't natural then, he was so focused on the task he had came to accomplish that when Troy turned around to face him and placed his hand on Gabriella's knee instead, he didn't observe it.

"What's up, Chad?" Troy asked, a bit too enthusiastic if you asked Sharpay and Taylor. They crossed their arms over their chests and shook their heads in a not approving gesture. Gabriella cringed a bit in her seat and turned her attention to the newly came male who talked business with Troy.

"And well, I told him that it was your day off but he wouldn't have it and insisted on that you work today. I'm sorry man; there was nothing I could do." He apologized when Troy groaned and let his head fall back to rest on the top of his chair.

"I swear that man hates me as much as I hate him," he muttered as he took a last bite of a giggling Gabriella's sandwich, bending over and kissing her forehead. This once again went unnoticed by Chad since he was currently busy talking quietly with his girlfriend. "I'll see you later?" Troy asked quietly only him and Gabriella being able to hear.

Gabriella nodded and gave him a small smile before she watched him walk away with Chad on his side, now discussing something she would thing was about this man that hated Troy as much as he hated him. The smile on her face didn't disappear once he was out of her sight, and when she turned back to the table again she was met by two smirking girls.

"Ooh, you have it bad, Gabriella Montez," Sharpay cooed, smirking triumphal at her best friend.

"Real bad," Taylor nodded in agreement.

-

"Come on, Gabriella, you've got to tell us!" Taylor exclaimed later that evening. The three girls were currently sitting in Chad's living room that had turned out to be more and more Chad and Taylor's living room. Tea mugs and sweets were on the table between them within reach when one of them wanted it.

"What? What do you want to know exactly that I haven't already told you?" The brunette beauty said, curling up her feet under her butt to keep them warm.

As it turned out, Troy had to work all day which left him no time to see Gabriella like they had planned on. And therefore she'd been cornered by Taylor and Sharpay asking her questions about her and Troy, questions that she couldn't quite make out the answer to.

"Are you two together?" Sharpay said in a 'duh'-tone.

Gabriella looked down at the cup in her hand, twirling it around on her finger while trying to come up with a good answer that would keep her from being bombed with more awkward questions like this one. "Umm…" Truth was Gabriella didn't know if what she and Troy had was a relationship. She liked him, yes she had admitted that, and he seemed to like her but they never really discussed that little detail. "I don't know, girls, I truly don't know…"

"But-" Sharpay was about to complain but she was interrupted by the front door being opened and two familiar faces with snow in their hair stepped in. A smile immediately crept up on Gabriella's face when she saw the one in the back, smiling happily back at her.

"We're home!" Chad – who was too busy getting his shoes off to look up and see the girls sitting in the living room – shouted, making the other four laugh.

While Taylor dragged Chad into the living room to give him a proper welcome home, Gabriella took his place in the hall in front of Troy. The smiles hadn't left any of their faces since they saw each other and they stood and smiled ridiculously at each other for a while before Troy bent over to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hi."

"How was your day?"

"Good, it was good. Yours?"

"Pretty boring to be honest."

"Hey lovebirds! Stop sneaking around in the hall and come in here, we have some things to discuss!"

Both Troy's and Gabriella's smiling faces fell when the voice reached them and their eyes met one last time sharing the look of disappointment before they made their way towards they eager friends. One day they would do the same to them, one day.

"Yeah?" Troy said in a pretended cheering voice.

"So there is this new club…" Chad's voice slowly faded away when Gabriella got lost in the picture through the glass in his living room, her thoughts drifting off to someone with lighter skin, golden hair and sparkling blue eyes.


	16. Bad Romance

**_A/N: Oboy here we go again mates. I wish I had something that read my mind and wrote down everything I think you know how sometimes you know exactly what to write but you just can't do it, yeah that's exactly how I feel and I am kinda out of inspiration since it's been over a year since I started it and I just reeeallly wanna be done because I have something even BETTER coming up. Anyway I'm stopping now, here is the next chapter, I really hope you enjoy it and blame the person who came up with school for making it be very delayed... Oh and Happy late Easter mates, I sure got a lot of candy I really didn't need. Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Ohmygod, Gabi, you look fucking amazing!" Sharpay squealed when Gabriella opened the door from the inside of her hotel room. Gabriella smiled thankfully at her best friend as she stepped out of the door and turned around to close and lock it.

"Thank you, Sharpay." She paused to take a good look at her best friend properly. "You look…quite good yourself." Sharpay was wearing a hot very short pink dress that didn't have any straps and a pink coat over it, bag on her left arm ready to party till the sun shone again.

"Thank you, hun. I'm meeting Ryan Kwanten there," she announced knowingly before she started to stride with her gracious heals down the hallway.

Gabriella hurried to catch up with her again. "Sharpay, you can't tell me that you actually call him Ryan when you umm….have your ways with him." After all, it wasn't the real Ryan Kwanten, because Gabriella had actually met him (he was a very good friend) and he was not in Colorado right now, but in Hawaii filming his new movie.

"Of course not, Gabriella. Puh-lease, give me more credit than that."

Gabriella watched as Sharpay strode out of the lobby and headed towards a waiting cab that would take them down to the city of Colorado. "I'm not sure I can," she muttered and hurried to catch up with the blonde, again.

-

Troy watched from the bar when Gabriella laughed at something Sharpay had just said. She looked absolutely amazingly hot that night, a dark blue top that sparkled on her pale olive-skin and black skinny jeans that hugged her hips and legs perfectly, her hair was down in beautiful waves that his fingers itched to be run through and the makeup was soft on her sun-kissed face. If it would've been his choice they wouldn't even be there that right now, but somewhere else much more private, where her face would be only inches from his own, she was laughing at something he had said, and he could just shift forward to lean his lips on hers again.

He shook his head, he couldn't think of that right now. He was already there and it didn't matter how much he wanted or didn't want to be there because he was, and Gabriella was, and he couldn't just expect her to want to sneak off and have their own little party because they had 'made up'.

"Hey dude, what's on the menu tonight?" the bartender Kadrian interrupted Troy's thought. He turned towards the guy behind the bar that he'd known ever since he came to Croascount and it didn't surprise Troy that Kadrian had succeeded at getting a job at this new bar because he was the best bartender in the entire Colorado.

"Just water for me tonight, man." Troy replied and flashed a smile as his eyes wandered over to the brunette once again, it didn't seem as he could take his eyes off of her.

What he saw then was not something he'd expected to see that night. A guy in their age stood between Gabriella's and Sharpay's chairs, facing Gabriella, which meant that he was really close since there was hardly any space between the chairs. Troy didn't recognize the man but he sure did not look like some gentleman. He guessed that he whispered something in Gabriella's ear since he was bending so close it almost looked like he kissed her. This sent cold chills down Troy's back and he scowled quietly, glaring at the two of them.

Just then Kadrian came back with Troy's water and was taken back a bit by the intense look in his eyes staring at someone across the room. The dirty-blonde haired guy followed his friend's eyes and saw the girl he thought he was looking at. He smirked, Troy always caught someone special every night he went out and even though it was just eye candy there was always one girl.

"Looks like it's time to make a move if you want her, man." Kadrian chuckled and handed Troy his water bottle. Troy glared at him and shrugged his shoulders and then started to dig for some money, but Kadrian stopped him before he could find some. "Hey, it's on the house, just make sure to catch that woman before the brat does." And with that, Troy was left alone at the full bar, his eyes once again turning towards the girl that was just mentioned.

So much for a relationship.

-

Gabriella had enjoyed her night this far. She'd danced with a few different guys and she'd met a really sweet one named Adam who also was in the acting business. They'd talked a lot and even swapped phone numbers to meet up when they both returned to Hollywood. It had felt nice to meet someone that was in the same business as her and talk to. He'd told her a lot that she hadn't had the energy to look up for herself and he seemed to understand her better than any of her best friends did. It was not that they didn't understand her, because after all they'd been the ones supporting her when she crashed, but having someone that actually worked with almost the exact same thing as her was comforting.

Though there was one thing missing to make this the perfect night.

Troy.

She had wanted to spend time with him that night, now it was starting to close people were leaving and she hadn't seen Troy more than when they came down there together. He'd gone to the bar to get something to drink and then he'd disappeared. She'd missed him and a small part of her wondered if she'd done something wrong that drove Troy away from her, making him regret what had went on between them in the last twenty-four hours. But a bigger and more dominant part of her told her that that was not the case and she shouldn't worry that much. Maybe he just wanted to enjoy some time in the new bar with his guy friends.

Gabriella sat in the bar swirling a bottle of water in her hands and watched a dirty-blonde bartender mix some drinks and hand it over to a woman older than herself. The guy looked pretty good in her eyes there was no denying that, but his blonde hair had not the same silk feeling to it as Troy's when she watched him. Nor did his crystal green eyes have the same sparkling effect in her stomach as Troy's azure blue ones.

Suddenly the good-looking bartender turned around and met her eyes and she quickly looked down at her bottle again, she didn't want to give him false hopes.

"Hey there, you want something?" Gabriella quickly looked up and met his eyes again, smiled and shook her head politely. "Looking for someone?"

How did he know? "Well actually, yeah. I haven't seen him in the entire night though I stepped through the door with him at my side." Why did she spill this information to the stranger anyway?

Kadrian on the other hand had a small idea of who this woman looked for due to recognizing her as the girl Troy had stared at earlier that night. He now saw why Troy was interested in her; she was attractive in a way that he was sure drove lots of men crazy when she was around. Though she was not really his type since he already had a fiancé whom he loved very much and didn't want to be unfaithful on even if it depended on his life. For a quick second he imagined how Troy and this girl would look together and when he'd came to the conclusion that they would look really good together the next question came up, why hadn't Troy caught her already. He tried to be as casual as he could while he glanced down at her left hand and saw no ring, well that was always something.

"Does that person happen to be Troy Bolton?" He questioned, motioned for her to hand over her empty water bottle and then replaced a new one in front of her again right after. Gabriella gave him an appreciating smile before she realized what he'd said and looked at him a bit shocked.

"Do you know Troy?"

Kadrian smiled and chuckled. "Met him the first day he got to Croascount with Chad and his family. We've been friends ever since." He explained.

Gabriella looked at him and her mouth formed in to an 'o'.

Kadrian laughed at her expression and nodded towards the dance floor behind her. "Well, there he is. It was nice meeting you Gabriella," he said when he suddenly remembered that he'd heard Troy talking about some Gabriella before and figured this would be the one.

Gabriella was even more shocked by him knowing her name but quickly recovered and turned around remembering that he had pointed behind her.

What caught her eyes then was the last thing she had wanted to see that night, heck even seen at all. Troy had his front pressed up close to a blonde girl, his hands roaming her ass while they danced to the music pumping through the club. She was not late to see how the blonde haired girl had her hands almost right between his legs while rubbing her breasts up his face. Due to a lot of people had already left, the dance floor was not that occupied making it easy for Gabriella to see exactly what was going on between the two.

A sharp pain show through her stomach and her breath hitched.

Some relationship.

-

Gabriella had hurried to go find Chad and Taylor, Sharpay was god knows where, to get her coat and tell them she was taking a cab home. They offered to go with her but she told them that she was just tired and felt a bit sick. Taylor watched her best friend leave and knew that she was not sick but decided to leave her alone for now. She'd come when she was ready.

But when she came outside, phone in hand, she heard her name being called from behind her. Gabriella followed the instinct to just ignore the person behind her and continued towards the road where all the cabs were standing. She knew who was calling her name, and he was the last person she wanted to talk to right now.

"Gabriella, stop it god damn it!" Troy ran in front of her, making her stop in the spot. "Why are you running away from me?" It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that she was upset with him in some way, but he couldn't think of any way why. He hadn't done anything she hadn't done.

"Troy just leave me alone, you're the last person I want to talk to right now." And she hurried the other way.

"Gabriella, wait! I thought we really had something together. Please don't go!" Troy hurried after her and took hold of her wrist, making her stop and turn around looking him dead in the eyes.

"That was _before_ you felt that blonde up back in there," she said, ice the only thing that could be heard as an emotion in her voice. The feelings running through her body was something she could not describe, she was hurt, disappointed, mad, annoyed and so on. She felt so stupid for falling for the words he'd told her yesterday, for actually believing that he meant it. Because now she knew better.

"Well what about that brat you were talking to earlier, huh? What do you call that?" Troy defended himself, after all that was why he'd done what he did. Gabriella had gone on with someone else and so he couldn't see why he couldn't. "Because to me it looked like you had a _really _good time, did you go off to the restroom too to have a little one-on-one, yeah?"

If Gabriella's emotions hadn't screamed ice-cold before, they did now. Her eyes turned black and in one swift motion, a loud _'smack'_ was heard and Troy's head was thrown to the side with a stinging cheek.

"You bastard," Gabriella whispered through her teeth. "Don't you fucking dare say something like that ever again because I am not like that little slut you stuck your cock up earlier."

Troy moved his jaw a bit to make sure that it was still whole and then he turned to Gabriella. "Well, it looked like you two were really close to me." He muttered, making sure to choose his words carefully to not make her upset and slap him again.

"Is Troy Bolton actually jealous of someone? Whoa, who would've ever thought?" Gabriella smirked, feeling like she'd gotten her revenge. She watched how Troy froze in his spot and glared at her.

"I am not fucking jealous. That pussy was a complete brat who just wanted to get into your panties and didn't care how much effort it would take. I'd rather die than be like him." He sneered. It was half the truth, no way in hell he wanted to be a complete brat where he thought he owned the planet but he sure as hell wished he'd been the one to spend the night with the woman in front of him.

Gabriella's jaw fell open; she didn't want to believe her ears. "Are you jealous of Adam?"

"I AM NOT FUCKING JEALOUS!" He roared.

"OH YEAH?! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT THEN, HUH?! FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR DICK, OR ARE YOU ACTUALLY SUCH A FUCKING BASTARD THAT YOU PLAYED ME ALL ALONG?!" Gabriella screamed back. People walking past them looked at them weirdly, even people from the other side of the road watched as the passed. A fighting couple wasn't something you saw every night at one o'clock walking home half drunk.

"YOU DID THE SAME DAMN THING, GABRIELLA!"

"I WAS TALKING! _TALKING_, TROY, THERE'S A BIG FUCKING DIFFERENCE!"

"YOU AND I TALKED BEFORE I FUCKED YOUR BRAINS OUT TOO!" He was sure they'd covered that part already. "Well, it sure didn't look like talking to me." He muttered. Right now, he couldn't see the end for this; they were always fighting what the hell made them think that they could be a couple.

"Oh well, everybody knows that you look with your dick by now, Troy, so don't worry I completely understand why you thought we were doing more than talking." She turned around again, decided to ignore the comment on them having sex, to walk across the road to hail a cab but turned around again. "And for your info, he's in acting business too; he told me that the paparazzi back home had backed off from my house."

Troy felt like a mashed tomato.


	17. Fight For This Love

"_And for your info, he's in acting business too; he told me that the paparazzi back home had backed off from my house."_

The words rang through Troy's head the entire way home. Chad tried to talk to his friend but he was impossible. It looked like an inner battle was going on inside of him and Chad really didn't want to disturb, Troy knew that he could come to him if he needed help or anything else. The brotherhood that had went on between them for so long was still there for a purpose, and that was because they knew each other so well that they knew when it was time to back off and let the other come to you.

When the cab pulled up in front of Troy's house, he said a quick goodbye to Chad and Taylor before he ran up to his house and let himself in. He leaned his head against the door when he'd finally closed it behind him.

"Son of a _Bitch_."

He had screwed it up again. And really hard this time.

* * *

Gabriella lay in bed and smiled as she watched the landscape outside. Her body was warm and comfortably snuggling in to the covers and heat behind her. The night had been so intense, so long that she couldn't even remember how it all started. But all that didn't matter right now, because when it all came down to it, right now was where she wanted to be and nowhere else on the entire earth. She turned around slightly and looked up at the person behind her; she let her fingers run over his cheeks down to his lips tenderly. The brunette watched how his eyes fluttered slightly and his lips twitch making her smile softly.

"Hi," Troy mumbled and peered up at her through the darkness.

"Hi," she said as softly back, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Troy drew in a deep breath and stretched his muscles, moaned and turned lying on his side to stroke her cheek. "Are you okay?" The soft skin meeting his fingers made butterflies flicker through his stomach.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, I'm just thinking." She turned once again so she was lying on her back completely staring up in to his eyes. A smile sought its way on her face and she couldn't help but let it settle there, warmth filling her body all over again.

"About what?"

~*~

"_Okay, so here is the deal. I don'__t want to do this. Scratch that; I can't do this. I've wanted you since I first saw you, yes I realize that that sounds like a players words but I told you before that I wanted to start over and you agreed to do it. Now that there has been some kind of misunderstanding between us suddenly you don't even want to know me anymore. This was not what I planned the first night I'd seen you, I never meant to hurt you in any way and I'm really sorry if I did." He showed his hands in his pockets and looked into Gabriella's eyes. _

"_Troy…" She couldn't put her thoughts in to words._

"_Yes, tell me your thoughts. I don't want to be the only one talking here." _

_She opened her mouth and then closed it again. Boy, this was going to be a long night. "Well, I'm not sure what happened back at the club. I only know what I did and that was nothing else than talking to a guy that also was in the acting business and it felt nice talking to someone like that. I danced with some random guys but so did Taylor, and she's engaged, Troy."_

~*~

"Well, bet ya you've never had one night this intense before, eh?" Troy wiggled his eyebrows, earning a slap and a pretend-glare from Gabriella. "Glad to be your first." He joked again.

"Hey!"

"Kidding, kidding."

Gabriella smiled genuinely back at Troy and let her hands snake around his neck, lacing her fingers in the small hairs on his nape lovingly. Settling down again contentedly with each other, breathing evenly and deeply.

"Well, I'm really tired, but I just can't stop thinking about how happy I am right now. And…" She trailed off, her hands running over his muscled chest her eyes watching every move. "I really do want to fight to make it right this time; I hope you know that, Troy."

Troy couldn't help the smirk or the next comment. "Well if I didn't know before, I sure know now." And he wiggled his eyebrows meaning.

"You know what, fuck off, Troy, here I am trying to tell you that I want this so much my heart is soaring and you're just making fun of me. What kind of boyfriend is that, huh?" She was half serious half joking.

Troy stopped dead in his earlier actions stroking her stomach under the covers.

"What? What did I say?" Gabriella questioned, running over the words she'd just said quickly in her mind, finding nothing wrong about them.

"You said boyfriend…." He trailed off.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "Well… yeah. Was that wrong because I thought that now that we have seemed to get along again and due to our earlier actions and that you said-"

She was cut off by Troy moving his lips over hers. "You're right, I'm your boyfriend." He smiled down at her, his entire face glowering. He kissed her again, his lips massaging hers softly. "And you're my girlfriend."

Gabriella smiled in to the kiss. "Yeah." She said dreamily as she moved his bangs away from his face and looked deep in to his beautiful eyes.

It was a typical cliché love scene but none of them had wanted it any other way.

"Hmm, I'm so tired," Gabriella moaned in to the kiss, her tongue only half duelling with Troy's since she was too tired to actually use any energy in it. To prove her point her hands slowly slid down his neck, chest and finally landed on either side of her on the bed. Now she was really falling asleep.

"No wonders, let's sleep and we'll talk more in the morning," said Troy and slipped further down under the covers holding her tightly against his strong body. Just the way she liked it.

~*~

"_You mean like you were talking about job?" Troy asked a bit worried. Boy was he going to get it now. _

"_Yes Troy, that's what I've been trying to tell you all along. I seriously wanted to try this friend's slash romance kind of thing but you never gave me the chance. I went looking for you tonight but couldn't find you until your friend Kadrian was so nice and pointed you out for me. And I turned around only to find you with your tongue practically down her chest. How do you think that feels, Troy? You have no idea." __She wrapped her arms tightly around her to keep the warmth. _

"_Believe me, I do. I felt the same when I saw you with that….guy. I wanted to rip his throat off and burn him and then never speak to you again." Gabriella couldn't stop the small giggle that came from her mouth at the thought of him acting all __Damon Salvatore. _

"_And here you are, speaking up." She tried to lighten the atmosphere. It almost worked because she could see Troy's lips twitching a tiny bit. _

_Troy shrugged. "Well didn't have much of a choice, did I?" Gabriella shook her head. "I really do like you Gabriella, I really do. I wish you could like put your hand on my heart and feel the power you have on it. I feel like a teenage boy again whenever I am near you, my heart beats faster and I tend to try everything in my power to get you to notice me."_

_Gabriella smiled at how adorable he looked right in that moment, all nervous and uncomfortable of showing his weak side. _

"_The truth is, I feel the same way, Troy. Though not like a teenage boy but a girl, and my body goes all jelly when I see you and all hot when I'm near you. God my heart beats like a ticking bomb right now." This made Troy smile that he could make her feel like that, it felt amazing. _

"_My truth is that I was going to go to the bar and get a bottle of water because I thought that if you and I were going to spend tonight together then I wanted to be sober. But when I turned around again you were talking to that guy and he stood so near you that I just jumped to conclusions and my mood was ruined." Gabriella nodded in understanding. She thought it had been something like that all along because Troy was pretty good at jumping to conclusions. And as if he'd read her mind. "I am pretty darn good at jumping to conclusions, am I not?" He rubbed the back of his neck a bit embarrassed. _

"_Well.... yeah." Gabriella giggled a bit and Troy suddenly took a step closer. She was shut up when he first took her hand and then kissed her cheek. It made her smile. _

~*~

Troy Bolton had never been someone who was against PDA, really he didn't care if some boy and girl made out when he waited for the bus in high school, he didn't really bother to call out on the guy he saw the other night with his tongue down his girlfriend's throat. No, Troy Bolton didn't care about that, as long as they had their clothes on people could do what the fuck they wanted, because it was not his business to watch. It was a free world and there is _always_ something else to watch if someone randomly decides to start making out in front of you on the bus.

That's why, Troy Bolton now had Gabriella Montez pressed up against the wall outside the ski lodge planting kisses down her neck.

"Trooooy," Gabriella whined while she tried to get free from Troy but he'd caged her in and she couldn't do anything. His built chest wasn't always her best friend, most of the time but not always. "Troy anyone can see us here, pleaseeee oh god…" she trailed off. She hated it when he did that, just completely took over her entire body with his innocent kisses. Though it was a hell of a turn on.

Troy kissed up her throat and smiled against her skin. It amazed him how she didn't freeze since he'd unbuttoned her jacket and shirts. "So?" he mumbled and sucked on her earlobe. "They can go fuck themselves for all I care."

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed and hit him on the shoulder with the one hand Troy didn't hold on to. One of his hands had caught hers while his other was completely busy holding her up against the wall. Her white clad legs were wrapped around his blue white and green squared clad waist. They had decided on wearing matching clothes today. Gabriella was wearing a blue and white striped jacket with white pants and Troy a blue white and green one with small squares here and there, also white pants. It felt good on a way, to match her through the clothes, like everybody could see that they were together, she was his, and he was hers.

And did he mention she looked pretty darn hot?

"What?" he exclaimed half serious back but finally pulled away. "I'm just doing a boyfriend's duty, you know."

Gabriella laughed at this. "A boyfriend's duty? Making out with her pressed up against the ski lodge in the middle of the slope; huh I think I missed that tiny bit when I grew up."

Troy smirked innocently. "Guess I'll have to teach you then." And he kissed her again.

Gabriella of course couldn't ignore his lips but when the need for air came up she pulled back and stared in to his eyes. "I'm serious, Troy. I don't have anything against PDA, as long as it me, but in the middle of Sunset Hill? Please find me a better place, will you."

But before Troy could come with a good reply, someone pulled up behind them making them both gasp out at the snow flying around them.

"Yo mates come on! Here? Sunset Hill? Come ooooon!"

Troy finally let Gabriella down very gently and then turned around slowly, glaring at his best friend. "Sod off, Chad." Who raised Chad teaching him how to interrupt people in just the right moment?

"Hey, be nice mate, I'm probably your last friend when Sharpay and Taylor gets their hands on you. They've been looking for Gabriella all day claiming that they'll cut your balls off after they've found her and made sure she's alive. Being the smart man I am I told the ladies that she's probably with you but the insisted on that she would never be with you for an entire night, why I have no idea." Poor Chad didn't know anything about the night before, but he sure knew his best friend would fix it and that's why he didn't have a doubt that it would be Troy pressing Gabriella up that lodge when he came down the hill.

"Well aren't you smart?" Troy said in a fake enthusiastic tone before he took hold of Gabriella's hand again and reached for their snowboards.

"Troy be nice, I thin Chad's right about him being your only friend when Sharpay and Taylor have found you. I should probably look for them and tell them I'm okay before they call the police or something," said Gabriella and sat down to buckle the snowboard to her shoes again.

"Oh no, no, no, no I can't allow that, you promised we'd spend today together remember? So no, you're not leaving." Troy hurried to sit down on her side and do the same thing with his snowboard and shoes.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to come with me then. Chad, are you coming too?"

-

"GABRIELLA!" There had never been a doubt on that Sharpay stepped in to the room. Gabriella turned around and smiled brightly at her two best friends' running through the lunch restaurant towards her and the two boys on her side. Her hand never left Troy's when she hugged the two of them and assured them that she was fine.

"God, we were so worried about you, thought that you might had went home again." Taylor exclaimed when they had gotten their menus and settled down to decide on what to eat.

"It's fine, Tay, everything is fine I was in safe hands." She took a moment and then squeezed Troy's hand that was on her knee under the table. "But thank you for your concern, I was going to call but I was just so, tired." She hurried to say.

~*~

"_Nobody fucks this body except from me, you hear me?!" Troy scowled pushing roughly against her hips. Gabriella screamed in delight, it almost felt like he'd come out the other way again. She bit down on his shoulder and stopped another scream as he bucked and pushed and moved inside of her. _

"_Did you hear me?!" he exclaimed, pushing even harder hitting just the right places. Her walls around him drove him crazy but he wanted to make clear that she was his now, no one was ever going to touch her again. "Gabriella answer me… god dammit!" and he pumped wildly in and out of her, there was no doubt that the entire kitchen was shaking. _

"_Y-yesss…. god, hell YESSSSS Troy!" _

~*~

When they had all finished up their meals and decided to take off again to catch some more of the hills before the night Troy and Gabriella left in a hurry to be alone again. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other; their lips no longer either.

Just as they were about to turn the corned, they were called back by the blonde beauty queen.

"Wait a minute! They are holding hands?" And everybody was now staring at her. "What is going on here?" Whoa, that moment so looked like Michelle Tanner from Full House when she was playing older than everybody else.

"Isn't it obvious, they're together?" Chad who was such a nice person explained to one of his oldest friends.

"Watch it, donkey boy." Sharpay warned when she strode towards the two in question. She would have thought that it wasn't what she'd thought it was, but when she came closer she couldn't be more right. Her almost oldest friend and best friend were holding hands with beaming faces and if she would have been Evermore Bloom she would have seen the red aura flowing around them binding them together in a love embrace.

"Uhm yeah as he said." Troy pointed at Chad and looked everywhere but in the eyes of his oldest girl friend. A squeal and a loud gasp made him finally look up and before he even had the slightest chance to stop them his girlfriend was pulled out of his reach and in to a (he was sure) bone-crushing hug.

"Omygooooooooooood this is so amazing, I'm going to be a brides maid!" Sharpay shouted, making people around them staring at them with confused faces and some with amusement who recognized the blonde drama queen and knew her act from before.

"Hold it right there Sharpay there is no wedding going on here." Troy hurried to explain dead serious making Gabriella cough from his side with laughter. He glared down at her and she quickly stopped.

"He's right, Shar. No wedding but yeah, we're together." She reached for his hand again and smiled up at him.

"Oh well, guess the world will have to move on anyway, see ya later Gabs, Troy," Sharpay shrugged and then turned to Chad. "Donkey boy."

Chad glared at the blonde hair swaying back and forth wondering how he could ever have been friends with her all these years. "How rude." He muttered.

"She doesn't mean anything, hun," Taylor said and stroke Chad's cheek before she turned to catch up with the blonde again. "I'm so happy for you two; I hope you'll work everything out." And she ran out of the restaurant to find the one everybody was so stunned by.

"How did she-"

"I have no idea," Gabriella looked with big eyes as her other best friend ran away, wondering how she could have known about her and Troy's problems. But she was her best friend, and a very smart one too, of course she would know there was some kind of problem, even though she didn't know exactly what it was.

~*~

"_God you're so beautiful, Gabriella, don't ever listen to someone saying something else." __Troy kissed around her breasts and squeezed her hips in the mean time. His body pressed down on hers perfectly, if heaven was perfect this felt better. _

"_Ohh Troooy, you make me feel so god, good…. my god…" she trailed off panting underneath him. Her body was on fire and she loved how he made her feel, it was like he knew exactly what to do to bring out the best feelings even though they'd only done this once before. _

_Gabriella let her hands run up his backside and she could feel how his muscles rippled underneath her fingers. Her legs tangled together with his and it felt like they couldn't get closer together… almost. "Plea-please, Troy…" she panted. "I want you, right now, skip the foreplay I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She pecked his shoulder a few times before a finger brought her face up to look at his. _

"_You blow my mind, Gabriella Montez." And they both sighed in content._

~*~

"Mmm, Troy this is so wonderful." Gabriella murmured and let her head rest back on his chest. The hot water surrounding them warmed her entire body making her feel completely relaxed. Troy had his arms tightly wrapped around her and he was too very relaxed.

"Just like you."

They were on Troy's balcony back yard in the hot tub that was big enough for at least five more persons, but it felt completely fine to be just the two of them. He enjoyed every second that he got to spend with Gabriella now; he'd learnt so much about her in only the last few days they'd been together for the second time and it would be a lie if he said he didn't love it. He actually couldn't believe that he'd missed out on so much being a bastard instead of spending time with the woman in his arms.

"Cheeeezey ballz." Gabriella teased and twirled around to face him; his arms slid down her waist and locked themselves around her hips automatically.

"Hey, don't insult my manly ego by saying these names, you love them and you know it." He let his hands slide up and down her sides, making her laugh because she was so ticklish.

"Troyyy please…. stop!" She managed to get out between gasping for air.

Troy laughed and stopped instead let his lips travel down her neck, nibbling at her bikini teasingly. They had decided to wear swimming clothes since they would only jump in to other actions than just relaxing and talking and having a romantic time. Though sleeping with each other was kind of relaxing and romantic and there was some 'talking' too. "You are so amazing, Brie."

"You too, Troy, you too."

* * *

_A/N; Did I ever mention that my favourite number is 18? ;) Love!_


	18. Snowing Heart Flakes

There must have been a reason to why Troy Bolton went to the Hillside that night, faith knew that Gabriella Montez would be there wondering about what was going on with her life and it was meant for them to talk and finally get it over with. He was supposed to get his act together and finally settle down with the kind of girl he'd wanted since he turned fourteen, and Gabriella was just that girl. For him it wasn't just the looks, it was everything around them the atmosphere and the feelings that mattered so much if even more. His heart was beating for the girl and he wanted to be with her for as long as she would accept him.

"So when are you picking up Gabs at the airport today?" Chad asked as Troy and he sat at a table in the corner of Rocky's restaurant eating breakfast together.

"Dinner time."

Those answers weren't new to Chad. Ever since Gabriella's agent had called and told her that she needed to be in Hollywood the next day for some meetings, Troy had been like a machine answering with only a few words each time. If he wasn't on the phone talking or texting he would be in his own little world, thinking about his girlfriend.

Troy had insisted on coming with her to LA, and for a while it had seemed as if he was going too, but in the end he turned out to stay in Colorado waiting for her to come back again, at least she'd promised she would be back. He'd never found the place he called his home this boring, nothing seemed to occupy his thoughts enough to stop thinking about the brunette for one minute, he didn't really talk to anyone and he didn't do much good at the job either. He just couldn't function without her. He knew it was stupid but he couldn't do anything about it, he was drop dead head over heals in love with her and he wanted nothing else than for time to pass so he could go pick her up and don't let her leave for the near twenty-four hours again.

"Why do I even bother," Chad mumbled again and turned his attention completely to the sports magazine in front of him, blocking out his best friend to be in his own world if that was what he wanted. Suddenly he felt a soft hand slide over his shoulder and he looked up to see his girlfriend slide in to the seat on his left.

"Still not talking?" Taylor asked and nodded towards Troy who hadn't even noticed that they had gotten company at the table.

Chad just shook his head and didn't look too happy about his friend's behaviour. So he was sad and missed Taylor when she wasn't with him but he didn't go around moping like a fucking dead man. So maybe Troy hadn't ever felt like that before, missing someone that much, but he could still act like a human being and shave and actually try to be nice.

Troy didn't want to admit it but he was kind of afraid that Gabriella would have forgotten about him and the good times they'd had together while she was back in LA. He knew that he couldn't compare to all the glamorous underwear model guys and actors and all that shit back in her business and he wasn't sure if he wanted her to be around them with the risk of finding someone that was so much better than him. He knew that he hadn't been the coolest or most popular guy for her but he'd changed now and he wanted to be with her so much his heart almost ached.

He checked the time for the hundred time that day. 2:26pm.

"God," he muttered and ran his hand through his hair for the millionth time. Why did time have to be so cruel sometimes? Gabriella's plane would land at 5pm and Troy would be there 4:59 sharp to see her walk off the plane. He hadn't planed anything special for the evening because he didn't know how tired she would be, he was just going to be there for and with her and give her whatever she needed.

He needed to kill some time. That's what he needed and he suddenly remembered something Gabriella had told him once. _"If you don't have anything to do sometime you can just take your snowboard and go down the hills, that is so awesome."_ Well, sure he'd thought about that before she'd even came to the place but he remembered everything she'd said by now and only that.

True to the words he had gone down the hills three times by the time he watched the clock turn three and he still couldn't do anything but think of Gabriella. He even thought he saw her a few times just so it turned out that it wasn't her but someone that didn't even have the same hair colour.

Finally back inside his house and going crazy he tried to call the number he'd learned quickly, but didn't get an answer at all. So at least she was on the plane, if she hadn't turned her phone off to trick him. _"Oh come on, Troy. Can't you at least try to act like a normal person? Of course she's on the plane."_ He thought to himself.

Turning his steps towards the kitchen he decided it was time to make something for himself to eat. The least he could do was to make sure that he didn't faint when his gorgeous girlfriend stepped off the plane and in to his arms.

-

"Okay, dude, let's get you out of here." Keys in hand and beanie and sunglasses on Troy was escorted out of his living room and out of his house. "Just please make sure that you don't kill yourself while driving. Drive safely and think of it like this, if you drive safely there it's a bigger chance that you get there in time and actually alive to see her. Can you do that, buddy?" He earned a nod and he just shrugged, thought it would be enough because at least he showed that he'd heard what he'd said.

Troy drove several kilometres over the speed limit but didn't seem to realize it, and not that he would have to wait longer at the airport instead.

Gabriella who was one of the first ones to get off the plane placed her big hand baggage on her left shoulder and followed the couple that had stepped off before her towards the exit and the baggage claim. Her stomach was filled with butterflies; she was excited yet scared to see Troy again. They had left each other on such good terms that she didn't want anything to have changed now that she was back, but she knew that that was almost always the case.

Her eyes scanned the small crowd that was formed around the exit to the claim, looking for those broad shoulders and muscled frame. She took a few steps away when she sensed that everybody else arrived behind her and felt a few eyes on her, but not the ones she'd hoped for. What if he'd forgotten that he was supposed to come and get her? But how could that be when she'd talked to him just minutes before the plane lifted from LAX.

Gabriella was just about to pick up her phone where she stood a bit aside when she felt an arm snake around her waist and heat filled her entire body, she didn't need to scream because there was only one person in the world that could make her feel that way with just a simple arm around her frame.

Troy watched how Gabriella first froze when he sneaked his arm around her from behind and then relax. He was sure it was her because he'd gotten to know that body not only when she used to walk away from him but also when she'd started to turn to him and they'd spend days and nights together. When she finally turned around her eyes shone like the moon on a beautiful night and her entire face lit up in a gorgeous smile. He couldn't help but do the exact same when she flung herself at him, her arms clinging around his neck and his went around her waist in the tightest embrace he'd ever experienced.

The two lovers hugged each other for a long time. Troy stroke Gabriella's hair and kissed her temple over and over. "I missed you, so much." He whispered and tightened his grip on her if that was even possible. Gabriella only stroke the hair on the nape of his neck with her face snuggled in to the crock of his neck and mumbled something in reply, but he could feel her head nod a bit and her lips on his skin told him that she felt the same way back.

After many more minutes they finally pulled apart but didn't let go of each other that easily. Troy stroked the side of her face tenderly while Gabriella's hands were on his other between their bodies. Her lips felt hundred times better than he'd remembered before she left and he couldn't help but let his tongue snake over her bottom lip and eagerly enter when she opened her mouth a few centimetres. The kiss was not heated or rushed in any kind of way, just a simple kiss yet that meant so much to the both of them that neither wanted to let go when the need for air came.

"God, I missed you." Gabriella mumbled when they'd finally pulled apart and rested her head against his, her arms around his waist not wanting to let go.

"Me too, Brie, me too." He kissed her forehead one last time before he scoped up the bag that she'd let go of as soon as she'd turned around, and placed it on his right shoulder while his other arms never left the place it had around her waist. "How was everybody back home?" It was a casual question as he turned their steps towards the exit and the parking lot.

"Pretty boring, actually." Gabriella replied and laughed a bit when she saw how a pleased smile spread over her boyfriend's face though he tried to hide it. "And why were you so late anyway, young man?" She smirked when Troy cringed a bit and rubbed his neck obviously not too pleased with the question as they got in to the car and he drove them out of the slightly chaotic airport.

"Well, I ehm don't really think you want to hear it."

Gabriella laughed at this. "You're so bad, Bolton. Sure I want to know, come on tell me."

"Uhm I got held up." He tried to avoid the real reason and also to make eye contact with his smart girlfriend because if he did there would be no going back and he would just tell her straight out why he was late even though he'd waited for this moment ever since he left one week earlier.

"Oh, was the traffic bad?" She seemed a bit suspicious since she told him over the phone earlier that there could be traffic and he needed to leave home earlier than usual.

"Uhm no not really."

"Okay, then what? Come on, Troy, don't be all sneaky on me when I've missed you so much this week and haven't been able to think about anything else than you really. I dreamt about you too, you know," she paused and leaned towards him a bit, placing her hand on his thigh on purpose. "And what you could do to me."

He groaned and tried to focus on the road in front of him instead of the hand that moved over his thigh up and down, he was dead meat.

"I got held up by the cops because I drove a bit over the speed limit, okay?"

The black Audi was filled with laughter when the words were finally out and Gabriella couldn't help but think how it was funny. Though at the same time it was adorable how he wanted to reach the airport fast because he thought he'd get to see her sooner if he did.

"You know, it's not very nice of you to laugh at something like that. After all the reason why I did it was you, so it was your fault." Troy huffed, working hard to not show the smile that wanted to spread over his face. He always wanted to laugh when she did, it as like poison, but a good one of course.

Gabriella finally calmed down but the smile didn't leave his face and she bent over to give him a quick peck on his cheek. "I'm sorry, Troy. It's just that you should know that even if you get to the airport earlier you'll just have to wait longer there."

"That's what the police said too."

Gabriella burst out laughing again. "And he was right. But did it go okay; did you get a ticket or anything?" She asked, a bit concerned if she'd caused him to get in trouble.

"Well, yeah I lost my license but other then that, no," he replied sarcastically, yelping when Gabriella hit him playfully and then giggled. "Hey, watch it young lady, you do want to get back alive don't you? And even if you don't, I do so it would be nice of you do not use violence towards the driver then."

The laughing didn't seem to come to an end too soon. "God Troy, when did you start to get so dramatic," she laughed.

"Since my girlfriend took off for Hollywood and all those underwear models and doll bastards." He couldn't help but let it out, it was the truth he was so scared that she would find someone better than him, he was just happy she sat in the car with _him_.

"Believe me when I tell you this, Troy. None of those doll bastards are as good as you. They are either gay or evil or players and the good ones are already married and live happy lives with kids and wife. You have nothing to worry about."

For a few seconds, Troy took his eyes off the road and looked at Gabriella beside him; it was one of those moments where you could see the truth in the others eyes, something he'd never believed before. He smiled lovingly at her and took a hold of her hand and turned his attention back to the road, feeling even better than he'd felt before.

* * *

Troy told Gabriella to go rest while he made dinner, and she had gladly obeyed. It had been a long week when she was gone, and she was planning on telling Troy everything about it later. She appreciated that he hadn't pushed her in to telling him what was going on, he'd trusted her to tell him when she was ready and that meant so much for her. Now that almost everything was solved she wanted to tell him what actually drove her to come to Croascount on vacation.

Out in the kitchen, Troy cut different vegetables and fried meat, peeled the potatoes cut them and put them in the oven and made sauce. There was something different knowing that his beautiful girlfriend was lying in his bed upstairs, it made him want to achieve something and do everything better. His life felt like it had a meaning again and it was fun working in the kitchen again.

When everything was finally done, Troy lit some candles and poured two glasses of whine and put them back on the table he'd set earlier. Hoping she'd gotten some rest, he then walked up the stairs and slowly cracked his door open to not wake her just yet.

Gabriella's face looked peaceful when he slowly sat down on her side, the covers up to her jaw and her hair spread out on the pillow under her. He almost didn't want to wake her up, but knowing that she needed to eat, he softly placed a kiss on her forehead not wanting to wake her up too abruptly by shaking her. Gabriella's eyes twisted a bit and she slowly started to stir. A smile crept up on her face when the most amazing blue eyes stared down above her.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Troy said in a low voice, there was no need to shout or talk louder; it was just the two of them, finally again.

"Hi." She smiled up at him and gladly kissed back when his lips met hers softly.

"Dinner's ready," he said when he pulled back, stroking a strand of hair away from her face and down towards her collar bone.

A yawn escaped Gabriella and she stretched her body as long as she could. Her muscles felt kind of sore after the flight even though she'd sat in first class and her seat was bigger. It was something with flights that she just didn't like, it was so small and there was always someone who was sick coughing and snuffles, flight attends running back and forth, crying children panicked parents and so on. There was times when she flied in a private jet, and even though she knew that it sounded very bitching and diva like, she just couldn't help but like those small private planes so much more.

Troy watched Gabriella as she stretched out under his covers. Her toes peaked out from the covers and she wiggled them to wake them up again. He could barley make out her body under the thick covers and he had to strain himself to not rip them away and take her then and there. It was still amazing how he had managed to get this woman all to himself.

"Come on, sleeping beauty, let's go." Troy took hold of her hand and helped her out of the bed, she stopped to stretch one last time and then she walked right behind him down the stairs. When they got to the bottom she snaked her arms around his left one and rested her head on his shoulder as they entered the kitchen.

Gabriella took in a deep breath when she saw what he'd done. Candles were lit and two plates with food on was standing with two glasses of whine in front of them on the small kitchen island, tightly together so there wouldn't be a chance of them not being near each other. It was simple, yet so sweet.

"You did this while I was asleep?" she asked, looking up in his face with a soft smile on her own.

"Yeah." He smiled down at her and nodded, and Gabriella rose on her tip toes and kissed his lips softly. Her hands stroke his cheeks tenderly and she couldn't help but smile in to the kiss too, she was happy to be back again and not in LA.

"You're amazing." She smiled up at him and pecked him one last time before he helped her to sit down and then sat down on his own chair.

-

A few hours later, Troy and Gabriella was standing on the big balcony with their arms around each other. The night had been wonderful, they'd ate an amazingly good dinner that Troy had cooked for her and then they'd taken a bath, spent a few hours in the bedroom and now they were standing here staring out in to the dark night. Troy's face was soft and relaxed while he rested it against Gabriella's. He could feel the small box in his left pocket and thought about it, he wanted her to have it but he wasn't sure that she'd take it. Their thoughts were on different ways, but at same time they were still thinking the same. What would happen when Gabriella had to return to her life back in Hollywood for good? What would happen to their relationship that they'd started to build ever so slowly? Troy knew she had came here for a reason, though he didn't know why, but he knew that she would tell him when the time felt right and he was ready to wait. But he couldn't just ask her to move here, she had her entire life back in LA and it wasn't fair to any of them if he was so selfish to ask her.

But did he have any other choices? He couldn't imagine going through life without her by his side anymore, they'd started this and he could not and would not allow it to change just because they practically lived on different sides of the country. Hell, he would even consider moving to LA with her if he had to.

Similar thoughts were running through Gabriella's head. What would happen when her agent called again and said it was time to come home. Could she afford staying here? Sure she did, she'd earned enough money through the seventeen years she'd been in acting business to give up work and still live healthy and by her own requests. But did she want that? She didn't want to sit at home day out and day in doing nothing but gardening and cleaning the house, she wanted to do what she loved; act. She wanted to work and make her own money. But she wanted to be with Troy too. God, she loved the guy with his arms around her, something she'd really had not expected when she decided to go on this vacation.

What if she moved to Colorado to live with Troy? Did it really matter where she lived because she would have to go away when she was going to film a new movie either way, she might as well live with him when she could then. But was that what he wanted? Did he really feel as strong for her as she felt for him? Her heart wanted to stay, her mind wanted her to stay, her whole body wanted her to stay and her heart ached only by thinking of leaving him again.

"Troy…" she began.

Troy tightened the blanket around her shoulders and kissed her forehead, mumbling a quiet "yes" in to her soft hair. She didn't really need the blanket, because her body was warm inside by just being near Troy and his embrace but Troy refused to listen to her and he'd wrapped the thick brown and white blanked around her. The last thing he wanted was for her to catch a cold and get sick now that she was back with him again.

"I…" She truly didn't know what she was going to say. There was so much she wanted to tell him, so much she wanted him to know and yet she couldn't quite say it. "I just wanted you to know that…" Was she really going to say it? What would she do if he didn't feel the same, how was she going to act? But then again, she thought, she only lived once and if Troy didn't feel the same then that's shame on him and too bad for him, he'd be a fucking player who didn't even deserve to be standing on this balcony in this beautiful night. However, a small feeling inside of her told her that she should just go for it, something would make it worth it and there was nothing to fear, so she went for that feeling. "I just wanted you to know that I liked you a lot, and I think that deep down I always did. Because it was impossible not to like the snowboarding lift helper with the sexy body and beautiful eyes…"

Troy couldn't help but look down at the brunette beauty in his arms with horror in his eyes, where was she going with this? Was this when she was going to say that she didn't want him anymore and everything about the doll bastards she'd said earlier were just a joke and she was taking the first flight home. And he couldn't help but notice how she'd said _liked._

"I love you, Troy."

His almost closed eyelids snapped up and he jerked back, but still not letting go of her, just enough so he could look her in the eyes. Had he just heard what he thought he had? Had Gabriella just told him the words he'd been thinking of the entire week when she'd been gone. Could she possible love him the way he loved her, maybe it was a dream.

"What…?" His voice trailed off to a whisper. He carefully dig his hand in to his pocket and held the blue box secretly in his hand, maybe she would take it.

Gabriella smiled at how adorable he looked almost like he couldn't believe his own ears. "I love you." She said again louder this time, courage from his expression.

Troy finally seemed to understand what she'd said, realized that she meant him and only him. His face lit up in a beautiful smile that could light up the entire sky. His eyes sparkled. The ring in his pocket burned in his hand and it was almost as it told him to take it out and give it to her. Finally, after a week of thinking, pondering and just wanting her to take it, the small ring was out from his dark pocket and he held it hard in his hand.

Gabriella sensed that he did something and when she looked down she saw that Troy held something really hard in his left hand, almost like he held on to it for his life. "Gabriella." She let her eyes leave the mystery in his hand and wander back up to his beautiful eyes, they still shone like crystals.

"I love you, too."

It was like fireworks exploded inside of her. Like the feeling you get on New Years Eve, seconds before the clock rings in the New Year and the fireworks in the sky explodes in to all these beautiful colours, the feeling of leaving something behind taking a step forward and starting all over knowing that you could do it exactly how you wanted it to be; only this was thousands of times better.

"And I want you to have this." He finally showed her the ring in his hand, praying for his life that she would take it and not laugh out loud straight in his face.

Gabriella's eyes widened when she saw the ring.

"It's not an engagement ring or anything like that." Troy hurried to tell her. "It's just something to show you that you're mine and nobody else. Because I want you to be only mine, I can't stand not knowing when you're away if some guy is going to steal you away from me, it's nearly killing me."

Gabriella smiled warmly at him. "You don't need to worry, Troy, I'm all yours." Troy returned the smile and Gabriella held out her hand, asking him silently to put the ring on her finger and he gladly slid it on on his left ring finger. Together they admired it and Gabriella saw the words "_you & I_ " engraved on it. "Thank you," she said. "It's so beautiful."

They shared a passionate kiss and hugged each other even closer than they had did before, turning their heads once again out over the view from his balcony. No words needed to be said, because they knew that wherever life would take them they would just have to figure it out together and take it as it came. They couldn't figure everything out right at this moment, some things still needed to be worked on but as it was at just that moment they could do nothing but be together and have hopes for the future, believing that they would solve it together.

And as Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez finally stood together at the balcony at last, watching Colorado and its beautiful city lights far, far away their eyes glued to the same space over the mountains, small flakes of snow started to fall. No one noticed that it was starting to get really cold and the blankets didn't fight the cold anymore, but they swore on that they could see a snowflake that was the shape of a heart.

_THE FREAKING END_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: So yeah, it's time for goodbye. I'm sure some of you dislike me very very much right now because I ended it here, but let's face it I'm not a long-story writer I just can't write long stories through I love to read them. I like where I ended it and it looks almost exactly like I've planned all along. So, THANK YOU to all of you who've supported me through this, you deserve every single good word that the english language has and you all rock my socks! I'm so glad I finished this and please let me just say this, if you're going to say how disappointed you're that I ended it here and you wanted to see how their relationship were going to develop then **No**, please don't do it. This story was all about how they were getting there and I wanted the end to be like this, almost like you can fantasy youself about what will happen next. Now, I might make a small sequel, but that'll be out in the summer. I'm going to fight through the last weeks of school now, pray for me that I'll make it and then there's a loooong awesome break to come. So, once and again, Snowing Heart Flakes might be over, but will Three Steps be enough for our young lovers to actually find each other? With love mates/ T._


End file.
